The Power of GoodBye
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Mike discovers that his boyfriend of several years, John Morrison, is cheating on him. Will he turn to his best friend, John Cena, for comfort or leave everything behind? Or is there another life waiting for him? AU/Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Song: "Take a Bow" - Madonna**

**Dedication: BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 - she's an awesome writer that kept me pushing to update my first fanfic. When I wanted to stop, I would reread her comments. slashdlite - for worrying about me when things were out of control in my life. Bravada - This story has been on my mind for awhile and I didn't know how to start this it until I read "Scattered." It hit me like a brick to the face. Busy people on the go and their temporary home would be hotels.**

**Chapter One**

Mike walked through the hotel lobby with a smile plastered on his face. He moved through the crowd like a ballerina dancing across the stage. He had just gotten his boyfriend the best fucking deal possible for a new movie, "Long Hard Road." John Morrison has been blowing on the main stream for five years now thanks to his dutifully boyfriend, Mike. Not only could John act, but he was also an accomplished musician and model. Mike saw it fit to label him the next Jim Morrison since John could pass for the legend.

Mike stood in front of the elevators. He could not wait tell JoMo the news. He bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited patiently. He shoved his hands into his pants' pockets as he stepped into the cab and pressed the desired floor. The blond had been the phone, gone to lunches, gone to dinners, doing everything to make sure his baby got the part. He patted his right jacket pocket, feeling the small box in its cloth hiding place. He bit the tip of his tongue and smiled. He folded his arms across his chest as he went over what he was going to say to JoMo. His phone vibrated in his pants' pocket and he pulled it out. He looked at the number and chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Cena...how's it hanging?" Mike answered.

"Shove it, Mizanin."

"Oh, testy."

"You stole my part."

"Hey, what can I say? Just getting the best for my baby."

The other man chuckled. "He better love you for it cause next time..."

"Next time. Next time? Really, Cena? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Keep on dreaming, man."

There was a pause.

"You still there?"

"How did an idiot like him get a great guy like you?"

Mike laughed. "He's not an idiot."

"Whatever you say, Mike, whatever you say. Hey, listen, why don't you and me go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Just a dinner between two long time friends."

Mike thought a moment. "Yeah, sure...why not? Talk to ya later."

With that, he hung up the phone. He stepped out onto the floor and walked briskly to the room that his lover and he shared for their stay. He stood in front of the door, slid is key card in, and stepped in. He stood in the common room looking over missed text the messages on his phone: one from his brother, two from his dad, and one from his other dad. The blond snapped his head up when he heard a noise coming for the bedroom.

"Oh God!" was muffled but Mike heard it clearly.

He looked to the door as he bit into his thumb nail. He looked to the exit and back to the bedroom door.

"Right there," came to his ears.

Mike moved closer to the door, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He placed both his hands on the door-frame for support.

"You're...so fucking...hot."

"I know, baby, I know."

Hot tears began to sting Mike's eyes as he placed his forehead against the wooden barrier.

"OH! Oh God!"

"That's right...I'm your God."

Mike brought his shaking hand to the doorknob and slowly twisted. Without making a sound, he pushed the door open and stuck his head in. His icy blues took in the trail of clothes leading to the bed. His boyfriend's back was to him topping another who was on their knees. Mike closed the door again and quickly left. He did not know that the door did not catch and swung open to a crack. All he was thinking was that he had to leave, that he had to find another place to be.

Mike waited for the elevators. Time ticked by. He took out his phone and slowly looked over his contact list. "Cena?"

"What up, bro?"

"Where are you?"

"Clubbing."

"Oh. Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...forget that I called." Mike hung up his phone as he stepped into the elevator. He should have gotten angry, he should be crying hysterically now. Truth be told, he had always felt that JoMo was creeping around, keeping everything on the down low. He did not know for sure and kept his suspicions to himself. The evidence was right there...in the bed that they shared temporarily and in his mind now.

His phone vibrated in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Bro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Cena."

"Don't lie to me, Mikey."

Mike did not say a word.

"Mikey?"

"I just," Mike sighed.

"Hey, meet me at my hotel...the Sheridan."

"I know your hotel and room number."

"Okay. I'm on my way there now."

"You don't have to—"

"Shut up and just get there."

Mike stared at his phone and hung up. He stayed in the corner of the elevator until it got to the first floor. He slowly made his way out and went to the parking deck to find his car. He slid into the driver side of the navigator and laid his head down on the steering wheel. His shoulders started to jerk and the tears fell.

"Son of a bitch!" He started to pound his fists on the dashboard. "I fucking hate you. Goddamn bastard! I gave you fucking everything."

Mike rocked himself as he took a couple of deep breathes. He quickly wiped his eyes and face. He started the vehicle and drove to the Sheridan which just a ten minute drive. His mind was blank throughout the car ride. He vaguely remembered parking his car and going up to John's room. He vaguely remembered shaking an elderly couples' hands and posing for a picture. He stood in front of the door and raised his hand to knock but dropped it. Mike shook his head and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked when he opened the door. "Get your skinny ass in here."

"I'm not skinny," Mike protested.

"I don't give a shit. Get in here."

Mike nodded and stepped pass his friend, getting a whiff of alcohol. He took a seat and folded his arms.

"What's wrong?" John probed while he looked through the mini fridge.

Mike did not say a word.

"If you don't talk to me, I swear I'll hold you down and shave off all your hair including your eyebrows." John placed a beer bottle on the coffee table in front of Mike, who still did not say a word.

John took a swig from his beer while staring at his friend. He nodded, placed the beer down, and got up. He went to the bathroom and rummaged through his shaving kit. He smiled evilly as he got his electronic clippers. The older man went back to Mike and stood behind him. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his friend's head back.

"Oh God!" Mike yelped.

"Talk or your pretty locks go," John commanded.

Mike stared up at him with tears forming in his eyes.

John pulled away. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I was just joking."

Mike hunched forward and buried his face into his hands. John threw the clippers onto the bed and went to his friend. He gathered the young man into his arms and rubbed his back.

"What ever it is, Mikey, it'll be okay," John soothed.

The friends stayed like that for awhile before Mike calmed down.

"It's okay," John said. "It'll be okay."

Mike shook his head.

John cupped Mike's face in his hands. "Are you going to tell me?"

"It's my John-John."

John's face became somber. "Is he...okay? Is he alive? What hospital is he at? What did the police say? Why are you here?"

"Cena!" Mike stared at his friend.

"What?" John asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine...just fucking fine."

"Oh." John let his friend's face go and went back to his seat. "Here you got me all worried over nothing."

"He's cheating on me," Mike whispered.

"I thought he was in a hospital dying. Or worse, dead. I thought he was fucking dead, Mike. The better half of my best friend, dead because of either a gun shot wound or a hit and run or overdosed on something."

"He's cheating on me."

"But no, he's fine...cheating...on you." John sat there and stared off into space. "What?"

"He's cheating on me."

John moved his eyes to meet the ice blues of his friend's.

Mike nodded.

John stared off into space once more. After awhile, he stood up and smoothed out the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

John looked down at his friend and smiled. He kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to go kill him." He started to walk to the door.

Mike latched on to his waist. "John."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Mikey, let me go."

"Cena."

"Let me go kick his ass."

"Please...Johnny"

John huffed and looked down at his friend. "Why do you ruin my fun?"

"I don't want you to go to jail."

John chuckled. "Please, I'm John Cena."

"And he's John Morrison, noted superstar, accomplished musician, most sought after model..."

"All of those thanks to you."

Mike squeezed his friend tighter.

John rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Mike let John go and wiped his eyes.

John sat back down. "You look like shit."

"Shut up."

John took a swig from his beer. He was deep in thought. Sure, he heard the rumors of JoMo's infidelity. He just shook it off though believing that they were just rumors. Mike was a great guy. He pitched JoMo like a narcotic to anyone who would listen and listen they did. Mike went to lunches and dinners, had meetings, negotiated contracts, set up tour dates, arranged filming dates, scheduled photo shoots...Mike did it all. He was a one man band in the industry pushing his baby forward into the limelight while he stood in the shadows.

Hell, John wanted to be Mike's boyfriend. He cut a sideways glance to his friend. His boyish looks, his Cheshire smile, the twinkle in his ice blues...they caused his heart to flutter.

"How...how did you find out?" John asked.

"I got back to the hotel, I heard noises, and I took a look," Mike explained. "He was fucking someone."

John stared at him. "Funny, I always thought he was a bottom."

"He's like me."

"Oh...a switch. Makes sense."

Mike fiddled with the hem of his jacket as he stared at the beer in front of him. He was never a beer drinker. He liked the finer things in life like wine, champagne, caviar, designer clothes, etc. Mike reached for the cold drink and took a swig.

"Really, Cena? Really?" Mike coughed.

"What?" the older man asked.

"This tastes like piss." Mike gagged as he placed the beer down.

"Stop being gay, dude."

"Me? What about you, Thug-a-licious?"

"What about me?"

"I'll stop being gay when you stop being gay."

"I'm bi, bro."

"Whatever. Keep saying that to make yourself feel better."

John chuckled. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "What are you going to do?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do?"

Mike shook his head. "I don't want to go back there."

"You can stay here."

"And get raped by you? Tempting but no."

John threw his head back as he laughed. "I'm being serious."

"I know." Mike rubbed his eyes. "I'm so fucking tired right now."

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

Mike nodded and took off his clothes.

"You still sleep in a shirt and underwear?" John asked while putting away the clippers.

"Yup."

John went to his suitcase and pulled out a T-shirt. He threw it at Mike, who pulled it over his head. John undressed and put on some pajama bottoms. Both men laid down in the same bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Feels like old times, huh?" John asked.

"Yup," Mike replied.

"Man, I miss college. Remember when we first met?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"Man, freshman seminar. I couldn't believe that they would let a fifteen-year-old in college, but there you were. You were so little."

Mike chuckled and sighed. "And everyone was so...mature looking."

"Those were some good times."

"They were."

John turned his head to look at the younger man. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't we ever get together?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? After I found out my boyfriend's cheating on me?"

"I know, my timing's kind of shitty but yeah."

Mike turned to meet his gaze. "Because you became my best friend and big brother. It would have been just too fucking creepy."

John smiled broadly showing off his dimples. "Seriously, your boyfriend's an idiot."

"I know...I know."

…

John Morrison stared down at his young lover. He traced the bridge of the young man's nose, brushing his thumb over the young man's lips, stroking his cheek.

"Are you trying to wake me up?" the young man asked.

"Not really, but we'll go for that," JoMo replied. "Mike will be back any moment."

The young man let out a sigh.

"Come on, Cody. Don't be like this."

Cody sat up nodding. "Do you love him?"

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"I guess. I mean, why would I still be with him after all these years?"

"Then why cheat on him?"

JoMo shrugged his shoulders. "He just doesn't fulfill my carnal needs any more. Besides, he's fucking Cena."

"Really?"

"Cena is a good looking man."

Cody smacked JoMo's chest.

"Just stating the obvious."

"Don't do it my presence." The young man slipped out of bed and began to dress. He looked up at the door and cocked his head to the side. "Did you leave the door open?"

"No, why?"

"It's open."

"It probably didn't catch."

Cody nodded and finished up. He kissed JoMo and said, "Call me when...Mother's away."

"Don't I always."

Cody kissed him again harder, tongue twirling around in JoMo's month, trying to savor his taste before he had to depart for the time being. "I'll talk with you later."

JoMo nodded and laid down. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only eleven twenty-seven.

"Huh?" he breathed. "The meeting must be running late."

He stretched and smiled after his backbone cracked. Soon, sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Song: "Celebrity Skin" - Hole  
><strong>

** Chapter Two**

_Eight Years Ago..._

_ "Close every door to me. Keep those I love from me. Children of Israel are never alone. For we know we shall find, Our own peace of mind. For we have been promised, A land of our own," Mike sang._

_ Applauds roared throughout the auditorium as the curtains fell to prepare for Act II. The musical went smoothly that night like every night it had been running. Tonight was the last showing and everyone got standing ovations. Mike just got dressed in his street clothes when a knock came._

_ "Enter," he said while lacing up his shoes._

_ "Mikey, we're going out to celebrate. Why not join us?" a blond woman asked._

_ He looked up at her and smiled. "I don't know about that Michelle."_

_ "Come on. It'd be fun."_

_ He sighed. "I'm not into going out right now."_

_ "I know. You're such a bore." She looked him over. "You and your boyfriend having a fight?"_

_ "Boyfriend?" Mike stared at her, eyebrows knitting into confusion._

_ "John Cena."_

_ Mike gave her a dumbfounded look and then roared with laughter._

_ "What?" she asked innocently._

_ He wiped the tears from his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my bestie, girl."_

_ "Oh. I just that since you two are always hanging out a lot together...and the looks..."_

_ "Looks?"_

_ "The way he would look at you...like a boyfriend in love would."_

_ Mike waved her off. "Please...we could never date. We're like family."_

_ "Okay. Just wondering." She looked at him and tilted her head to the right. "Are you dating anyone?"_

_ Mike shook his head. "I just broke up with some dick-douche."_

_ "When?"_

_ "Like a week ago."_

_ "Good, then you're coming." Michelle grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him to where the others were. "He's coming whether he likes it or not."_

_ Layla giggled. "There's a local band playing. The lead singer is hot and I mean smoking hot. You might enjoy him. You can feast your eyes upon his rock hard body, Mikey."_

_ Mike just shook his head. He let his friends drag him to a little bar know as Billy's Pub. Everyone grabbed a table and some drinks, but Mike waved off the beer. Layla smiled and brought him a Long Island instead._

_ "Smile," Michelle ordered._

_ Mike gave her a cheesy smile._

_ "That works," Layla said as she rolled her eyes._

_ "At least it's something," replied Michelle._

_ Mike smirked and took a sip of his drink not paying attention as the band took the stage._

_ "I hope you guys are having a great night cause I know we are. We're Cobalt Lovely and we're here to rock this shit," the lead singer said._

_ "1! 2! 3! 4!" the drummer shouted, banging his sticks together._

_ Music filled the room and the patrons got into the groove of the band. When the lead singer opened his mouth, Mike looked up and clenched his jaw. He took in the man's beauty, his lovely body, his voice, the gyration of his hips, his movements around the stage, and his interaction with the crowd._

_ Mike looked down and blushed. Layla and Michelle caught his reaction and winked at each other. Mike stole glimpses of the man throughout the band's set. He was unaware of his two meddling friends texting each other and a third cohort. When the band finished and walked off the stage, the lead was stopped by a young blond woman. Mike saw this and let out a sigh._

_ "Just my luck," he muttered._

_ Michelle stared at him._

_ "Excuse me, ladies," he said._

_ "Where are you going?" Layla asked._

_ Mike did not say a word. _

_ She looked to Michelle, who just shrugged her shoulders._

_ Mike weaved through the crowd and went out the back door. He leaned against the wall rubbing his temples._

_ "I hope we weren't that bad," a voice said._

_ Mike straightened up quickly and looked to the voice. Mike gave a weak smile. "You're weren't bad. It...was awesome."_

_ "Really? Then, why are you out here then?"_

_ "Just needed to get a bit of fresh air."_

_ The man nodded. "It can get stuffy in there. Hey, I'm John Morrison."_

_ "Mike...Mike Mizanin."_

_ John smiled. "That's an interesting last name."_

_ Mike nodded. "Thanks."_

_ "I have another set in thirty minutes. I was thinking...maybe you and me can go to IHOP or something."_

_ "That sounds nice."_

_ "It's a date then."_

_ Mike looked to the ground, blushing._

…

_John sang into the mic, his eyes on Mike, who stood behind the glass watching a man work his magic over the sound board. Every once in awhile, Mike would look up and smile at John and the brunette would return with a smile of his own. They spent hours each day in the recording studio, mixing, splicing, playing, singing, synthesizing...everything had to be perfect._

_ John did not mind the fuss and muss of Mike. He knew that Mike wanted the best for him and so he let the blond do what he did best: talk and pitch. John sat back and did what he did best: flirt. It bothered Mike at first, but at the end of the day, it was just that, flirting and John would always come home to him and their bed._

_ "How was that?" John asked._

_ Mike gave him the thumbs up._

_ John nodded and took off the headset. He made his way out of the booth and into Mike's arms._

_ "You did great," Mike complimented._

_ "Don't I always, babe?" John joked._

_ Mike chuckled. "You always do."_

_ They looked into each other's eyes, smiled, and shared a kiss._

…

_Photo shoots were exhausting. Make-up, dress up, posing, and click. John enjoyed being in front of the camera. It was like he was making love to it: the sultry look, the little part of the lips, turning and twisting the body at the right angles, hands placed on the hips or going through the hair or inviting to be grabbed and dragged to the bedroom for a romp, and the teasing of the tongue that lurked behind his smile._

_ Mike loved watching John pose. It was like his boyfriend was posing for him. Naughty thoughts flashed through his mind and Mike smirked. The things that they did after each shoot would porn star blush._

_ John walked towards Mike, who held out a water bottle for him._

_ "So?" John asked, twisting the cap off._

_ "Flawless," the blond replied._

_ "You flatter me."_

_ Mike blushed. "You have another photo shoot tomorrow with the band."_

_ "Another one?"_

_ Mike nodded. "Yes, baby. Must get you out there."_

_ "What am I? A new drug for the masses?" John took a swig of his water._

_ "Of course." Mike grinned and caressed John's abs. "Everyone will want a piece of you. The thing is...they can't have you."_

_ John trailed his eyes over his boyfriend's body. Handcuffs, whips, anal beads, vibrators...their toys were waiting for them. John smirked and stared into Mike's eyes. He was going to have fun making Mike scream his name._

…

_Five years ago..._

_ John and Mike stepped out of their limo, camera flashing all around. They were at the premiere of John's first movie, "Cyanide." Many actors had passed on the script, but when Mike read it, he knew that with a some rewrite this was Johnny's aim for movie stardom. He poured over the script with the writers, changed scenes, added and combined characters, lessened the comedy and up the drama and action._

_ John went over his lines with Mike every chance they got. He dove into his character until it was a part of him. He could shut his character on and off when he had to. It was all Mike's plan and the blond wanted perfection. Nothing less. Less means failure. Perfection means success._

_ "You ready for this?" Mike whispered as they posed for the cameras._

_ "Oh yeah," John replied. "You?"_

_ "Born ready."_

_ Within weeks, the movie launched John Morrison into the forefront. The internet was abuzz, the media frenzied, and fans clambered. He could not go to lunch in peace. Body guards had to be with him 24/7 for the first few years after an incident involving a crazed fan. John loved the attention and Mike loved John._

…

_The band had been on tour for three months and Mike had not been with John during that time. They had talked over the phone when Mike could get a hold of him, but it was not the same. The blond missed his boyfriend, the look of desire in his eyes, the feel of his skin, the sound of his voice, the smell of his scent, and the taste of his kiss. He drove up to the sold-out stadium and waited for a little while. The show had ended fifteen minutes ago and he wanted to surprise his lover. He went about checking his messages and tweeted._

_ Mike climbed out of the car and made his way to the back door. The door men knew he was and let him in. The roadies were putting up the equipment and the groupies waited to see their fantasy men. Mike chuckled at this._

_ "H-hey, Mike," a red-head greeted with a surprised look on his face._

_ "Heath, how was the show?" Mike asked._

_ "Killer, man, fucking killer. We played three encores."_

_ "Awesome. Is John in his room?"_

_ Heath thought a moment. "I'm not sure. We could ask Justin."_

_ Mike shook his head. "I'll look for him myself."_

_ Heath looked over Mike's shoulder. "Hey, Adam. Look whose here."_

_ Adam stopped in his tracks and turned his head. He smiled and jogged over to them; his shoulder length blond hair bounced as he ran. He held out his arms._

_ Mike went and hugged the older man. "Heard you had three encores."_

_ "Damn straight," the older man said as he released him. "How are ya?"_

_ "Fine. Missing John. Have you seen him?"_

_ Adam shook his head. "You could ask R-Truth."_

_ "That's okay. I'll go look for him." With that, Mike broke away from the two guitarists._

_ He did not notice Adam running both his hands through his hair looking concerned. He did not notice Heath texting frantically. Mike wandered around the backstage until he found John's private room. He started to knock, but the door quickly opened._

_ "Excuse me," the young man said as he stepped out and walked away._

_ Mike did not notice his disheveled state; his mind was on his boyfriend._

_ John stood up from his chair with a grin on his face. "Sweetie, what are you doing here?"_

_ "I wanted to see you...who was that?" Mike asked as he closed the door._

_ "A fan wanting some advice."_

_ Mike quirked an eyebrow._

_ "I told him he needed to find a great boyfriend like you."_

_ "Oh." Mike blushed._

_ John closed the gap between them and went in for a rough, lip bruising kiss. Mike returned the sign affection with a kiss of his own._

_ "I missed you," Mike panted as they broke apart._

_ "Daddy's been missing you too, babe."_

_ They smiled at each other and soon clothes were gone and toned, tanned bodies rubbed against each other in a lustful dance. One wanting nothing more than to be with his partner and the other wanting just sex._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

****Song: "Fallin'" - Alicia Keys****

**Chapter Three**

The morning rays slowly sipped into the bedroom chasing the darkness of sleep away. John slowly stirred. He yawned and turned over onto his back. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands before scanning the room and blinking several times.

"Mike?" he called.

He yawned and stretched.

"Michael," John called again.

He sat up, scanning round the room once more. He got up and headed to the bathroom; white tile greeted him. He scratched the back of his head wondering where Mike could be. He shrugged his shoulders and went to change into gym clothes. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the hotel's gym for his morning workout.

Meanwhile, the other John woke with a start, looking around his room frantically.

"Mike?" he called. "Mikey?"

John reached for his phone and called. He turned his head when he heard his friend's phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. John closed his phone as he stared at the jacket and tie lying on the floor. His loaned T-shirt was next to him. John sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. His eyes grew wide. He grabbed his card key and ran out of the room pulling his sneakers on. He pressed the up arrow and watched the elevator climb to his floor. He stepped in and repeatedly pressed the button leading to the top most floor before the roof.

"Please, don't do this Mikey," John prayed to himself.

The slow ride was agonizing. He paced the cab like a caged lion. He looked at the numbers and cursed. He ran his fingers though his short hair.

"Hurry up," he growled. "Hurry up, damnit!" He hit the doors with both his hands.

Soon, but not soon enough for John, the doors opened and he made his way to the stairwell. He took the steps two at a time and got to the roof's door which was propped open. He went through and looked around. Mike stood at the edge as he surveyed the city. The wind blew causing his unbuttoned shirt to fly open. John took a deep breathe and slowly made his way to his friend; the gravel crunched beneath his feet.

"Mikey," John said lowly so not to scare him.

"I loved him, Johnny," Mike said. "Hell...I still do."

"I know, baby, I know. Um, let's talk about it over breakfast." He stood behind Mike and just stared at him.

Mike looked over his shoulder with a sad smile on his face. "What's the point?"

"Breakfast or talking?"

A tear rolled down his face. "Talking."

John moved his eyes around quickly trying to think of something, anything to get his friend away from the edge. "To get your mind straight. To get all your feelings out. To figure out what to do."

Mike laughed as he rocked back onto his heels.

John's breathe hitched in his throat.

"Why? Why, Johnny, why? Why don't I just jump?"

"Because I love you, baby...and your family loves you."

Tears kept falling.

"What about your brother? He loves you. He looks up to you. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?"

Mike shook his head.

"Then, come to me, baby. Let's get you off this roof, okay? I know that I'd feel much better if you were in my arms right now."

Mike looked out over the city again. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the tears fall. He stepped away from the ledge and John wrapped his arms around him.

"Baby boy," John cried, "don't you ever scare me like that again." He wiped his friend's face.

Mike gave him a lopsided smile. "I can't promise you that."

John looked into his eyes. "Promise me."

The young blond moved his face to the side to avoid looking at his friend.

John grabbed his chin and turned his face to look him in the eyes once more. "Please."

The younger man blinked quickly, trying to fight back the tears.

"Please, Mikey."

He slowly nodded.

"Good, let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay, but I need to go back to my hotel, grab a shower, and get my things."

"What are you going to do?"

They made their way back to the door and down the stairs.

"I'm not sure yet," Mike confessed.

John nodded. "Well, just take it one day at a time."

"That's the plan, Johnny."

"Get your shit and come to back to my hotel, okay?"

"We'll see. I'll meet you at what ever place you pick, okay?"

John smiled and nodded.

When they reached John's room, Mike grabbed his jacket and tie and left for his hotel. He knew that JoMo would be working out so there was no chance that Mike would see him. He got to the room and looked around. He sighed and laid out his clothes to wear for the day. He quickly striped, went into the bathroom, and stood in the shower. He loved the water raining down on him. The water's gentle warm touch eased his body into relaxation and caused last night's events to melt from his mind.

The door opened and JoMo stood in the doorway. He watched his boyfriend enjoying the shower. He smirked to himself and closed the door behind him quietly. He slipped out of his gym clothes and stepped into the shower. He slipped his arm around Mike's waist and pulled the blond to him.

Mike let out a yelp.

"Hey, sexy!" JoMo cheerily greeted.

Mike stiffened up in the embrace.

"Relax, it's just me, baby."

The blond tried to calm his breathing. "You scared the shit of me, John-John."

"I'm sorry, love."

"What are you doing back from your workout so soon?"

"I forgot something. I heard the shower running and wanted to surprise you." JoMo nuzzled the back of Mike's neck.

Mike let out a small moan. John kissed and bit the nape of Mike's neck causing his boyfriend to tremble. JoMo trailed his other hand down Mike's side and to his member. He slowly stroked his lover. Mike swallowed deeply, trying to fight the urge, trying to remember John's infidelity. John turned Mike around and looked into his eyes. He cupped the blond's face and kissed him deeply.

Mike parted his lips to let John in. The brunette's muscle expertly explored his lover's mouth like it did many times before. He pulled away and stared into Mike's ice blues once more.

"You're so beautiful," John whispered.

Mike blushed. His plan of leaving JoMo left his mind and his heart swelled with love for the man before him. Mike bit his bottom lip.

"What is it, love?" JoMo asked.

"I got you the lead in 'Long Hard Road'," he quietly replied.

"What? Really?"

Mike nodded.

"I bet Cena's pissed."

"He is...he called me."

JoMo clenched his jaw. "Really?"

Mike nodded. "He wants to have breakfast. Do you want to come?"

JoMo thought a moment. "Sure...so I get to rub it in his face."

"Please."

The brunette nodded. "I'll play nice...just this once."

"Thank you." Mike pulled the man closer to him. "Can we leave here tonight? I want to go back home."

JoMo said nothing but looked down.

"John?"

He finally nodded. "Sure. We can leave tonight."

"You want to have a quickie before breakfast?"

"Tempting, but I would rather have an afternoon delight."

Mike smiled. "You're such a dork."

"Hey...I'm your dork."

Mike nodded and began washing up.

They dressed and soon left to met Cena at a little eatery simply known as Lilah's that he picked out. Cena looked up from his menu with confusion written all over his face when he saw them enter. He quickly shook if off and smiled.

"Morning, guys," he greeted.

"Cena," JoMo said.

"Morning," Mike replied lowly.

The two sat down and looked over the menu.

John studied both men. His eyes rested on Mike, who briefly looked up at him. He said, "Congrats on getting the lead role, Morrison."

"Thanks," the brunette said. "I owe it all to my baby."

Cena nodded. "Yeah, you do. He stole it from me."

"You know Mikey is the best."

"I'm well aware."

A waitress came to take their drink order. She stammered and stumbled over her words when she saw who she was to be waiting on. JoMo and Cena just smiled at her. They placed in their drink order and she all but skipped away.

"I never grow tired of that," JoMo stated.

Cena nodded, eyes still on Mike, who read his over his menu.

"So, what are we thinking about ordering?" Mike asked, never taking his eyes off the menu.

"I don't know," JoMo answered as he skimmed the menu. "Did I just read that right?"

Mike looked up at him.

"Waffles and fried chicken?"

"To each their own," Cena said as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded and ordered. The three made idle chit-chat until their meal came. Mike talked to JoMo about the part and his boyfriend listened. Cena kept silent most of the time.

"Would you fellows like dessert?" the waitress asked.

"A little later," replied Mike.

She looked to the other two, who agreed with Mike.

"I'll be right back," Mike excused himself.

Cena watched him leave. "Excited?"

JoMo nodded. "Always."

"So."

"So." JoMo sighed and looked at his watch.

"I think I'll go use the restroom as well," Cena replied as he stood.

JoMo watched Cena make his way to the restrooms before pulling out his cellphone.

Mike washed his hands as soon as Cena came in. Mike looked up at his friend who stood with his muscular arms folded across his chest. He moved his icy blues down quickly.

"What the fuck, Mike?" Cena asked as he came up behind his friend.

"What do you mean?" Mike inquired.

"Don't, Mike, don't. Don't give me that bullshit. You know what I mean. What the fuck, dawg?"

"I'm going to work it out with him."

Cena narrowed his eyes. "You're just going to ignore it, aren't you? Aren't you?"

"That's my choice."

Cena carded his hand over his short hair. "Don't do this, Mike. Please. I don't want a repeat of last time."

The younger man shut his eyes. "That was years ago."

"It's still fresh in my mind as well as this morning's incident."

Mike shook his head. "Please, Johnny. Let me try and work it out."

John worked his jaw back and forth before finally nodding.

Mike turned and left with Cena behind right behind him.

"Don't be like this, Cody. Mike wants to go back home to go over the scripts," JoMo explained. He saw Mike and Cena approaching. "I'll call you later."

Mike sat back down and smiled at JoMo. "Who was that?"

"Justin," JoMo smoothly lied.

"How's he doing?"

"It's Justin. Heath's driving him crazy as usual."

Mike nodded.

"So, y'all ready for dessert?" the waitress asked.

Mike smiled at her. "I would like a cheesecake brownie sundae."

"Same here," Cena replied.

"Just ice-cream for me...no nuts," JoMo replied.

…

JoMo and Mike boarded the plane and took their seats. Both men had their iPods to keep themselves entertained when they did not have anything to talk about. Mike squeezed JoMo's hand and smiled at him. The brunette smirked.

"When's filming?" John asked.

"In three weeks," Mike replied.

"You think we have enough time to go over the script."

Mike nodded. "We've been placed in tighter spots."

"True."

Soon, the plane was in flight. Mike made himself comfortable and went to sleep. John had caught the attention of a very attractive young man. Looking at his boyfriend, he got up and went to introduce himself. The young man smiled up adoringly at John and they soon slipped into the restroom.

After ten minutes, Mike woke with a start and looked to his love. He sat up straight and scanned the cabin. "Huh?" Mike got comfortable again and looked out at the city lights below. He closed his eyes briefly and was lulled back to sleep.

He woke once more when JoMo sat back down. "Hey, baby."

"You're awake," JoMo chuckled. "I thought you'd be out like a light."

"You know me."

John nodded.

Mike stretched and yawned.

An older gentleman came up to them. "Excuse me, sir?"

John looked up to him. "Yes?"

"I was talking to your friend there," the man stated gesturing to Mike.

Mike gazed up at the older man.

"Well, it is you," the man said with a smile on his face.

John stared at the gentleman as he knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"The last time I saw you you were just nineteen years old at Carnegie Hall."

Mike gave a small smile. "That was so long ago."

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Your performance of Paganini's Caprices was magnificent and flawless."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you for such a lovely night. It was the first time I've been out since my wife died. That night, hearing you play, brought me peace. I hope you will return to the stage soon."

"Thank you."

The gentleman left.

John stared at Mike.

"What?" Mike asked.

"What was that all about?" John asked.

"I used to play the violin," Mike explained. "That was so long ago."

John nodded and the two enjoyed the rest of the plane ride home to L.A.

The plane landed, they got their bags, and went home to their condo. Mike dropped off their bags in the bedroom and kicked his shoes off before laying down on his stomach.

John stared at him. "You want to go out?"

"No," Mike mumbled.

"We're home...in the most happening town in the States. Let's go out."

"John-John," he whined. "I just want to rest."

"Fine," John sighed. "I'm going to take a shower and go out. The night's still young."

"Kay," Mike mumbled, staring at the headboard.

The blond could hear the shower going and his boyfriend singing. Mike shook his head and buried his face into the pillow. John came out and got dressed. He climbed on top of Mike.

"Don't wait up," he whispered in his ear.

Mike nodded.

"I love you, babe" John said.

"I love you too," Mike mumbled into the pillow.

John kissed his neck and left.

Mike lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took off his clothes and drew a bath for himself. He lay in the tub thinking about his life, his love, his loss.

Cena sat in his hotel room with his head buried in his hands. He lifted his head up and cracked his neck. He rolled his shoulders trying to get some relief from the tension that built up. He leaned forward a bit, eyes on the carpet. "Mikey," he breathed.

The night was indeed young and JoMo found himself dancing between two women as he eyed a brunette young man. Their eyes locked and a smile played on the star's lips. A hand clamped down on John's shoulder.

He looked. "Hey, Ziggy."

A platinum blond man held his arms out and John hugged him.

"Excuse me, ladies." John pulled the man to his table. "How's it going, man?"

"All good, all good." The man pushed his shades on top of his head. "Where's the wifey?"

"Home. We just got back into town"

The man nodded. "And you're leaving him alone?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "He can keep himself entertained."

The man smirked.

"What have you been up to, Zigg-man?"

"The usual shit. Got a part in an action flick."

"Nice," John said. "Mikey just landed me the lead in 'Long Hard Road'."

The man shook his head. "You're one lucky son-a-bitch."

"All thanks to my Mike."

The young man that John was eying came over. He ran his hand across John's shoulders and walked away. John watched as the man made his way to the restrooms.

"Excuse me, Dolph," John said as he got up. "Duty calls."

Dolph watched the star leave. He shook his head. "Douche."

Mike sat in his office staring down at his violin. He traced his fingers across the strings, the body, and the chin rest. He took the bow and tightened it. He applied the light amber rosin onto the hairs. He lifted the violin out of its black velvet home. He brought the instrument to his chin and drew the bow across the strings. It was out of tune. Mike sighed and went looking for his tuning fork in his case. He hit the fork against the edge of the case and placed the small metal between his teeth. He started to tune the E string, then the A, the D, and finally, the G.

Mike closed his eyes for a moment recalling the music that he once preformed. His fingers never forget the notes that his heart loved the play. The bow danced across the strings filling the room with music from the masters of the past. He stopped playing as soon as his mind went to his John. The blond looked down at his violin and shook his head. He released the tension in the bow and put it up. He took out a cloth from one of the compartments to wipe the violin clean. He laid the wooden instrument back in its home. He traced the strings, the body, and chin rest once more before closing the case. His hand stayed on the hard covering as tears formed in his eyes.

Mike had a dream once before John, but he put it aside for his John-John. He gave John his heart. He wanted him to shine. He wanted to give the man the world. He wanted nothing less for his baby. Mike was madly in love with him. But why does his love hurt so badly?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

****Song: "Grenade" - Bruno Mars  
><strong>**

** Chapter Four**

Mike woke to an empty bed. He chewed on his bottom lip and fought back the tears that threatened to pour. The blond wiped his eyes and slowly climbed out of bed. He went to the bathroom and ran the shower. He stood underneath the waters trying to clear away the morning fog and John's absence. He stepped out and dried off. Mike looked at his face in the mirror and shook his head before brushing his teeth and shaving. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, the smell of breakfast hit his nose.

Mike tilted his head and made his way to the kitchen to see John setting the table.

His boyfriend looked up, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning," Mike replied.

"I hope you're hungry."

Mike nodded and took a seat.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be a busy day. Might as well get through the scripts as quickly as possible."

The blond smiled. "You didn't have to make breakfast."

"I wanted to."

"You could have woke me."

"Could...but you looked so peaceful."

Mike blushed and silently ate. After breakfast, they cleaned up the dishes and kitchen together and went to living room. Mike handed John the script while he kept a copy for himself. They stayed there running lines over and over until John flopped down in a chair rubbing his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm tired," John complained.

"I'm sorry, babe." Mike looked at his watch. "Damn. Wanna grab dinner and catch a movie?"

"You go ahead. I'm thinking about staying in for once."

"Really?" Mike quirked an eyebrow.

John nodded.

"Well, I can grab dinner and we can have a night in."

"Don't worry about me," John said. "You go...have fun."

"You sure?"

John nodded.

"Okay." Mike walked out of the living room and gave John one last look.

John smiled at him and stretched out on the couch.

Mike made sure to grab his phone, wallet, and keys. He went back to John and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours."

John nodded.

Mike left and went to his favorite sub-shop. He waited in line while texting his brother to pass time.

"Surprise, surprise," Dolph greeted as he walked in.

Mike looked over to him and smiled. "Well, well. I haven't seen you in forever."

Both men hugged each other.

Dolph looked around. "Where's JoMo?"

"He wanted a night in."

Dolph quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Mike nodded.

"He's letting a fine specimen like you out and about by yourself?"

Mike chuckled. "Care to join me for a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

They ordered and sat down. Mike made sure to place their order number up.

"So, what's been happening with you?" Mike asked.

"Got a part in an action flick...with Dwayne Johnson," Dolph replied.

"Awesome. Excited?"

"Totally."

"Excuse me, sir?" a young woman said.

Both men looked to her.

"You're Mike Mizanin," she stated.

Mike nodded.

"Can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure."

She handed Dolph the camera and Mike posed with her.

"Thanks," she said. "I was wondering...um...don't take this the wrong way, but...why did you stop performing?"

Mike smiled, "I was busy dealing with my boyfriend's career to worry about my own."

"He's a very lucky man to have you."

"Thanks."

The woman nodded. "Well, since his career is pretty much solidified, you could go back to performing again. I loved hearing you play when I was visiting my sister in college."

"Thank you."

"Have a great night."

"You too." Mike watched after her and shook his head.

Dolph chuckled.

"What?" Mike asked.

"She's barely legal and she remembers hearing you play the violin."

Mike shrugged.

"Have you thought about, you know, going back?"

"What?"

"I mean, playing the violin, the cello, the piano...doing the things that you liked to do."

Mike shook his head. "I'm taking care of John. I have to make sure that he is on schedule for things."

"Fuck him," Dolph said. "Dude, I've heard you play. You're good. John's a big boy. He can handle himself. If not, he can get an agent instead of relying on you."

"It doesn't work that way."

Before Dolph could open his mouth, their meal came.

"Just drop it, please," Mike pleaded.

Dolph nodded and they ate, making conversation. When they were done, they stepped out into the night.

"It was nice having an impromptu dinner with you," Mike said.

"You too," Dolph replied. "What are you going to do now?"

"Go to the movies."

"You know, it's been awhile since I've been. Mind if you join?"

Mike shook his head. With that, both men spent their time enjoying each other's company. After the movie, they decided to walk on the beach.

"You should, you know," Dolph replied.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Go back to performing."

Mike chuckled. "That was so long ago. I can't go back."

Dolph looked to him. He took in Mike's profile and a smile played on the platinum blond's lips. He often thought about kissing those lips but could not bring himself to do so. Mike was a friend...who was in love with a fool. It broke his heart to see him in the shadows while the lesser man shone in the spotlight. To him, John Morrison was trash that was made pretty.

"What's on your mind?" Mike questioned.

"This movie," Dolph lied as they got to a bench.

Mike sat down. "Don't be nervous. You've been in plenty of movies."

"I know, but this is my first action film."

"Hey, you're in shape and you look good. Don't worry about it."

Dolph nodded and both men sat looking at the stars.

…

John Cena sat in the club by himself in a corner. He watched the bodies gyrate and grind against each other. The smell of sweat, mingled perfume and cologne, and lust stung his nose. He took a swig of his beer, not caring about what was going on around him.

He opened his shirt to cool off.

A young woman walked over and sat down. They made idle conversation before she leaned over and kissed him. He received the kiss and soon dominated her mouth. The woman straddled him and he smirked at her as he bit his lip. She started to kiss his neck and nipped his collarbone. He bucked up and grabbed her chin. He started to devour her mouth again.

From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Mike. He stopped and looked around.

"Is something the matter, baby?" she asked.

John shook his head. "Let's take this some where more private."

She smiled and got off of him. He threw some money down and led her out of the club.

…

"Cody, don't be like this," JoMo said. "I know you miss me. I miss you too." John walked around the living room, eyes taking in nothing and yet everything.

"How about you come with me to the set?"

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, Mike never comes to any of my filmings. He says it would be distracting to me to have him around all the time."

"You think he's making excuses to be with Cena?"

John was silent. He stared at a picture of him holding Mike with his head on the blond's shoulder.

"John?"

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." He sighed. "Yeah, I do think that."

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"It's up to you, babe. You can stay for the whole time or half."

"You're sure that Mike won't show up?" Cody asked.

"I'm sure. He always calls. It's my shows that he pops up at unexpectedly."

There was a long pause.

"Cody?"

"Okay. I'll go with you."

…

Dolph sighed and looked to Mike, who had his head back still star-gazing. He bit his lip as he stared at Mike's lips.

"Can I do something and not have you offended?" Dolph asked.

Mike furrowed his brows and stared at him. "Okay."

Dolph leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mike's. The blond widened his eyes but remained still. Dolph traced his tongue along Mike's lower lip, causing him to moan. Dolph deepened the kiss and plunged his tongue in. The men sat, kissing before the aching in the lungs demanded air.

Mike sat, staring at the ground.

"Sorry," Dolph said. "I've always wanted to do that."

Mike nodded.

"Listen, go after your dreams. It's not too late." Dolph stood up. "And John's an idiot to let you stay in the shadows."

Mike just nodded again and the men went their separate ways. Mike had not slept the whole night. He felt guilty for allowing Dolph kiss him. He felt like he had cheated on John. He looked to his love, who was sound asleep. Mike sat up, climbed out of bed, and went to his office. But what stayed most on his mind was Dolph telling him to go after his dreams.

Mike stared at the violin case, deep in thought. He had never really thought about going back on stage to do what he loved. He knew that he had talen, but so did John. He knew that people loved him, but people loved and clamored to John. Mike shook his head.

"What are you doing up?" John asked as he stretched.

"Thinking."

John yawned before asking, "About what?"

"What Dolph said to me."

The brunette looked at him and folded his arms over his chest. "When did you see him?"

"Last night. He had dinner with me and went to the movies."

"So you called him up?"

"No, he showed up."

John clenched his jaw and ran his fingers through the dark brown locks. "What did you talk about?"

"He thinks that I have talent and should go back on stage."

John nodded.

"Your thoughts?"

Mike shook his head. "All of my time is for you."

John slowly walked to him. "Did you enjoy your time with him?"

Mike looked up at John. "He's a friend...so yes."

Mike did not see the hand coming, but he felt the sharp pain. He gingerly touched his cheek as his eyes moved to his lover.

"Did you fuck him?" John asked.

Mike shook his head, not knowing where this line of questioning was coming from.

"I can handle the fact that you're friends with Cena, but with Dolph? Him as well? How many more are there?"

Mike just stared at him.

John took a step toward him and Mike flinched. The brunette shook his head and walked away.

Mike sank into the couch, eyes roaming around the room. His mind was in turmoil. John had never raised his hand to him, not even raising his voice at him. He did not know what was going on. He blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears. The blond took a deep breath and made his way out of his office. He went back to the bedroom, hoping that John was gone, but he sat on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands.

"I'm sorry," John said. "I didn't mean it. I see how they all look at you. It just drives me crazy."

Truth be told, John did not like men lusting after Mike. Mike was his and his alone. Sure, he went out and fucked around, but Mike was there to hold him, tell him how much that he loved John, and make life better. John did not know why he stepped around on Mike a lot. At first, it was a fun dirty secret. Then, because he could. Mike fulfilled his needs, never telling him no. It was just something about Mike that caused him to wander.

"They all want you," John said. "Haven't you noticed? Hell, even my band members want a piece of you."

Mike sat down next to John, who placed his head on the blond's shoulder.

"I love you, Mikey."

"I-I lo—"

Mike's cell went off. He looked to it and answered. "Hello...okay...okay."

"What?" John asked when he hung up.

"They've moved up the filming date. They need you in Australia next week," Mike said.

John sighed.

The week went by with Mike and John going over the script day in and day out. When breaks came, Mike arranged the hotel stay and John's plane tickets. He even packed John's bags for him.

The day came to see John off. They waited for his flight to be boarded.

"I was thinking..." Mike began.

"About going back to the stage?" John finished.

Mike nodded.

"Can you even still play?" John asked. "I mean, there is a lot of competition out there when it comes to playing a classical instrument."

"True."

"You have to go to audition after audition hoping that a conductor would pick you for their orchestra or symphony. It's been like what...eight years since you played?"

Mike nodded.

"You're going to have to take lessons again to get to where you need to be to compete with the young bloods."

Mike nodded.

"Listen, I'm trying to knock you down, but that's the reality. Besides, I'm a handful."

"I know."

The boarding call came and John smiled at Mike.

"I'll be gone for a three months or so. How are you going to cope without me?" John asked.

"I'm thinking about going to my parents'," Mike replied.

John nodded. "Tell them I said 'Hi'."

"I will."

John pulled Mike in for a kiss. "I'll try to call every day."

"Twice a week. Need your head to be in the game."

"Yes, Mother." John winked and left.

Mike stared after him, hands in his pocket. He fought back tears as he turned to leave. John's words stung him and his heart broke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "Who Can I Run To" - Xscape**** **

**Chapter Five**

It had been three days since John left for Australia. Three days that Mike had been thinking about his relationship with John. Three days that Mike had been thinking about going back to his career. Three days of trying to sleep in an empty bed. Three days of crying.

The blond was pale and had bags underneath his ice blues. He had not been feeling well and did not care to do anything productive. He wrapped himself in his blankets staring off into space. Coughs ripped through his body.

"Damn Georgia weather," he mumbled. His cellphone went off and he grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine...who's this?" Mike asked.

"Uh...it's Dolph."

Mike looked at the number. "Oh, sorry."

"That's fine."

Mike began to cough violently.

"Mike?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You don't sound it. I'm coming over."

Before he could protest, Dolph had cut the connection. Mike lay, shaking his head. He did not want anyone to see him like that, sick and helpless, much less Dolph seeing how John reacted when he told John about his impromptu date. Mike coughed again, body convulsing. His chest hurt and it was getting hard for him to breathe.

Eventually, Mike sat up but laid back down. He decided to roll out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth. He heard the bell and slowly made his way to the door.

Dolph stood on the porch. His smile turned into a frown. "Mike, I think I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Mike shook his head which he began to regret. The world started to spin and he began to gag. He steadied himself against the door, eyes squeezed shut, breathing slow and deep.

"Yeah...you're going to the hospital. Now."

Dolph carried Mike to the car and drove him to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible. He signed Mike and waited. Mike had his head on Dolph's shoulder barely able to move. They called Mike back after an hour of wait time. An orderly had to wheel him to the examination room. Now, Dolph waited for the doctors to come out and talk to him. He chatted up the nurses, gave autographs, and posed for pictures. Mike had only been away for an hour, but sometimes doctor's visits could take longer.

Mike's cellphone rang and Dolph answered, "Hello?"

"Mikey, my love," John greeted.

Dolph laughed. "I'm not Mikey and I'm not your love."

"Who is this?"

"Dolph."

John pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the number. "What are you doing with Mike's phone?"

"Mike's in the hospital."

"What? What happened? Is he alright?"

"He's sick. I called him and he sounded kind of off so I went to check up on him. He looked like death warmed over. I dragged his ass to the hospital. I've been waiting like for an hour since they took him back to the examination room."

"They haven't told you anything?"

"Nope," Dolph answered. "Dude, he doesn't look good."

John ran his fingers through his long locks.

"Hopefully, it's nothing serious."

"Damnit!" John cursed.

"What?"

"I'm going to hop on the next flight and come home quickly."

Dolph laughed. "The hell you are. You know what Mike would say if he sees you back home and not on the set."

John remained silent. He wanted to be with Mike but knew that Dolph was right. Mike would have a fit and blame himself for John losing the lead that he worked so hard to get John. The other reason why he wanted to go back was so Dolph Ziggler would not spend any more quality time with his boyfriend.

Cody came out of the bathroom and looked at him. John gave a small, sad smile.

"You're right," John said. "Mike would chew my ass out. If it's anything serious, let me know cause I'm back whether he likes it or not."

"Can do, but...you know he'll just hire a nurse if it's anything too serious."

"I know, I know. Thanks."

"No problem."

John hung up the phone and sat for awhile, staring off into space.

Cody slid into bed with him and kissed his bare shoulder. "What?"

"Mike's in the hospital."

"What?"

John nodded. "Dolph took him."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know yet."

Cody studied his face. "You think Mike and Dolph have a thing?"

John shrugged his shoulders.

"John."

"Starting to think that."

Cody began to nip at his shoulder and slid his tongue across his collarbone. "Even if they did, you have me...and Mike doesn't know about me."

John nodded and gazed down at Cody's handsome face. He cupped the young man's face with his hands and kissed him.

"Mr. Ziggler?" the nurse called.

Dolph looked up from his magazine.

"The doctor is ready to see you."

He nodded and followed the nurse. Mike was hooked up to some machines and an oxygen mask.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Justice," the man said. He was a tall, bald black man. He appeared to be in his forties and wore glasses. He also had a five o'clock shadow.

"Dolph Ziggler." Dolph shook his hand. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has fluid in his lungs leading me to believe that he has pneumonia. Other symptoms have occurred as well. He started to cough up mucus. Upon further examination, I've concluded that he has bronchitis and pneumonia."

Dolph looked at him. "Is that even possible?"

"It doesn't happen often, but it can."

The young man nodded.

"We have him on a special mix of oxygen and medication to ease his breathing. He'll be able to go home tomorrow." He began to write. "Since he is generally healthy this should pass in a month."

"Should?"

"It might take up to two months."

"Okay."

Dr. Justice handed him the prescription request. "This is the medication that he will need."

Dolph looked over the medication.

"The pills are to clear up the mucus and the fluids. This one right here," he pointed, "is used in a humidifier. It will ease his coughs. I'm also prescribing a sedative so he can sleep soundly at night. He will need an inhaler."

"Why?"

"Just in case he decides to go out and starts coughing, it'll ease it. Also from experience. My niece went through this same problem when she was four. After it passed, she developed asthma. I'm not saying that he will develop asthma, but there is a possibility. Is there anyone that he can stay with to help him?"

"I'm not sure," Dolph answered as he reread the prescription. "I need to call his family."

"That's for the best. Keep them informed and see if any of them can stay with him or hire a nurse. If there is anything else," the doctor reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a business card, "or have any questions, call me."

Dolph nodded and went to sit by Mike's side. He patted his hand causing Mike to stir.

Dolph smiled. "You'll have to stay here the night, but I can take you home in the morning. You have bronchitis and pneumonia. I'm going to call your family to let them know that you're okay. Then, I'm going to fill your prescription. Is that okay?"

Mike nodded.

"I'm taking your phone. No texting for you. You need to rest."

The sick blond smiled.

"I'll be back to sit with you after I get everything done, okay?"

The blond nodded.

Dolph stood and made his way to the hospital pharmacy. As he waited, he called John Morrison first.

"Yes...what? Hello?" John said breathlessly.

"Hey, John. It's Dolph again. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just startled. I was asleep. What's happening?"

Dolph quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Mike's okay. Just bronchitis...and pneumonia. They're keeping him overnight and I'm getting his prescription filled. I'm going to call his family. Is there anything I should know about them?"

"Well," John thought, "he's adopted."

"Okay."

"His mom's name is," a snicker, "Shawn and his dad's Hunter."

Dolph pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at the number and nodded. "Oh...kay?"

"Mike's real family kicked him out when he told them that he was gay. He was fourteen at the time. Shawn was his fresh seminar professor and decided that Mike needed a supportive family. So, he and Hunter adopted him. Shawn does have a son from his first marriage. You know the quarterback for the Washington Redskins?"

"Alex Riley Michaels?"

"Yeah...that's his brother, Shawn's only kid."

"Anything else?" Dolph asked.

"Nope...well, Hunter can be a dick, but that's it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Dolph looked at Mike's phone. "Dick-douche." He looked through the contacts and found Shawn's number.

"Hey, sweetie," Shawn greeted.

"Mr. Michaels?"

"That's me...who's this?"

"I'm a friend of Mike's. I'm using his phone."

A pause.

"The reason why I'm calling, sir, is to tell you that Mike's in the hospital."

"What? Is he okay? What hospital? I'm coming down there."

"Sir. Sir? Sir!"

"Don't 'sir' me, boy. Just give me tell me what I need to know."

Dolph sighed. "He's fine. He has bronchitis and pneumonia. They're keeping him overnight."

Heavy breathing. "Bronchitis and pneumonia?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be taking him home tomorrow. He'll need someone to watch over him for, I think, about two weeks to a month. The doctor said that it should last for about month, maybe two. He could develop asthma."

"Could?"

"Yes, sir," Dolph said. "It's a possibility but not for sure."

"What's your name, son?"

"Dolph Ziggler."

A soft chuckle. "The horror actor."

Dolph rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's me."

"Thank you for taking care of my son. Where's Morrison?"

"He's in Australia for filming."

A loud sigh.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Nothing. Um, Hunt and I will be down there tomorrow to look after him."

"Okay."

Dolph thought a moment after hanging up from Shawn. He smiled and looked for Cena's number.

"What up, bro?" Cena greeted.

"That's how you greet friends?" Dolph asked.

"Dolph?"

"The one and only."

"Why do you have Mike's phone?"

"First, don't interrupt me when I tell you, okay?"

A pause.

"Cena?"

"Fine," Cena replied.

"Mike's in the hospital."

"What? Mike's in the—"

"Cena."

John gritted his teeth. "Fine, fine. Continue."

Dolph smiled. "They're keeping him overnight to help ease his breathing. He has bronchitis and pneumonia. I'm filling his prescription right now. His dads will be here tomorrow to look after him."

"Thanks for telling me. Wait. Where's Morrison?"

"In Australia for filming."

"Son-of-a-goddamn-motherfucking-cock sucking-whoring ass-bitch!"

Dolph's eyes widened at the string of profanity that fell from Cena's lips. He had never heard the man utter a curse word in his presence. Hell, Cena never even raised his voice before.

"Ce-Cena?" Dolph called.

"Sorry, I'm just...," Cena stated.

"I understand."

"Is he on his way back?"

"Uh...no. You know Mike. If Morrison left the set to be with him, Mike would have a fit."

"I don't give a shit. His boyfriend needs to be there for him." Cena mumbled, "Cheating ass whore."

"What?" Dolph asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Cena wiped his mouth. "He's going home tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll be in tomorrow as well."

Before Dolph could say anything, Cena hung up. He sat on the edge of his bed, eyes glued to the floor. He shook his head and went about packing.

"Mr. Ziggler?" the pharmacist called.

Dolph stood up and paid for the medication. He jogged back to Mike's room and sat with him for a little while longer.

The next day, Dolph drove Mike back to his place. Mike slept most of the way because of the sedative the doctor gave him. Dolph did not mind the silence. He felt happy that Mike was in his presence. He wanted to spend some more alone time with the slightly younger man, to get to know him better. He knew that if he had the time, Mike would change his mind about John Morrison and look at him in a new light.

Dolph parked his car in the driveway and patted Mike's hand. Mike looked up groggily but went back to sleep. Dolph smiled at this and slid out of the driver's seat. The door opened to Mike's condo and three blond men walked. One Dolph recognized as Cena. He had no clue on who the other two were. Both had long hair kept in a ponytail. Once was taller and more muscular while the other was an inch or two shorter and a bit leaner.

"Dolph," John greeted.

Both men shook hands.

"This is Shawn," John pointed to the smaller blond, "and that is Hunter."

Dolph shook their hands.

"How's Mike?" John asked.

"Asleep," Dolph answered. "Dr. Justice gave him a sedative so he could sleep so the coughing wouldn't be too hard on his body."

Hunter leaned into car and scooped Mike into his arms. Mike shifted and tried to resist but failed. Dolph got a black bag out from the backseat and followed everyone to the home. Dolph sat in the kitchen with John and Shawn. They waited for Hunter to come back so Dolph could explain what needed to be done to take care of Mike. The man in question soon emerged and sat next to Shawn.

Dolph cleared his throat and took everything out of the overnight bag. He looked at the labels. "These two help reduce the mucus and fluids in his lungs. They should be given four times a day. The doctor said the best way to take them is with food because they taste horrible. I got this humidifier for these one. Just two drops into the water basin every two hours." He looked at the last bottle. "This last one is a sedative to help him sleep at night. Uh, the coughing gets worse at night."

John took off his cap and scratched his head before placing it back on.

"Here's his inhaler. Make sure he takes it with him when he goes out. It helps with the coughing and breathing problems that he might have."

Shawn looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Dolph shook his head. "It's not a problem. He's a friend so..."

Hunter grunted.

Shawn elbowed his husband in the rubs.

"Thanks, man," John said.

"Don't worry about it," Dolph replied. "If I didn't insist on coming by...Mike can be a stubborn one."

Everyone agreed.

Mike lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The sedative was wearing off. He looked to his right and began to cry. His John was not there to comfort him and he wanted him. Mike wanted to call him and plead with him to come home. He was too weak to move. The coughs took its toll on his body. He painfully rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Dolph stuck his head in. He smiled at the man's form. He crept close to the bed and leaned forward. "I'm going, okay? Your dads are here as well as Cena. They're going to take care of you until you get better. If you need anything, just call me." He kissed Mike's cheek. "Get better soon."

Dolph left and Mike tried to lift his head just as the door opened again.

"Whatcha need, baby?" Shawn asked as he went to his son's side.

"Thirsty," Mike whispered.

"I'll be right back."

Mike could hear his father leave. He reached his arm out and ran his hand over John's place in bed. He let his tears flow freely. Shawn came back and saw Mike's tears. He was understanding and did not question his son. He just wiped the tears away and kissed his son on the forehead.

The ill man kept his fathers and Cena busy for the past two weeks. The coughs rattled his body to the core. No energy to move. Mind on nothing else but when the next fit would hit. Trying to keep food down. Breathing uneven and labored.

The third week was somewhat better. Mike lay in his bath, gratefully for the warm steam. His mind was on his John and what he was doing. He did not get a phone call from him since he was in the hospital. He was worried and saddened that John had not even called to check up on him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mike said.

John slipped in and stared down at his friend. "Feeling better?"

Mike nodded.

"Good, I have some news for you. I got a part in a western."

Mike screwed up his face to Cena.

"You heard right."

"Alright, John Wayne."

"Hey, it's a part and I like the plot. I'm heading out to a dude ranch next week to get horseback riding, rope handling, all that shit next week." John looked down at Mike. "If you feel up to it, you're welcomed to come."

"I'll think about it."

John nodded and left.

Mike's wandered back to his John. He sighed and reached to unplug the water. He slowly stood and grabbed a towel to dry off. He wrapped the cloth around his waist and made his way to the bed before erupting in a fit of coughs.

Shawn entered followed by Hunter.

"Michael, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Shawn scolded.

"Getting...out...of...the tub," he managed to say.

Shawn grumbled as he helped Mike pull on his boxers and pajama bottoms. Hunter shook his head at the stubbornness of their eldest.

"You're sick," Shawn said. "It isn't a shame to ask for help once in awhile."

"I'm doing better," Mike replied as he laid down.

Shawn glared at his son and Mike glared back. Hunter looked from one man and to the other. John entered and stared. He could feel the tension fill the room and he slowly backed out. Hunter, sensing the same tension, turned and took one step.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shawn asked without looking away from Mike's glare.

Hunter turned back around. "No where, sweetheart."

"I'm doing better," Mike said.

Shawn threw his hands in the air, shaking his head. He stomped out of the room.

Hunter stared down at the ground. "He worries about you."

"I know, Hunt, I know," Mike replied.

"Please, bear with him and his overbearing ways for a little longer."

Mike nodded.

John stuck his head in and looked at the two. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yup," Hunter and Mike replied.

John sighed. "Dawg, when you and your dad, you and your dad argue. I'm not talking about with words here. The glares, man."

"Tell me about," Hunter chuckled. "I had to deal with it until Mike went to New York. I still have to deal with it at holidays, vacations, and the occasional visit."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Dad #2 and Alex would run for their lives," Mike said.

"Good idea," John stated. "You ready for bed?"

Mike snarled.

"He's ready," Hunter stated.

John left and came back with a sedative and a glass of water which Mike took reluctantly.

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Mike asked.

John nodded.

"I'll go check on your mother," Hunter replied.

Snickers followed him out of the room. John climbed into bed with Mike and he wrapped his arm around the younger man. Mike listened to his friend's heartbeat. They did not have to say a thing to each other. It was their way. When one needed someone to hold him, the other would oblige. When one was sick, the other would drop what ever they were doing to be with his friend. When one was hurt, the other would comfort him. They were perfect together in everyone else's eyes. They were friends. Hell, they were brothers.

"Shawn, you know how he is," Hunter said, holding his husband.

"I know...I just," Shawn began.

"I know, I know."

Shawn sighed, shaking his head.

"His parents called again?"

Shawn grumbled. "What did they want this time?"

"The same old thing."

"Don't tell him."

"I know."

"Where's Morrison? He should be here."

Hunter nodded.

"Cena's there for our Mike more that Morrison. If I didn't know any better..."

"Stop." Hunter turned his husband's face to him. "Stop over-thinking things. Just stop. Nothing is going on between Mike and Cena or any other man in Mike's life."

Shawn nodded. "You're right. I just wish he was here."

Hunter hugged Shawn tightly against him. "I know. I know."

Truth be told, Hunter was glad that Morrison was not there. He did not like the young man. There was something about Morrison that caused Hunter to not accept him in their family. He had always felt that Mike was too good for Morrison and that his son deserved better, so much better.

On the other hand, Shawn loved Morrison. He could see the love in Mike's eyes for the man. He felt the close bond that Mike and Cena had was like an affair waiting to happen. Yes, he liked Cena, but he wanted his baby to be happy with the man he was in love with.

Both men stood in their own thoughts. Both men loving and caring about their son. Both not knowing what was happening in their son's life. Both not knowing the confusion that his mind was in.

Another week past and Mike was feeling better. He could go for an hour, sometimes two, without coughing his lungs out. It was a relief for John to not have to worry about his friend. He left for the airport midweek after Mike telling Cena that he will be fine and that he still had his dads if anything were to happen. John just chuckled and left.

Mike walked around the home with Shawn at his heels. Mike had given up on trying to convince his father that he was alright. He just smiled and let Shawn fuss over him. Hunter tried his best to grab Shawn's attention whenever possible. Mike loved having his fathers around. They lifted the emptiness away and filled the hole in his heart that his real parents placed their with their ignorance.

The only thing missing was his brother, Alex, but he was busy with something dealing with football. Where Mike was the artistic one, Alex was the athletic one. Where Mike looked to Bach or Mozart, Alex looked to William Perry or Terry Bradshaw. Even though they were completely different, they were the same. They loved each other and were loved. They protected and defended each other. They crushed and where crushed. They were brothers though not of blood but still family.

Mike went back to his room to take a little nap. Shawn satisfied with this choice left him be. The young blond sat on the edge of his bed. He eyed Hunter's phone and smiled. His father was always leaving his phone behind. He chuckled at the last place Hunter left his phone where it was eaten by a bear on their family vacation. His mind soon wondered to his John.

Morrison stood in front of a mirror watching himself fuck Cody. His eyes took in the pleasured contortions of his young lover's face. He loved the way Cody moaned, begged, and screamed his name. It was the animalistic way the two mated that caused John to crave more and more of Cody. Most times, he did not want it to end. Then, there was those times that Mike floated to his mind and a pang of quilt tugged at his heart. Being spent of all that he had, he laid his head on his lover's shoulder, panting hard, trying to caught his breath. He planted soft kisses along his lover's back causing a soft moan to escape Cody's lips.

"I'm going to take a shower," John whispered. "Wanna join?"

"In a minute," Cody replied.

John pulled out, a hiss escaping from both men's lips. He slowly walked to the shower while Cody limped to the bed to laid down. John's cell went off.

Cody looked to it. No name came up on the screen. He answered. "Hello."

There was a pause.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Cody studied the number again and shook his head, placing the phone down.

Mike clenched Hunter's phone as his eyes darted around the room. _Another man answered his phone, _thought Mike. _Why? _His breathing became irregular and shallow as the thought of John's infidelity came back to his mind. _That's why he didn't call. He really doesn't love me. _He began to cough, his body shaking violently.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard. Mike did not care that Hunter took him in his arms. Mike did not care that the inhaler was forced to his mouth. As the vapors hit his lungs, the coughs slowly ceased. He stared at Hunter, trying to breathe. Shawn came with the medicated humidifier and turned it on. His fathers watched him as he recovered from the spell.

"You're going to be okay?" Hunter asked as he rocked Mike.

"Yeah," Mike whispered. "I'm just hungry."

"I'm making soup for dinner," Shawn replied.

"That would be good," said Mike.

Hunter laid his son down and pulled the covers over him. "We'll be back with some food."

Mike nodded and watched them leave. He looked for his phone and made a call. "Hey, Cena. Does that offer still stand?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "Holding Out For a Hero" - Bonnie Tyler**** **

** Chapter Six**

The three blonds stood in the crowd airport looking for Cena. Shawn had a scowl on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Hunter looked to the ground forlornly while Mike searched for their bags.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Shawn whispered harshly to Hunter. "He's still sick and wants to go traipsing about with Cena. CENA! Of all people."

"You're overreacting," Hunter mumbled.

"Don't you tell me that." Shawn rubbed his eyes, slightly turning away from Hunter. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Mike looked to his fathers, eyebrows slowly furrowing into confusion. "Where did Hunter go?"

Shawn turned to the now emptied spot beside him. He sighed rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Mike! Shawn!" a familiar voice greeted them.

"Johnny!" Mike went to hug his friend. He looked to the young black man next to his friend.

"This is Kofi," John introduced. "His character is my deputy."

Mike nodded and shook his hand.

"Kofi, this is Mike and his dad, Shawn," John explained.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Kofi said with a bright smile on his face.

Shawn nodded. "We're just getting out bags, but Hunter ran off."

John cracked a smile. He gripped Mike's shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

Mike nodded.

"Kofi, could you help Shawn with the bags?" John asked.

"Not a problem," Kofi replied and he and Shawn went back searching for their luggage.

John pulled Mike to the restrooms. He waited until everyone was out. "So...you're going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

John studied his friend before folding his arms.

Mike sighed. "Okay, I called John-John."

"And?"

"Another man answered the phone."

John nodded. "Dawg, can I now please kill him?"

"Johnny!"

"I'm being serious." John took off his cap and rubbed the back of his head. "You can't be dealing with this shit. He cheated on you once and you know that. Fuck, boy, you caught him boning some other dude or chick. Was it a dude? Never mind. Have you talked to him about it?"

Mike shook his head.

"I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this shit!" He started to pace. "How are you going to work this...this relationship out if you don't talk to him about it?"

The young blond remained silent.

"You can't ignore this. You tried to take your life twice already. Twice, Mikey. I was there to stop you both times. What if I'm not there to stop you again? I don't want to go to my best friend's funeral. Baby, I love you. Your fathers love you. Your brother loves you. Morrison...doesn't give two shits about you."

The door opens and a man went about his business. The two friends stood in silence until he left. Mike soon broke down and cried. John hugged him tightly as Kofi entered and stared at the two. Mike began to cough. John let him go so he could use his inhaler.

"Shawn's looking for you two...and Hunter," Kofi explained.

John merely nodding as he watched his friend.

"You're Morrison's boyfriend, right?" Kofi asked.

Mike nodded, putting his inhaler away.

Kofi stared at him. "John told me about you, not everything but some. You're boyfriend's an idiot."

Mike began to chuckle while John broke out into a his famous smile.

"He should be with you in your time of need," Kofi stated. "You should call him."

Mike chewed on his bottom lip.

"Not my place though. You seem like a nice guy...you deserve better than him."

John stared at him. "It seems like you know something about Morrison that we don't."

"I met him once at an after party of one of Cobalt Lovely's shows," Kofi explained. "He was really friendly with some of his fans." He shrugged his shoulders. "But don't infer anything from that. He could have been just friendly."

"Or cheating?" John said.

"I didn't say that," Kofi replied.

"You didn't have to," John stated. "I've heard rumors, but now, I'm not for sure what to believe." He cut his eyes to Mike, who stared at the ground.

Kofi looked to the young blond as well. His eyes grew wide for a moment. "Oh. So, what do gay men do to get revenge against a cheating partner?"

"Like any other woman...sometimes worse," John said.

"Damn," Kofi breathed. "I'm going to go keep Shawn company and tell him I couldn't find you two."

John nodded as he left.

"You've heard rumors?" Mike quietly asked.

"Yeah, but I've always dismissed them," John answered. "You know what, do you. Fuck Morrison and do you. If he wants to fuck around, why not? Hell, you might find a better boyfriend."

Mike shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me."

"I just can't do that."

"Why do you have to be so fucking loyal? Especially to that dick-douche?"

"It's...just the way I am."

John nodded. "I know."

"You know what?"

John looked to his friend. "What love?"

"I was going to ask him to marry me that night...I got him that part." Mike looked up to his friend.

John's shoulders fell.

"I still have that stupid ring. What should I do with it?"

"Return it? Sell it? Throw it away? The choice is yours."

Mike smirked. "I'll come up with something." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I would hope so. I mean, we've been friends for long time...a looong time."

The younger chuckled. "It's been almost a year since me and John-John had sex."

John stared at him. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

Mike nodded.

"Oh. Oh, my poor baby." John hugged him tightly. "I'm going to get you laid if it's the last thing I do."

Mike chuckled into his chest.

"Let's go back to Shawn before he kills Kofi with scowls."

"Yeah."

Mike freshened up and the friends left the restroom, talking about the dude ranch.

Feet lowered to the ground from the far stall and the door opened. Hunter leaned on the frame, coming to terms with what he had just heard. His face in a deep scowl. Hatred flashed in his eyes. The blond slowly counted to ten trying to push his anger down. His son was hurting and it was all Morrison's fault. He punched the door and stalked out of the restroom to find his family.

The ride to the ranch was done in silence. Mike was asleep as well as Kofi and Shawn. John drove while Hunter stared out of the window.

"You don't speak much," John noted lowly.

"Don't got much to say," Hunter replied.

"I can't believe that. I took your history class, remember?"

Hunter nodded. "If I remember correctly, you passed with a C."

John chuckled. "History was just not my thing."

"Understandable." Hunter turned to John. "Thank you."

"For what, sir?"

Hunter looked to the back at Mike. "For being his friend."

John smiled. "Hey, he's like a little brother to me. I just took him under my wing, you know? He was the smallest student in our class. He got picked on a lot by the football players. You expect that from high schoolers...not college students."

"Even if you're in college, you still have that high school mentality. Sometimes, you grow out of it. Other times, it stays with you until you're fully out on your own." He looked back to Mike. "Mike was forced to grow up too quickly."

John nodded. "He's a good kid though."

"That he is."

Another twenty-seven minutes of silence, they arrived at the ranch. Hunter climbed out and opened the backdoor. He gently shook Mike awake.

"Hmm?" came from him.

"Time to get up," Hunter said.

Mike nodded and yawned. He blinked several times. "Kofi...Shawn. We're here."

Kofi rolled his head from side to side. He followed Mike out. Shawn was already out of the car stretching. Hunter carried his and Shawn's bags to their cabin while John carried Mike's to his. Kofi and Mike stood looking at the scenery.

"I just can't get enough of it," Kofi stated.

Mike nodded.

John came back and handed Mike his cabin key. "Come on, I'm going to show you around."

"Do you have your inhaler?" Shawn asked from the doorway of his cabin.

Mike sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. He held it up and said, "Yes, Mother."

"Shawn, leave the boy alone and get in here," Hunter barked.

Shawn rolled his eyes and turned to his husband. "Don't bark at me." The door closed.

"You might want to come with us, Kofi," Mike stated.

The young black man looked at him.

John nodded. "Don't want to corrupt your innocent mind."

Kofi made a face.

"Hunter! That tickles!" Shawn shouted.

"Let's go," Kofi said, leading the way to the ranch house.

John and Mike chuckled as they followed. John explained everything about the dude ranch. It was owned by half-brothers, Glenn Jacobs and Mark Calaway. They have several hands to help out around the ranch, some did guided tours through the woods or up the mountain, others teach horseback riding, wrangling, how to shoot a gun and rifle, few did hunting trips as well as all day pack trips, etc. Mike expressed his interest in the nature trails while John and Kofi did their training on how to be a cowboy for their movie.

They made it to the ranch house.

"This is where most of the hands stay as well as the bosses," Kofi said. "There is a gift shop and a restaurant."

"They have a cook that goes out and does the breakfast, lunch, and dinner rides for the cattle men," John added.

The door opened and a very tall man stepped out. He placed a cowboy hat on top of his bald head. He looked to the three men and smiled.

"Well, who is this?" the man asked as he strode over to them.

"Glenn, this is my friend, Mike...Mike Mizanin," John said.

Glenn stared at the younger blond. _Mizanin, _he thought. He took his hand into a firm handshake. "I'm one of the owners of this here fine establishment. My half-brother is...somewhere around here."

Mike nodded and timidly looked up at him. "You're very tall."

Glenn bellowed. "Thanks...I think. Have they shown you around?"

"Just about," John stated.

"We're going to take him to the stables," Kofi replied.

"Good, I was on my way there," Glenn said.

He lead the way to the stables. Mike could see two men in a large pen performing tricks on horseback. One flipped from one side and to the other while the other stood and held his balance as the beast galloped around the pen. He noticed another pen where a large black horse was being kept munching on some grass.

"We have about twenty horses here and a herd of wild horses that you can see about ten miles from here," Glenn explained. "Oscar, Evan!"

The two men in the pen stopped what they were doing and came to the wooden barrier that separated the horses from freedom.

"We have some new guests," Glenn said. "This is Mike. Isn't there two others?"

Mike nodded. "My dads."

Glenn raised an eyebrow and nodded. "We have another guest coming tonight."

"Cool," Evan said. "Have you ridden before?"

"Yes...but it's been awhile," Mike replied.

Evan and Oscar nodded.

"We can give you a refresher course," Oscar stated.

"I would like that," Mike stated.

"Let's go to the stables," Glenn said while the two men led their horses back to rest.

Two hands came and took them off of the men's hands.

Glenn led the three down looking at each horse. Kofi and John chose theirs, but Mike did not find any that he wanted to take out. He smiled and decided to watch his friends. He laughed at John the most and was really impressed with Kofi's skills for a first-timer.

Mike's blue eyes soon wandered to the lone black stallion walking around in its pen. He looked around for anyone to answer his questions. When he did not see anyone, he got up from his place and went over to the pen. He leaned against the wooden fence watching the animal slowly walk about, munching on grass. Its muscles twitched and moved under its black coat.

"Hi," Mike cooed.

The animal lifted its head to look at the young man.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

It flared its nostrils.

Mike tilted his head and looked around. He climbed into the pen. The horse stayed still watching the young man. Mike sang lowly as he walked to it.

Glenn came out of the stables and looked to the men learning how to ride. He chuckled as he scanned the area. He did a double take and ran to the pen with Mike in it.

Oscar and Evan looked at each other confused and saw why he was running.

"Shit!" the both said as they ran as well.

Kofi and John stared after them.

"Mike!" John exclaimed, jumping down from his horse.

Just as Glenn got to the fence, Mike touched the horse's muzzle. The horse stayed still as he moved his hand up his forehead. It turned into the touch. The men stopped in their tracks and stared in awe.

"What do we do?" Oscar asked.

Glenn shook his head.

John shook out of his trace and climbed over the fence. The horse looked up and took a step forward.

"John, get out of there," Glen ordered.

"But Mike," he began.

"I don't care. Get your ass out of there."

The horse took another step and charged. John scrambled back over the fence and landed on his back. The animal stopped and glared at them. Mike looked on confused. The beast went back to him and nudged his shoulder. Mike began to pet it again.

"What the fuck?" John panted as he watched the his friend and the horse.

Glenn shook his head again.

"This has never happened before," Evan said as he and Oscar helped John up. "Mark's horse really doesn't like anyone. He doesn't allow people in his pen...not even Glenn. I've been here since he got Gewitter...and that was five years ago."

"Ge-what?" John asked.

"Gewitter," Oscar said. "It's German for thunderstorm."

"Leave them be," Glenn said. "If Gewitter wants Mike there, he can be there."

Evan and Oscar nodded and continued their lesson.

Dinner rolled around and everyone enjoyed themselves, talking, reminiscing, and joking. Glenn enjoyed the family's company, but his mind was on the incident with Mark's horse. He did not know if he should tell his brother or let it be. He looked up when a newcomer stood in the doorway of the restaurant. Glenn stood up and waved him over.

Mike looked as well and smile broke out onto his face. He got up and ran into the man's arms. "Alex!"

Shawn and Hunter smiled as well and went over to their youngest.

Glenn stood confused.

"That's Mike's brother," John stated. He looked over and was taken aback. He did not realize how close Mike and Alex resembled each other. Their sense of style when it came to suits were the same, blond hair, and blue eyes. However, Mike's were a lighter shade. Alex was taller and a bit more muscular due to his athleticism.

Alex sat down next to Mike. "I have another surprise for you guys."

"Oh?" Shawn asked. "When do we get to meet the lucky young lass?"

Alex stared at his dad and shook his head. "I just got traded over to the Atlanta Falcons."

"What?" Hunter grunted.

"My baby is leaving me," Shawn said with a frown.

"Hey, they're an okay team," Alex defeated. "They had a third straight winning season in 2010. They were also fourth in their overall divisional title and the top overall seed in the NFC playoffs."

"But they lost to the Green Bay Packers in the divisional playoffs," Glenn stated.

Alex nodded.

"Georgia weather sucks," Mike said.

John nodded in agreement.

"It's not that bad. I was there a few weeks ago looking for a place," Alex said.

John stared at him, eyebrows furrowed.

They all sat and talked before heading off to bed.

The vacation was what Mike needed. His cough fits had almost virtual stopped but for an episode here and there. He still had not heard from Morrison in the two weeks he was at the ranch. He was a bit perturbed, but he had his family, his best friend kept him company, and he was making new friends. Kevin Nash was the cook and would let Mike sit in the kitchen watching him cook. Evan and Oscar performed for him when he hung around the pens. Glenn took him on the nature trails and showed him what plants were edible and which were poisonous. Kofi played dominoes with him and talked about music.

Shawn and Hunter watched Mike closely, each for different reasons. Shawn was still worried about his illness while Hunter was worried about his heart. Shawn nagged Hunter about calling Morrison and keeping him updated and Hunter always replied that if Morrison wanted to know he just had to call their son. Shawn complained about Cena and Hunter would said that he was overreacting.

One day, Alex came up from behind his brother and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

Mike shook his head.

"Please...I know you better than that."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Mikey...we may not be blood brothers, but we're brothers nonetheless. I know when something's wrong with you."

Mike sighed.

"I won't let you go until you talked to me."

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell Dad...or Dad."

"Mikey...really? I still kept your secret about the time you accidentally broke Shawn's prized vase and you blamed it on the dog."

Mike nodded. "That thing was hideous."

"Yeah...Hunter agreed. He thought he thought he broke it as well."

Mike turned his head to see his brother. "Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Really?"

"Hell, yeah."

The older chuckled and looked at the beautiful field before them. "Okay...John-John's cheating on me."

The hold slowly loosened.

"He's been doing it for awhile apparently."

"Mikey." He nuzzled against his brother's neck.

"I didn't tell Cena this, but he hit me one day."

Alex snapped his head up. "Excuse me?"

Mike nodded.

"Do you want me to kill him? I some friends who like you and would do anything for you."

Mike made a face and turned to look at his brother again.

"It's true."

The older shook his head.

"What are you going to do?"

His brother shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you do...I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Thanks, bro." Mike pulled out his brother's embrace. "I'm going to go walking for awhile."

Alex nodded and watched his brother leave. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to kill Morrison."

Mike walked to the cabins and stopped. He could hear angered voices in a heated discussion.

"Why not?" Shawn shouted. "Morrison needs to be here."

"No, he does not," Hunter said. "Mike is fine. He doesn't need Morrison."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you didn't like him."

"I don't. Never have."

"What?" Shawn asked.

"To be honest, I never liked the kid."

"After all these years, you're saying this now?"

"Yeah...yeah, I am."

"They've been together for eight years, Hunt. Mike loves him and Morrison loves him back."

"Morrison loves the fact that he doesn't have to do anything but wait for Mike to do it for him. Mike deserves better than that."

"Mike—"

"Our son deserves better than that. Even Mike's biological family wants a piece of the money that Mike can make but to hell with them. To hell with Morrison."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Years of pent up frustration." The door slammed.

Mike stayed behind the cabin and slowly came up front. He could see Hunter marching away.

"Hey, Morrison," Shawn said. "This is Shawn."

Mike stared at the open window.

"I think you need to be here for Mike. I think of you as a son and I know you make Mike happy. I don't trust Cena."

Mike slowly backed away from the window and ran. He did not know where he was running to, but he ran.

Several hours passed and there was no sign of Mike. The hands frantically searched for him. Glenn stood with his hands on his hips face in a scowl. In all his years of running the ranch, this had never happened. He looked to the sky. Night would fall soon and Mike would be on his own. At night, the woods became a battle ground for predators that stalked the night. The most active are the gray wolves. They hunt in packs and prey on the weak. He knew that Mike had not eaten or drank anything in several hours. He was a good as dead if he got surrounded. Though it is true that they hunt small game, but when food is unavailable...meat is meat. Then, there were the grizzlies to worry about as well.

Glenn sighed and silently prayed.

Mike tried to retrace his steps but got further into the woods. He silently cursed himself. A noise caught his attention. He looked to a brush as a grizzly bear came into sight.

"Shit!" Mike breathed.

The bear saw him and roared. The animal stood on its hind legs. Mike backed up and fell. The beast charged and a loud crack of a gun was heard. Mike could see the ground next to the bear explode three times. The next shots hit the charging beast in the shoulder. The animal stopped. Another shot hit it and the bear backed off. The ground exploded next to the bear again and it decided that it was not worth it. The animal walked away.

Mike stared after it, trying to catch his breath. He pulled his inhaler out and used it. A rustling could be heard and he turned his head toward it.

A man came out with a rifle slung over his shoulder. His long hair was loose about his face and he was in need of a shave. He looked to Mike and walked over to him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm...I'm staying at the ranch," Mike replied.

He grunted and gazed up at the sky. He sighed. "It's getting late. I'll get you back."

Mike nodded and tried to get back up.

The man watched and grunted. He held out his hand and Mike took it. They both stared at each other as a surge passed through them. Mike stood and looked down; his hand was still in the stranger's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "You Make Me Smile" - Blue October**** **

** Chapter Seven**

No words passed between them as they strolled back to the ranch. Mike was grateful but sad. He wanted to have some conversation with the tall stranger, to thank him for his help. His words failed him at the moment. Only once in his life he did not have the words to speak to someone like this. Only once and that was first time he had been in love, truly, madly, deeply in love...and Mike nearly died. He did not notice the stranger stealing glimpses of him. He did not see the slight smile that formed on the stoned face. Each men were in their own little world.

They soon broke through the treeline and walked toward the cabins. Everything was well-lit in hopes that Mike would see the light and make his way back. People had gathered near the cabins, lowly talking.

Glenn looked up and smirked. He motioned toward the two and everyone looked. Shawn was the first out of his seat and ran towards his son. He grabbed the young man and held him tightly.

"Shawn...I can't...I can't...breathe," Mike gasped.

Shawn did not hear him. "Michael Mizanin, you had us worried."

The stranger looked from one to the other. _Mizanin, _he thought.

"Shawn, let the boy go," Hunter ordered as he came up behind his husband. "He needs to breathe."

Shawn loosened his grip and Mike began to cough and take in air. He used his inhaler briefly before walking further up the hill towards the others with Shawn on one side and the stranger on the other. Hunter slowly trailed behind.

"Mark," Glenn greeted.

The man nodded.

"What happened?"

"Where were you?"

"Why did you go into the woods by yourself?"

Mike got dizzy from all of the questions.

"He needs food and water," Mark stated. "And rest."

The man walked away towards the ranch house.

"Lucky for you, Mark brought you back here safe and sound," Evan said with Oscar nodding.

"Come on," Glenn said. "Let's go and get something to eat."

Everyone agreed and followed. Mike kept a couple of paces behind everyone.

Soon, the dining hall was filled with the sounds of utensils scrapping against plates, mumblings of conversations, and jokes being thrown about. Hunter watched Mike throughout the whole dinner. The young blond kept his eyes mostly down except to gaze up at Mark.

Shawn looked to his son. "What happened?"

"I decided to go for a walk," Mike lied.

John, Kofi, and Alex quirked their eyebrows at the same time.

"I mean, Glenn showed me around and taught me about how to find my way back if I should get lost," Mike explained.

Mark watched him.

"Well, don't do it again," Shawn scolded. "What if you've gotten injured or eaten by some bear?"

Mark smiled at that and Glenn caught the smirk.

"I'm sorry," Mike said. "It won't happen again. I think I'm going to go...to bed."

Mike got up and left, leaving half his plate finished.

John, Kofi, and Alex looked at each. Kofi may not have known Mike for very long, but he liked the man and easily fell into the groove of a friendship with him. He could tell like the other two that he was keeping something from everyone. The three silently looked on at each before a silent agreement was reached.

Mike did not go back to his cabins. Instead, he was at the stables, wandering from stall to stall. He got to the last one and smiled at the black stallion. The horse drank some water before looking up at the man.

"O pastor animarum," Mike lowly sang, "et o prima vox, perquam omnes creati sumus..."

The stallion came closer.

"Nunc tibi, tibi placeat..."

He nudged Mike's shoulder and the man wrapped his arms around the animal's neck. They stood like that for a good while, one comforting the other.

"Odd," Mark breathed as he watched them. He silently made his way towards the two. "He doesn't do that to everyone...only me."

Mike looked his way and smiled.

Mark stopped and his eyes landed on Mike's lips. He wondered briefly how they would feel against his own.

"I didn't know he was yours," Mike said as he let go of the horse.

Gewitter whined at the loss of contact.

Mark rubbed Gewitter's forehead until he quieted. "We weren't formally introduced," Mark stated. "Mark Calloway, older brother to Glenn and other owner of this ranch."

"Mike...Michael Mizanin," Mike said. "Call me Mike though."

Mark nodded. "His name is Gewitter...it's German."

"For thunderstorm. I know a little German, Latin, French, Spanish..." Mike smiled broadly. He felt at ease with the older man. He also felt something else but could not put his finger on it.

"Impressive." Mark glanced up and down Mike's body. His jeans and shirt fit him snugly. He had an athlete's body even though he did not work at getting one. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know," Mike truthfully answered. "I want to stay as long as John's staying."

"Is he your brother?"

Mike shook his head. "My best friend. Alex is my brother."

Mark nodded.

"I guess I should get back to my cabin before my dads go looking for me, huh?"

"That would be for the best."

Mike passed him, his hand slightly brushed against Mark's thigh. Their eyes locked for a moment before Mike continued his way.

Mark looked to Gewitter and the horse snorted.

"What?" Mark asked.

Gewitter motioned his head toward the retreating blond.

"Okay, okay." Mark whirled around and followed Mike. With his long legs, he caught up with the young man.

Mike looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'll walk you...if you don't mind?"

The younger shook his head. "The company would be nice. So, how long have you and Glenn owned the ranch?"

"Since our parents retired...about fifteen years."

Mike nodded. "Besides this, what else do you do?"

"I hunt. Sometimes, I do cattle drives. Sometimes."

"Is it fun?"

"It's hard work."

The blond nodded.

"I have a cottage up in the mountains. I go there to get away during the summer usually. I was going to stay up there for a year this time when Glenn got in contact with me and told me that we'll be having guests so soon in the season. So, I came back down."

Mike stared at him.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"You really do need to shave."

Mark glared down at him, but Mike did not shy away. He quirked an eyebrow at this. Most would flinch and back away from his glares. For once, he was happy that Mike showed no signs of fear of him.

"If you want, I can give you a trim?" Mike offered.

Mark took a moment to think about it. "Sounds nice."

Mike smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence as the continued to walk. They got to Mike's cabin and they stood on the porch, staring up at the night sky.

"Come in," Mike said as he unlocked the door. "I'll give you that trim now."

Mark looked around and entered. He shrugged off his jacket and took off his hat as well. Mike motioned him to the bathroom where a chair waited. Mark sat down and Mike placed a towel around his neck. Soon, Mike went to work on trimming up his beard.

"Do you want me to get rid of the chin straps?" Mike asked.

"Sure," Mark said nonchalantly. He enjoyed the attention Mike gave him. He also enjoyed the blond's touches.

Mike finished up and stepped back to look at his work. He smiled and handed Mark a mirror. He stared at himself and nodded.

"It looks nice," Mark said.

"Thank you," Mike said. He took the towel away from around Mark's neck. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you at breakfast?"

Mike nodded.

Mark saw himself out. He got halfway down the hill and turned back to see Mike waving at him. He tipped his hat and continued on his way.

Mike closed the door and smiled. He felt a blush creep across his face and began to unbutton his shirt to cool off.

A knock came.

"Did you forget something Mark?" Mike asked as he opened the door.

Alex, John, and Kofi stood staring at him. Each had a goofy smile plastered across their faces.

Mike looked from one face and to another. "Night guys."

Mike swung the door closed but was stopped when Alex walked in. He swung his arm around his brother's shoulders. The other two walked in and closed the door.

"So?" John asked.

"So," Mike said.

"Mark?"

"What about him, Johnny?"

"He was in here for awhile," Alex stated.

"He left the table right after you did," Kofi added.

"So?" John asked again.

"Nothing happened," Mike answered. "I just gave him a trim."

"So, that's what they're calling it these days," Kofi teased.

Mike rolled his eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"First." Kofi handed him a wrapped plate. "Kevin wanted you to have a slice of cake."

Mike opened unwrapped it and smiled. "Hey, chocolate." He dug in.

"Second, why did you lie?" Alex asked.

Mike stared at his brother, trying to pull away.

"Nope." Alex's grip tightened.

"You're not getting away from us that easily," John responded. "Might as well tell us now."

Mike trailed his eyes over his room as his mind worked on a good lie. He looked to his brother, who smirked at him. He moved his eyes to John, who stood with his arms folded over his chest. He turned to Kofi, who leaned against the door. He knew he was not going to get out of this one.

"I heard Hunter and Shawn arguing about me and Morrison," Mike answered.

The three friends nodded.

"Hunter stormed off and Shawn called Morrison asking him to come here."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked. His grip slowly loosened.

Mike nodded. He lost his appetite for the cake.

"Is he coming?" John asked.

"I didn't stay to find out. I just started running," Mike said, pulling away from his brother. He placed the plate on the coffee table.

"What happened out there?" Kofi questioned as he took a seat on the couch.

"I got lost," Mike said.

"Well, duh." Alex went and sat beside Kofi.

"Mark saved me from a bear," Mike replied.

"A what?" John and Alex asked.

"A bear. He saved me from a bear," Mike said.

The three looked at each other.

"So?" John asked.

"So what?" Mike retorted.

"I saw how you were looking at him, dawg," John said.

"We all did," Kofi added.

"He was looking at you too, big brother," Alex stated. "Looks like the attraction isn't one-sided. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I have a boyfriend," Mike answered.

"Who has flings left and right," John reminded. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten anything serious."

"I'm surprised that he doesn't have any kids by now," Alex thought out loud.

John shuttered at the thought as he sat down on the other side of Kofi.

"Look, man," Kofi began, "why don't you just test the waters? You never know. You might fall for him."

"I agree with Kofi," John stated with Alex nodding.

"Bro, I mean, what harm can come to this?" Alex inquired. "Get to know him, go out on a date or something."

"We're not asking you to marry him," replied Kofi.

"Hell, you don't have to have sex with him," added Alex.

John butted in, "Have sex with the man, Mikey. Have your own dirty little secret, dawg."

"What?" Alex asked, turning his head to Cena.

The four started to argue on what the best course of action should be for Mike. However, the three did not listen to what the heartbroken man had to say.

Meanwhile, Mark sat outside the ranch house in a rocking chair staring out into the night. He thought about Mike and it gave a small smile. He heard movement and the smile vanished.

Glenn took the other rocker next to his brother. "Thanks for bringing him back."

Mark grunted.

"He seems like a nice kid."

The older remained silent.

"Where did you go after dinner?"

"Check on Gewitter."

Glenn nodded. "Speaking of Gewitter. He let Mike in his pen."

Mark moved his eyes to his brother. "Really?"

"Yup." Glenn studied his brother's face in the dim light. "Nice trim. Who did it for you?"

"Myself."

Glenn clucked his tongue. "Liar!"

Mark glared at his brother.

"That...doesn't...work on me."

"Mike," Mark mumbled.

"Huh? You're going to have to speak up. I'm losing hearing in my left ear."

"How about I kick your ass and call it night?"

"How about you tell me and stop acting like some chicken-shit hiding things?"

The brothers glared at each other. They've had this battle time and time again over the years. It would go on until one of them caved. If no one gave in, silence would be each other's companion until the argument was long forgotten or one of the brother's cracked.

"Mike," Mark loudly said.

"Okay." Glenn smirked. "That wasn't that bad now was it?"

Mark grumbled.

"So?"

"So."

Glenn nodded. He understood his brother better than anyone else, hell, better than their parents. He knew that his brother was slow to love but quick to defend. Glenn wanted his brother to be happy and Mark's happiness was long overdue. The young brother thought back to the last person Mark loved. He hated the red-headed woman, but she made Mark happy. He thought that they would be together forever until she cheated on him with Mark's best friend. That was ten years ago.

"Don't waste too much time thinking about it. Act." Glen stood up and went back inside.

Mark continued to watch the night. He smirked, got up, and went to bed.

In the shadows, Oscar stood listening to the small conversation. He did not mean to eavesdrop. He just happened to walk on by and heard. He folded his arms over his chest and reflected on what was said. _Mark has a crush,_ he thought. He nodded and went to find Evan to tell him his opinions.

The next day, Hunter went to Mike's cabin to take him to breakfast. It had been awhile since the two got to spend time with each other and Hunter wanted to catch up with his eldest. He knocked softly and waited. After not getting an answer for five minutes, he tried the handle and found it unlocked. He stuck his head in and was shocked to see the boys had piled pillows and blankets on the floor to sleep. Mike was in Kofi's arms. Cena's leg was thrown over the lower half of Mike's body. Alex had his arm over Kofi's waist. All the guys were still fully dressed though. Hunter backed out of the room, pulled out his cellphone, went back in, and took a picture.

Hunter breathed a moment. "My God...they turned Alex and Kofi gay."

Mike shot his head up and looked around. Kofi turned over and his arm fell across Alex's back. His eyes popped open and he stared at the back of Alex's head. He quickly sat up causing Alex to wake. Alex blinked several times but went straight back to sleep; his arm still around Kofi's waist. John grumbled, turned over, and hugged a pillow for dear life.

"What time is it?" Mike asked.

"It's like eight," Hunter said.

"You serious?" Kofi asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yup. I came to get ya to go to breakfast, Mikey."

"We've been arguing till we passed out," Mike said to Kofi.

"That was like three hours ago," Kofi reminded him.

"Damn," both men said.

Hunter stared at them and placed his hands on his hips.

Mike nodded. "I'm going to take a shower and go to breakfast."

"Did Mark invite ya?" Kofi asked.

Hunter folded his arms over his chest as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Mike smirked and slowly stood up. He made his way to the bathroom.

"I feel like I'm being ignored," Hunter said. "I also feel like I'm missing something."

Kofi stared at him and plopped down to go back to sleep.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head. He waited for Mike and they both walked to breakfast.

"Feeling better?" Hunter asked.

Mike nodded.

"That's good. You had us worried yesterday, kid."

"Sorry."

"I've gotten over it," Hunter replied. "Shawn...be prepared."

"Always."

They got to the restaurant and looked for a place to seat. Mike smiled and headed for Mark's and Glenn's table. Hunter stared at his son and shrugged his shoulders. He followed.

"May we join you?" Mike asked.

Mark nodded before Glenn could say anything. Mike took a seat across from Mark and Hunter sat across from Glee. He quickly looked from Mark and to Mike before settling his eyes on the menu. They ordered and waited. Mike talked the most. The other three would nod or add their two cents every now and then.

"I love your ranch," Hunter said.

"Thanks," Glenn and Mark replied.

"Love the scenery during sunrise," he added.

"It's also beautiful at sunset," Glenn gave.

Hunter nodded.

Glenn looked to Mike. "Did you play the violin?"

The waitress came with their order and winked at Mike.

Mike slowly nodded.

Glenn said, "I thought I recognized your last name. Mark, here, is a big fan."

Mark shot his brother a look.

"That was so long ago," Mike said.

"You can still go back to it," Hunter stated, chewing on piece of bacon. "You're really good."

Glenn nodded. "I would have to agree. I heard some of your stuff."

"He can sing and dance as well," Hunter added.

Mike blushed causing Mark to smirk. Both Glenn and Hunter caught it. Glenn looked to Hunter hoping he did not see, but when their eyes met, he knew that the father saw it as well.

"Do you want to go on a picnic with me?" Mark asked. "Today?"

"I would like that," Mike answered.

Mark nodded and eased into a conversation with the young man. Hunter and Glenn ate silently enjoying their loved ones' happiness. When breakfast was over, Mark and Mike went off to walk around the ranch.

Hunter had pulled Glenn aside. Slowly nodding, the giant led the father to his office.

"I'm going to give it to ya straight," Glenn said as he sat on the edge of his desk. "My brother likes your son."

"And my son likes your brother," Hunter replied as he sat in a chair.

"Mark is a good man, a hard worker, very quiet."

"Odd. I thought you'd be the quiet one."

Glenn bellowed in laughter. "That was the case when we were younger. It reversed the older we became." He paused. "My brother is an intimidating man. I mean, look at the both of us. But he is very gentle. He won't hurt your son. He might people that hurts your son, but other than that..."

Hunter nodded. "Here's the thing. My son is in a relationship."

Glenn's shoulders dropped.

"But this man is cheating on my son. Mike is loyal...very loyal to a fault."

"Because of his loyalty he is blinded by the truth and hopes that things will work out?"

"I don't like John Morrison."

Glenn thought a moment. "The actor, model, singer, playboy Rhinestone King?"

"Yup. Mike has been caring for that man for eight years. He's been doing everything, scheduling, promoting, you name it, Mike's done it. That's why he hasn't laid his hands on a violin or cello or piano. That's why he hasn't acted or sang or danced. Morrison is just trash made pretty by my son."

Glenn nodded. "This is going to break my brother's heart."

"Not necessarily."

Glenn stared at him.

"How about we play match-maker?"

The giant looked down at the father. Glen loved his brother and wanted his happiness. He liked Mike as well and with the information that Hunter provided, he knew that Mike would be in a whole world of hurt if the young man did not see what his boyfriend was doing to him. He ran his hand over his bald head before saying, "I'm listening."

A couple of hours past before Mark sent Mike to order their picnic while he went to get the horses. Mike waited in the kitchen as Kevin prepared their food. The other cooks rushed about getting lunch ready.

Mike asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

Kevin shook his head. "I love cooking."

"I know, but I want to help. You're the head chef. They might need you."

The cooks chuckled at this.

Kevin waved him off. He started to pack the large basket. "I made lots so don't be afraid to eat. You made me sad last night."

Mike stared at him. It finally dawned on him. "Sorry. I just wasn't that hungry."

Kevin nodded. "Well, there's fried chicken, cucumber salad, mac and cheese...that's Mark's favorite, finger sandwiches just in case you don't want fried chicken, banana pudding...Marks favorite, and chocolate cake."

"My favorite."

Kevin nodded. "Shit."

"What?"

Kevin went to the walk in freezer and brought out two two gallons of cold sweet tea. "Mark loves his sweet tea." He placed them into the basket.

"Are you sure that they're going to fit?"

"Yup, there's plates, utensils, cups, and napkins as well."

Mark came in. "The horses are ready."

Mike nodded. "Thanks, Kev."

The cook waved them off.

Mark secured the basket on the back of his horse before climbing on. Mike mounted and they both rode off. Kevin watched from the backdoor and thought for a long moment.

"What are you doing?" Glenn asked as he came in.

"Watching your brother and Mike ride off," he replied. "Did your brother shave?"

Glenn chuckled.

"He did. Man's got it bad." Kevin folded his arms. "Mike's a good kid. Perfect match for your brother."

"My brother is his biggest fan."

Kevin looked at him.

Glenn started to play an imaginary violin.

"That kid?"

"Michael Mizanin."

Kevin gawked at him. "I was at one of his shows years ago. He was really good. Why did he stop?" He closed the backdoor and went to his work station.

"Boyfriend."

"He still with him?"

"His father, Hunter, wants to play match-maker."

"And you're going along with this?"

Glenn nodded.

"Sneaky devil." Kevin thought a moment. "I'm in."

"What?" Glen stared at the man for a long time.

Kevin nodded and turned to his staff. They looked up and nodded as well. Mark was family to them and they wanted nothing more than his happiness.

Mark and Mike found a place near the river to have their picnic and were enjoying their lunch. Mike found out a lot about Mark: his love of music, horses, nature, bikes, and guns. Mike blushed when Mark talked about Mike and his talent.

"You should go back to the stage," Mark suggested.

Mike simply smiled and shook his head.

"Why not?" the long-haired man asked before eating the small sandwich.

"It's been too long."

Mark shook his head.

"It has," the blond sighed. "It's been eight years."

"And? That shouldn't stop you, Mikey." When he let the Mike's nickname slip, Mark's eyes grew wide and nervously glanced at the young man.

Mike blushed. "It does though. I mean, I would have to practice and go to auditions and wait...I want to but..."

"That still shouldn't stop you. I've heard you play. I've heard you sing. I've always wanted to see you on the stage, but...I know it's scary. After all these years of not being who you are and suddenly the true you is fighting to come out and what will happen to the you now? Will he go away? Or will he decide it's better to stay? Or will he compromise and blend in with the true self to create a whole new person? For better or for worse, no know can tell but only you."

"But..."

"But what?"

"I have things to take care of. I have people depending on me. He's depending on me."

Mark stared at him.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Mark. I've been with John...Morrison for eight years. I've been taking care of him...guiding his career."

The brunette's heart sank.

"I have to guide him. He needs me. Yes, I do miss playing for an audience. Yes, I do miss the rush that the applause gives me. Yes, I do miss playing my instruments, singing, and dancing. But if you're in love with someone, doesn't their needs come before your own?" Mike stared desperately into the pools of green.

"No," Mark whispered. "If they loved you, they would want you to achieve your dream as well."

Mike nodded as a tear fell. He knew that Mark was right, but still he could not leave Morrison. Eight years was a long time to be in love with someone. Eight years of fighting, trying, planning that person's dream. Eight years of making that dream a reality. Eight years of ups and downs. Eight years of selfishness. Eight years of infidelity. Infidelity.

Mark reached for him and gently ran his fingers down the young man's arms. Mike slowly breathed, enjoying the touch. Mark continued this action until Mike grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," Mike breathed.

"For what?"

"For caring about me."

Mark smiled.

"Also...for sharing an intimate moment with me."

The older man stared at him.

"I haven't been touched like that...in a long time."

Mark nodded and asked, "How long...if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's been about a year since we've...had sex. Five years since we've made love. Seven years without intimate moments." Mike gave him a bittersweet smile. "I don't know why I just told you that."

"I'm sorry."

Mike shook his head. "No, it feels like a weight has been lifted off of me."

Mark gulped. He wanted to say something to ease the young man's pain. Instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mike's. He knew that it was wrong to go after what was not yours. At that moment, he did not care. And Mike knew it was wrong to lust after what you cannot have. He knew that falling in love with someone else would hurt his partner. He knew that if he did not stop, his feelings for the man before him would grow.

Mike parted his lips slightly, enjoying the gentle brush. Mark's tongue traced his bottom lip before Mark nibbled and sucked on it. Mark deepened the kiss, drawing the young man into his arms. His tongue roved around Mike's wet, warm mouth causing a moan to erupt from the back of Mike's throat. Soon, Mike's tongue started to dance and twist around Mark's sinewy muscle. Both savored each other's taste and did not want to end the kiss, but their lungs ached for air and they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Mike's blues were dark with desire and lust as well as Mark's greens, but both men knew that it was wrong and yet somehow, it was right. It had been a while for both of them. Intimacy was usually thrown to the curb when carnal needs and impatience beckoned. Both men enjoyed the kiss and wanted more.

Mark looked into Mike's eyes as he caressed his cheek. The blond nuzzled into the touch. The older man pulled Mike into his lap and began to kiss him again. Mike responded to the delight of Mark. They rocked, grinding against each other, lips fused in a slow passionate kiss. Hands roamed over clothed bodies, wondering what the other's flesh felt like. It was a slow dance of budding love that each wanted to enjoy and not rush. Only time could tell where these two men stood in each other's eyes.

They pulled apart again, panting for air. Mark stared into Mike's eyes and smiled. Mike closed his eyes and for once in a long time Morrison was not on his mind. His mind was on the man before him. He opened his eyes again and smiled at Mark. They pressed their foreheads together and sat, staring in each other's eyes and smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "Can't Help Falling in Love" - UB40**** **

** Chapter Eight**

Over the next few days, John and Kofi worked hard for their new movie. Today was no different. Mike and Alex watched with interest. Gleams of excitement danced in their eyes. John practiced his horseback riding skills with Evan and Oscar while Kofi learned how to clean, assemble, and use guns from Mark. Mike gave much of his attention to Mark. This did not go unnoticed by the other hands because news had spread about Mike's and Mark's budding relationship. Hunter kept Shawn in the dark and so did everyone else.

Kevin walked over the Mike and watched the lesson. "Hey, I have lunch ready for you if you're hungry."

Mike shook his head. "Thanks."

"Well, it's actually lunch for you and Mark." He watched the young man from the corner of his eye.

Mike smiled as Alex bit into his knuckle so not to laugh.

"Thanks, Kev," Mike replied.

"I'll get your basket ready for you."

"Basket?"

Kevin nodded. "It's should a nice day. Why not have another picnic?"

"A picnic sounds fun," Shawn said walking up to the three. "When did you go on a picnic?"

"A few days ago," Alex replied. "Mark's a great guide. I really enjoyed the hike though I'm not sure about Mike."

Kevin smiled inwardly at Alex's lie.

"Oh, going again?" Shawn asked.

Alex looked to Mike. "Thinking about it. Not sure." He scanned around. "Where's Hunt?"

Shawn folded his arms over his chest.

"What did Dad do?" Mike and Alex asked.

"He went off to town with Glenn and he wouldn't tell me why."

Mike and Alex looked at each other and smirked. They knew that Shawn hated being left out of any loop.

"Oh, they're getting more supplies for me," Kevin stated. "I ran of some essentials like sugar and salt and some other things."

Shawn nodded. "That's all? He could have just told me."

"You know Hunt," Alex said, turning his attention back John's lesson. "I'm surprised that the horses aren't scared of the gunfire."

"They've grown accustomed to the sounds," Kevin explained. "Most of the horses here are used for westerns."

"So, do want to go on that picnic again?" Shawn asked Mike.

Mike shook his head. "Not really. I'm kind of tired right now. Why don't you go with Hunter and Alex?"

Shawn looked to his youngest. Alex nodded.

"All we have to do is wait for your father," Shawn stated.

As if on cue, Hunter walked up behind his husband and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, you want to go on a picnic with Alex and me?" Shawn asked.

Hunter moved his eyes quickly to Kevin, who blinked once. "Sure," Hunter said.

"Good," Kevin replied. "I'll go pack your picnic. I'll let Glenn know that you'll need is guidance since Mark is busy." Kevin left, whistling a happy tune.

"I think I'll go with him," Alex replied as he followed the taller blond to the kitchen.

"I'm going to freshen up a bit," Hunt said. "Care to join me?"

Shawn smiled and allowed his husband to pull him away.

Mike continued to watch Mark and smiled. He watched for an hour more before heading to his cabin to take a nap. He took off his boots and his jeans and climbed into his bed. As soon as sleep came to him, a knock at his door woke him up. Grumbling, Mike slipped his pants back on and answered.

"I hope that I didn't disturb you?" Mark replied.

Mike shook his head.

"I was wondering if you want to go to lunch with me?"

"I would love that. Let me get my shoes on." Mike quickly slipped his boots back on and was out the door.

Gewitter waited for them. Mike cocked his head at this.

Mark let Mike get on first and he followed suit, sitting behind the younger. Mark urged his horse toward the ranch house and Gewitter replied by galloping there. They made their way to the backdoor where Kevin was waiting with a picnic basket. He secured to the back of the horse. Mark tipped his hat in thanks.

"No problem," Kevin responded and watched them trot off.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"It's a surprise," Mark replied.

The blond smiled up at him.

They rode on for thirty minutes and Mike took this time to take in the nature around him. He loved the sights that she had to offer as well as the sounds and smells. It reminded him of Vivaldi's Four Seasons and the imagines that the music conjured up in the mind. To him, he felt like he was indeed part of the music since he had been at the ranch.

They passed through a clearing and Mike gasped at the wild flowers around them.

"They're so beautiful," Mike whispered.

Mike could feel the vibrations of Mark's chuckle against his back. He leaned further into his arms enjoying the feel of his arms. Mark could not help but take a whiff of Mike's scent: vanilla and something else that he did not know but suited the young man well. It smelt like musk but had a sweet, nutty scent to it.

They soon came to a small stream and Gewitter followed it north. The horse knew this path very well. Mark and he came up this way when Mark wanted to get away from the ranch for a bit. It was a place of peace.

Sounds of running water came to their ears. Mark smirked because the sounds meant they were close. Gewitter trotted the rest of the way and broke through some brushes. Mike's jaw dropped at the sight before him. A waterfall emptied into a crystal clear pond casting a rainbow in its spray. On one side of the pond was a bed of blue and white flowers that lead a path behind the water fall. On their side there were beds of purple, yellow, and orange wild flowers. There was a large flat stone that hung over the pond, an ideal place for a picnic.

Mark helped Mike down and got off Gewitter himself. He gave the picnic basket to Mike to set up their lunch while he unbridled his horse and took off the saddle. Gewitter, now free of his restraints, drank some water and ran away from the two love birds.

Mike watched this action with confusion.

"Don't worry," Mark said, taking off his hat. "He'll be back when we're ready to leave."

They sat and ate their lunch enjoying each other's company once more. They talked and joked, teased and rambled. Moments of tenderness passed between them, a touch here and there, kisses, eyes taking in each other's beauty. Once in awhile, the other finished the first's sentence.

When lunch was over, Mike lay on his stomach as he gazed into the clear waters. Fishes and frogs swam idly by. Bugs skated on top of the liquid surface like a skating rink. He let his fingers dangle in the water and smiled as the baby fish nipped at him. Mark enjoyed watching him. He yearned to reach out and touch him. He yearned to hold and kiss him. He yearned for the moment that two would be come one.

Mike pulled his hand out of the water and shook it dry. He turned over onto his side and stared at Mark. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing in particular," the older man replied as he took a place next to Mike.

The blond smiled. He reached out and placed his hand over Mark's heart. The older man gently caressed Mike's cheek and the young man nuzzled into the touch. He kissed the palm of Mark's hand before moving closer to him. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I love your eyes," Mike replied.

"I'm lost in yours," Mark said.

Mike leaned forward and kissed him causing the older man to draw Mike into his arms. He rolled onto his back with Mike on top of him, lips still fused. Mike sat up to breathe, eyes twinkling and lips puffy.

"I can't get enough of you," Mike replied.

Mark brushed Mike's cheek with the back of his hand. "There are limits to what we can do."

Mike nodded. "But I don't want to think about that right now. I want you to hold me."

The dark-haired man did so. The blond had his head against the larger man's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was soothing. He drew little patterns in Mark's shirt before sleep claimed him.

Mark listened to the young man's steady breathing as his mind wondered to his past. He chewed on his bottom lip as the flashes of his ex's infidelity filled his mind. Was what they were doing the same? Was he wrecking someone's relationship for his own selfish need? Was he like his ex-best friend? Was there any harm of being attracted to someone even though they too had the same feelings despite being with someone else?

Love is an emotion that everyone enjoys and yet takes for granted. Mark loved his ex-girlfriend with all his heart and soul. It took him a good long while to realize his feelings. Like Glenn said, he was slow to love but quick to defend. Yes, he had been with her for ten years. Yes, he truly loved her. Love is something serious. Rushing could to lead to problems down the line. He took his parents' mistake and used it as a learning experience. They were quick to love, but ended up divorced. Mark's father sought comfort in another while he was still married and the divorce was in process. They soon wed after they found out that she was with child and his first marriage legally ended. Mark did not want to end up like his father and so he waited until he knew that he was in love with her.

Mark remembered the day very clearly. He had just gotten the ring to ask for her hand in marriage. He recalled going into town, buying her favorite flowers and a box of her favorite chocolates. The walk to her house was quick from the store. He had his own key. He slipped it in and entered like the millions of times before. He set the flowers and chocolates down. He pulled out the ring to look at it. A noise from the bedroom caught his attention. Mark slowly made his way to the door and opened it. He dropped the ring as he watched the love of his life and his best friend indulged in their desires. She took notice of him and screamed, trying to cover herself. Mark did not say a word but left.

He saw them from time to time in town. He did not bother to approach them. He would rather keep his distance. He knew that they were not together. He also knew that she wanted him back. He had his causal flings here and there with both men and women. None caught his attention like Mike. None made his heart flutter or caused him to smile. None brought up the possibilities of a future life together. His rule of slow to love was being broken the more and more he spent time with Mike and he did not regret it.

Mark slowly rubbed Mike's back causing him to stir. The blond kissed his chest and settled back down. Mark smiled and decided that he too should take a nap.

Night fell and Shawn paced the cabin. Hunter watched his mate silently.

"Where could he be?" Shawn finally asked.

"Out," Hunter replied.

"He's still sick."

"But he's getting better."

"That's not the point. He needs to stay safe."

Hunter sighed.

"Mike can't go around doing what ever he wants. He has friends and family that worry about him. At least, let someone know where he's going off to."

Hunter followed Shawn's movement with his eyes. "That's not what's bothering you. There's something else."

Shawn stopped in his tracks. "N-no."

The bigger blond folded his arms over his massive chest, quirking his eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Kay...I'm not a mind-reader."

"Haven't you noticed that all the staff have been paying extra attention to Mike?"

Hunter knew what was going on but he shook his head.

"It bothers me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want Mike to do anything that he'll regret."

"Like what? Make friends?"

Shawn glared at Hunter. "You know what I mean."

"Apparently, you think our son's a whore."

"I'm not saying that."

"Shawn, what are you saying? Mike is a grown man that can make his own decisions. If he wants to hang out with other guys, then let him. He has that right to do so. Have you ever known our eldest to act out rashly or do anything stupid?"

Shawn shook his head.

"Then why doubt him now?"

"I'm not just thinking about him..."

"Don't you finish that." Hunter glared at his husband. "The only person you need to be worrying about is your son."

"I worry about Mike, but Morrison—"

Hunter cut him off, "Morrison is _not_ here, now is he? We're here. Cena's here. Alex's here. Morrison didn't take the time off or give up that fucking role that Mike got him to take care of his boyfriend in his time of need. We did as well as Cena. Hell, that Dolph guy made sure that Mike went to the hospital because he was worried. No, don't worry about Morrison. Worry about our son."

Shawn opened his mouth.

"It's okay for Mike to get attention and to give attention. He's not fucking around. Our son was raised better than that. He has more self-respect than that. Don't doubt our boy."

Shawn pondered his husband's words.

"I'm hungry and I'm going to go to dinner." Hunter got up and stood at the door. "I would love it if my husband would join me."

The smaller man sighed and went to Hunter's side. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you're my silly man."

Shawn kissed the nape of Hunter's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go before I eat you."

Mike and Mark made it back to the ranch later than they expected but did not mind. A cook came out before Mike could get down. He took the basket and looked to Mark. He motioned for him to lean down. Mark did so and listened to the man's whispers. He did not see that the cook slipped something into his pocket. They pulled away and Mark studied the cook. He nodded. Mark steered Gewitter back to the woods.

"What was that about?" Mike asked as he dismounted.

Mark just smiled.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Mike questioned.

"You'll see."

The older man urged his horse forward with the snap of the reigns. Gewitter broke out into a gallop. Mike held onto the saddle with Mark having one arm around his waist. Onward into the darkened forest they went. The smell of the woods and wild flowers at night were different from the day. It was almost sweeter and cleaner at night than the day. The noises of night played like a choirs, inviting and yet frightening. Limited sight added to the mystery of what was to come. Mike was not afraid. All that mattered was Mark was there with him.

They came upon a lone log cabin settled among the trees. The out door lights were on, inviting all who were lost. Mark dismounted and helped Mike down.

"What is this place?" Mike asked.

"We have several log cabins situated around the forest so people could get a feel for the true outdoor life," Mark explained.

"I'm guessing no power nor indoor plumbing."

"Exactly. However, there are only three that are intended for romantic getaways like this one."

Mike turned to look at him. He could see the softness in Mark's eyes.

"These cabins do have power thanks to a generator."

Mike nodded as he watched Mark walk Gewitter to a small stable behind the cabin that was big enough for two horses. He went about preparing Gewitter for the night before going back to Mike, who waited on the steps.

"So...is this what the cook was telling you about?" Mike asked as he stood up.

"Well, he said to come to this cabin, other than that, not really sure why," Mark said.

"Let's find out." Mike opened the door and was treated to a candle lit living room with rose petals on the floor.

Mark quirked an eyebrow at this.

They made their way to the kitchen where a table was set for dinner for two. Mark smiled weakly at this.

"Remind me to kill Kevin when we get back," Mark muttered.

Mike slapped his chest and went to see what else that their chef friend had in store for them. He made his way to the bedroom and gasped. The room was also lit by candles. There were rose petals leading up to the bed that was covered in black satin sheets. There was a chest at the foot of the bed. On one night stand, there was bucket of ice with a champagne bottle chilling and two glass flutes. One the other, stood a small box.

Mike could feel Mark's presence behind him.

"Um..." fell from the older man's lips.

Mike leaned back onto him and smiled. Never before had he been so deeply touched. His John never did anything romantic for him like this. "I love it," Mike breathed.

The corners of Mark's mouth began to twitch.

"Monsieurs?" a voice called.

They turned and Kevin stood with decked out in a true chef's garb, a white master chef's jacket, black slacks, and high polished shoes.

"Your dinner awaits." Kevin led the way back to the kitchen.

The two men settled as Kevin poured them wine.

"For your first course, we have Moules Marinières. It's mussels cooked in white wine with garlic, shallots, parsley, and fresh cream."

At that moment, the backdoor opened and Evan, dressed in a suit, stepped in with two plates. He set them in front of the men.

"Enjoy, gentlemen." Kevin and Evan left, closing the door behind them.

"Your friends really do love you," Mike said.

Mark nodded as he fed the young man a mussel.

"This is very good," Mike replied and did the same to Mark.

"Kevin has studied many styles of cooking from French to Italian from Indian to Japanese."

"Impressive."

They fed each other and talked about nothing. Soon, music filled the room. Mike brought his hand to his face and groaned.

"I love this song," Mark replied.

"You should," Mike picked. "I played it."

Oscar, in a suit as well, came in and refilled their drinks before exiting. Evan was right behind and took their emptied places.

Kevin entered and smiled at the both of them. "I hope you are enjoying your meal."

"We are," Mark said.

"On to the next course. It's a light meal. For you, sir," he looked to Mark, "Mushroom Crépes, baked crépes with mushrooms, spinach, and Gruyère cheese."

Mark nodded as Oscar placed their plates down in front of them.

"And for you, sir," Kevin turned to Mike, "Tart Provençale, warm puff pastry with ratatouille, goat cheese, black olives, capers, and basil."

"That sounds lovely," Mike replied.

Kevin and Oscar left.

Mike chuckled.

"Care to share?" Mark asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that my father has a hand in this as well."

Mark stared at him.

"Hunter knows that I love food...my favorite being French followed by Italian."

The older man clucked his tongue and fed the blond one of his crépes. Mike cut into his pastry and let Mark have a taste. This went on throughout their whole meal until Kevin bid them a farewell and goodnight.

Mark took Mike into his arms and danced him around the living room. The blond buried his face into his chest, enjoying the scent of sweat, wilderness, and cologne. The taller man slowly maneuvered them to the bedroom. He gently pushed Mike down onto the bed and worked at getting his clothes off and Mike helped the older man with his. He grabbed hold of Mark's pants and pulled. He stopped for a moment.

"What?" Mark huskily asked.

"There's something in your pocket," Mike replied.

Mark rolled his eyes and reached in. There was a note and he briefly read through it. He smirked.

"Huh?" came from Mike.

"Let's take a bath." Mark pulled off his shoes, socks, and jeans.

Mike did the same and Mark pulled him to the bathroom. Fresh candles were lit and the tub was full of hot water with more rose petals floating in the water. Fresh towels hung from the towel rack.

"How did they do this?" Mike wondered.

Mark looked to the half-closed window. He knew either Evan or Oscar could fit through it, but he shrugged it off. "Shall we?"

Mike nodded and stepped in. "It's still hot." He sat down and scooted forward for Mark to get in. "Hm, smells like vanilla and oranges."

The older sat down and got comfortable before Mike leaned against him. The dark-haired man wrapped his arms around the smaller man and brushed his nose against his hair, letting out a growl. A smile spread across the young man's face. He grabbed Mark's hand and laced their fingers together.

"I can enjoy this," Mike stated.

"I can too," Mark agreed.

"I'm losing myself...and I like that."

They enjoyed this closeness until the water got lukewarm. The older man kissed the top of Mike's head. Mike brought Mark's hand to his lips and brushed his knuckles against them. The young man turned within the embrace, letting go of Mark's hand, and came face to face with the man. He pressed his body against the larger frame of the man before him. Their cocks rubbed together making both men to moan.

Mike leaned up and gently kissed the older man. Mark's grip tightened deepening their kiss. Their tongues lazily and lovingly danced and explored each other's mouths. Mark began to massage Mike's back. He lowered them to his ass and firmly gripped the beautiful round globes. The blond moaned into the older man's mouth.

They pulled away for air and stared into each other's eyes. Love and understanding flowed through both sets. One feared being hurt and the other feared of hurting not only himself but the man he was falling for in front of him and the man he thought he loved.

"You want to go lay in the bed?" Mark suggested.

Mike simply nodded and slowly stood. Mark did as well and got out of the tub. He took a towel and gathered Mike into it. He easily lifted the smaller man out and began to dry him off. Mike waited for the man to dry himself off and unplugged the tub. Mike blew out the candles and laid beside Mark.

"Champagne?" Mark offered.

Mike nodded and the older poured them both a glass.

Evan silently made his way throughout the house and extinguished the candles. He paused at the bedroom door and smirked. He turned, made his way through the now dark living room and bumped into the coffee table.

Mike sat up. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah." Mark placed his glass down, stood up, and went to the door.

Evan quickly left via the backdoor.

Mark looked around. The candles were out. "Huh?" He took a candle from the bedroom and made his way around the cottage. Not seeing anything, he made sure to lock the backdoor and front door before going back. "Nothing."

"Okay." Mike looked to the box and cocked his head. He reached for it and opened it. He chuckled.

"What?" Mark sat beside him to look over his shoulder.

"Chilled chocolate covered strawberries," Mike replied as he pulled one out. He began to feed one to Mark. "Are you still going to kill Kevin?"

Mark shook his head and gave one to his blond angel.

This loving exchange went on until the strawberries were all gone and the men went back to kissing and holding each other until they both were too exhausted to go on.

Morning sipped through the cracks of the blinds. Mike had long been awake and was gazing down at Mark. He took in his broad chest and muscular arms, his long legs, his calloused hands and large feet, and his morning wood. His eyes grazed over the tattoos that decorated the older man. He did not notice green eyes watching him. Mike laid his head against the man's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Those muscular arms that he was admiring earlier wrapped around him.

"Morning," Mark gruffly greeted.

"Morning," Mike mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"The dream's ended."

"Not really. We have a whole new day."

Mike smiled at him. "I would kiss you right now, but I have morning breath."

"So do I."

Mark pulled the smaller man into a kiss. He went to the bathroom to take care of his little problem. When he came back out, Mike was dressed.

"What do you want to do today?" Mark asked.

"Not sure," Mike answered while he watched the man dress. "I know you have another lesson today."

Mark nodded.

"Good thing Kofi knows how to handle horses."

"True. John..."

"He'll learn."

Both men left the cottage and headed to the stable. Mark got Gewitter ready and they rode back to the ranch. Mark dropped Mike off and they made plans to meet for breakfast. Mike entered his cabin and went to take a shower. He got out and dressed. He grabbed his cellphone and saw that he had ten missed texts and two voice-mails. Three of the texts were from Shawn looking for him, one was from Dolph checking up on him, and the rest were from Morrison. He listened to the voice-mails, both from Morrison.

Mike sat on his bed, cellphone gripped tightly in his right hand. His mind was in confusion. His feelings for Mark were more than what friends have. He was falling in love with him the more they spent time together. His feelings for Morrison was a mixture of love, hate, and indifference. As he thought about both men and was coming to terms with everything, he did not hear a knock at his door.

Hunter stepped in and stared at his son. "Mike?"

He did not move.

Hunter went and knelt down in front of him. He saw how white his knuckles were from gripping the phone. He slowly pried the device away from Mike's hand. He flipped through it briefly. His eyes became dark when he saw Morrison's messages.

:Hey, sweetie, I miss u.:

:I luv u, Mikey.:

:Sorry I haven't called. Been busy. What are u up 2?:

:Been thinking about coming 2 see u the ranch. Shawn told me u were there.:

:Hope you are feeling better.:

:Call me...text me when u can.:

Hunter lifted Mike's chin to stare his boy in his eyes. "Baby boy, I'm going to be honest with you. I've never liked Morrison. I downright detest him. You can do better than...Glitterbutt."

Mike slowly nodded.

"I'm going to breakfast." Hunter stood, dropped Mike's phone beside him, and walked towards the door.

"Dad," Mike called.

Hunter stopped.

"Thank you...for last night."

Hunter nodded and left.

Mike took the phone.

:Sorry, been busy. Having fun with Shawn, Hunt, and Alex. Been going on walks and such. Made some friends. -M:

Mike turned off his cell and plugged it up to recharge. He grabbed his wallet and cabin key. He walked towards the ranch, mind still in confusion. The blond looked up and saw Mark waiting for him. A smile spread across his young face and the thoughts of Morrison faded. Both men stood just a few feet away from each other.

_I'm losing myself in you,_ they both thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "My Never" - Blue October**** **

** Chapter Nine**

Days turned into weeks and the budding relationship became something more. The looks, the sneaked touches, the secret caresses, the hidden gifts, and the private getaways became more and more frequent. The only thing that mattered in the world to them was each other. Cupid's little helpers were proud of themselves.

Shawn took notice of this little machinations of love. Hunter explained it away as Mike exploring himself and nothing more. He reminded Shawn that Mike would never do anything that he would regret. Shawn eventually gave in to these excuses knowing that Mike was a good kid and that he was just being paranoid.

This little dance of theirs were driving the men crazy. They yearned to be one, but Mike could not bring himself to do so. He was still with Morrison. How Mike wished to be with Mark. He lay awake at night thinking of the older man, his arms wrapped around him, and his head on Mark's chest listening to his heartbeat. When he slept, his dreams were filled with the dark-haired man, his kisses, and his touches. Often, Mike would wake at night and would go sit out on the porch.

Luckily, Mark understand the turmoil the young man was in. He wanted to take this slow and cherish each moment. Like Mike, he too lay awake thinking of him, missing his warmth, his touches, and his scent. If sleep came, his dreams were mixed of his past, his present, and their possible future. Like Mike, he would wake and sit outside in the rocker.

One night, Mike just could not sleep. He tossed and turned, fluffed his pillow, and threw off his covers. Fed up, he decided a walk would be good. He slipped on his robe and pulled on his sneakers. He made sure to take his cabin key before leaving. He made his way to the stables and noticed that all the horses were asleep. He smiled at them and walked to the ranch house. He heard a creaking sound and stood very still. He slowly made his way to the front and peered around the corner. He smirked.

"Mark?" he called.

The person shot straight up and scanned around, gripping his rifle.

"It's Mike," he said coming from behind the corner.

Mark looked and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't either."

Mike made his way to the porch and took the other rocker. Both men stared out into the night.

"Do you want to sleep with each other?" Mike timidly suggested. "I know that I sleep better with your arms around me."

Mark stared at the young man and nodded. He led Mike by the arm to his room. It was a modest place. There was a California King set in the middle of the room with a large dresser and a computer desk. Pictures of wolves decorated the walls.

Mike slipped out of his shoes and robe and crawled into bed waiting for Mark. He smiled down at the young man, who made himself comfortable in his bed. Mark shook his head. He put his rifle up in a hidden weapons cabin next to the computer desk and followed suit. He gathered him into his muscular arms and Mike laid his head on the dark-haired man's chest to listen to his heart beating behind its confines. Mark rubbed his back to lull him to sleep.

Soon morning came and Glenn watched the rising sun. He moved back into the ranch house and gently rapped on Mark's door. Normally, Mark would be up before him and he found it strange that his older brother was not in his rocking chair awaiting the sunrise. When Mark did not answer, Glenn gently opened the door and smiled. He glanced down at his watch. He did not want to wake them, but he knew that Mike needed to go back to his cabin before Shawn woke up.

In four strides, Glenn made it to Mike's side of the bed and gently nudged him. The young man buried his face into Mark's chest. Glenn nudged him again and Mark's hand grabbed his brother's wrist.

Glenn looked into the scowling man's eyes and said, "He needs to go back to his cabin before Shawn wakes up."

Reluctantly, Mark nodded and released his brother. Glenn massaged his wrist as he watched Mark gently wake Mike up.

"Wh..." fell from the young man's lips.

"You need to go back to your cabin," Mark coaxed.

Mike shook his head.

"You have to."

"Why?"

"You don't want your fathers to worry."

Mike groggily nodded and climbed out of bed. Glenn helped him with getting his shoes on as well as his robe.

"I'll walk him back," Glenn said.

Mark nodded and watched them leave. He already missed Mike.

Glenn slowly helped the still sleepy Mike back to his cabin. They got half-way up the hill when they heard Cena's door open and Alex stepping out. The young blond quickly made his way to his cabin and slipped in. Mike's eyes were wide as well as Glenn's.

"Did I just see that?" Mike thought out loud.

"No...I saw it too," Glenn replied. "How could I have missed this?"

"Um...you and everyone else was too busy with me and Mark?"

Glenn nodded and walked Mike the rest of the way.

"Thanks, Glenn," Mike said. "For everything."

"Not a problem. It's good to see my brother happy for once," Glen replied. "What are your plans for today?"

Mike shrugged. "It's Thursday...I really want to go to town and see what's going on there."

Glenn nodded. "Get some rest. We'll see what the day holds."

Mike bide him farewell and went to lay down. _John and Alex. _He smiled at this and went back to sleep wishing that he was still back in Mark's arms.

…

Mark drove to town with Mike in tow. He told the young man that they were going to spend the whole weekend there and should pack accordingly. The blond was very excited and did as he was told. He made sure to bring along extra outfits just in case they went to special dinner, a play, or dancing. Mark pulled into a hotel parking lot where he had already made reservations and gathered their luggage. The large man nodded to the people he knew, Mike just picked up the card keys, and they were on their way.

"You got us the honeymoon suite?" Mike asked as he looked around their room.

"Yup," Mark answered. "Life is too short. Might as well indulge while we still can."

Mike nodded and went over to the man as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. The blond straddled him and gave him little kisses.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Mark asked between the kisses.

Mike pulled away and smiled at him. "I would love to go shopping, probably see a movie, go sightseeing, dinner, dancing...is there a museum here?"

Mark nodded.

"How about an auditorium?"

"Yes. What to catch a play?"

"That would be nice."

Mark smiled at his young friend. Mike was not his lover yet and nor was the young man his boyfriend. He certainly was not a fuck buddy. Mark just settled for friend until time deems it so.

"I would like to take a quick nap first, then walk around the city to get somewhat of a feel, and dinner," Mike said as he got off of Mark.

Mark laid down and took the young man into his arms. "Anything you want."

Mike pecked his lips and settled down for a nap.

Shawn was beside himself when he found out that Mike and Mark had left for the city for the weekend. He paced the cabin, mind reeling in thoughts that went from innocent company to outright adulterous activities. He ran his hands through his long blond hair, taking out the band. He began to growl and curse.

Hunter came in and watched, standing with his arms folded over his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Mike left with Mark," Shawn snapped.

"Kay...?"

"They left for the city. For the weekend."

Hunter finally understood where he was getting at. "Sit down."

"I can't. I'm worried." He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Morrison."

"Shawn!"

He looked up at his husband. "What, Hunter? What?"

"Before you make that phone call...we need to talk."

"About?"

Hunter shook his head and commanded, "Sit!"

Shawn stared at his husband before complying.

"Tell me what you're thinking, what you suspect."

Shawn sighed. "I think our son is attracted to Mark and Mark is attracted to Mike. I see the danger in this and I think Mike will do something stupid and cheat on Morrison."

"Good."

"What?" Shawn glared at his young husband.

"I hope Mike does cheat on Morrison."

"How? What? Why would you say that?"

Hunter wiped his mouth and stared down at the ground. "I'm tired of keeping things from you."

Shawn started to slowly shake his head. "I don't understand. What are you keeping from me?"

"I've been playing match-maker between Mark and Mike."

Shawn sat in stunned silence.

"With the help of the staff and John, Alex, and Kofi, we've been pushing those two together."

"What? What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?" Shawn shot up from his seat and was in Hunter's face in a matter of seconds. "Why would you do this? How could you? My baby has a boyfriend and you're giving him free reign to cheat? What the fuck, Hunter?"

"Will you—"

"Mike is in love with Morrison...plain and simple. They've been together for eight years. EIGHT FUCKING YEARS! Yes, they have their ups and downs. Just like normal couples."

"Can I—"

"Hunter, how could you do this? You're allowing Mike to cheat. I know you hate Morrison, but it is not your place to decide who our son can or cannot love." Shawn started to pace again, running his hands through his hair.

The door burst open with Alex, Kofi, and John entering. Alex looked to Hunter.

"I had to tell him," Hunter said.

Shawn turned his attention to the three. "You're just as guilty as he is."

"Dad," Alex began.

"Alexander Riley Michaels-Helmsley, you will listen to me!" Shawn barked. "You cannot go around messing with people's love lives. It is not your place."

"Mike's my brother," Alex started.

"Yes, he is your brother, but you have to respect the decisions that he makes. How can you live with your self when he cheats on Morrison?"

"Morrison has been cheating on him," John and Kofi deadpanned.

"They're good together..." Shawn stopped and blinked. "What?"

"Morrison is cheating on Mike, Dad," Alex explained.

Shawn stared off into space trying to comprehend what his son, Cena, and Kofi just said. He sank down into the couch.

"Mike found him in bed with another man," John further explained. "He came to me that night and told me. The next day, he was going to break it off but backed down. He was just going to ignore it. When he was sick, he called Morrison and another man answered his phone. That's why he came along with me to this ranch...to get his mind off of things."

Shawn stared at each face. "Did you all know that Morrison was cheating on Mike?"

"Well, Kofi, Alex, and I," John answered.

Shawn looked to Hunter. "I can understand them wanting to help Mike out, but why you? Don't give me that 'Because I hate Morrison' line."

"I overhead John and Mike talking when we were at the airport," Hunter confessed.

John stared at him. All this time, Hunter knew. He knew that his son was hurting and he was trying his best to make Mike happy, going as far as to help Glenn and the staff play Cupid.

"You didn't tell me?" Shawn asked.

Hunter shook his head. "I know you, Shawn. You would have went off the deep end and flew over to Australia, looking for Bejeweled to kick his ass. This way, Mike would have some peace to work out his issues and see that he can truly be loved."

Shawn sat for a long while looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I kept you out of the loop," Hunter apologized. "Like I said—"

Shawn cut him off, "Don't. Just don't. I'm hurt that you couldn't tell me this. I'm hurt that I've been blinded by what was in front of me. I'm hurt that I thought the worse of our son. I'm hurt that..."

Hunter held Shawn in his arms.

"I'm hurt that I actually thought of Morrison as a son."

"I know, baby, I know."

Everyone was silent for a while. Alex cut sideways glances at Cena, who did the same. Kofi looked from one friend and to the other.

"What are we going to do about Mike?" Shawn inquired.

"Let things play itself out," Kofi replied. "Looking at them both, they seem to like and care about each other. Let's not rush them."

Shawn nodded as he wiped his tears away. "So, what are we going to do about Morrison?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"I have a thought," Hunter offered.

"Something that doesn't involve jail time," Shawn sighed.

"Not if we get caught," Hunter rebuffed.

"I say let Mike handle it," John replied. "If he is truly falling for another man, Mike will end the relationship."

"He might get hit if he does that," Alex mumbled under his breathe.

"What?" John whipped his head towards Alex.

"He might do it if something happens," Alex spoke up. "Like more than just kissing. We all know Mike."

John narrowed his eyes and merely nodded.

All their thoughts were on the new couple.

Mike led Mark through the amusement park going from ride to ride, booth to booth, side show attraction to side show attraction, all the while nibbling this and that. Mark enjoyed himself and he loved the excitement that twinkled in Mike's ice blues. Mike enjoyed being in the older man's companion and seeing the love in his eyes.

They stopped at a shooting booth and one of the grand prizes caught Mike's attention. It was a large brown bear dressed in a black overcoat and a black cowboy hat. He smiled at this because it reminded in of the first time he met his knight. The tall man eyed this and smirked to himself.

"Do you want me to win you a prize?" Mark asked as he draped his arms over Mike's shoulders to pull the young man to him.

Mike tilted his head up and smiled. "Will you?"

Mark leaned down and pecked the blond's lips. "Of course."

The tall man paid and took his place at the booth. He took careful aim and racked up points with each round. The final round came and the targets were moving rather quickly. Mike bit his bottom lip as he watched. Mark stood up, cracked his neck, and smiled. The attendant handed Mike the bear and he hugged it.

"Thank you," Mike said as he gazed up at Mark.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

He was about to pull the young man into a kiss when he heard his name being called. Mark looked up and scanned the area. He spotted a red-headed woman walking his way.

"Come on, Mike." Mark dragged the young man away.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"To the Ferris Wheel."

Mike nodded and allowed himself to be manhandled. He did not mind it. He loved how Mark took charge of things and he also liked it a little rough when it came to activities in the sack.

They weaved further into the crowd. Mark could still hear her voice.

"Is someone calling for you?" Mike questioned when he heard Mark's name being called over and cover.

"Nope," he grunted.

Mike nodded and they soon got to the line for the ride. Mark hunched his shoulders forward a bit and began to slouch as he was trying to make himself appear shorter than he really was. He tried to blend into the crowd as best he could.

"Mark Calaway," the red-headed woman called again as she walked up to them. "I knew it was you." She did not seem to notice how close the two men were standing, closer than friends normally stood.

Mark slowly turned to her. He stared down at her and said, "Evening, May Anne."

She gazed adoringly up at him. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I could be better." She brushed his bare arm with her knuckles.

Mike watched this and anger flashed.

"Sorry to hear that," Mark simply replied.

"Maybe we can get together for lunch sometimes."

He did not reply.

"Mark," she cooed.

Mike started to fidget, feeling like the third wheel. Mark took note of that and wrapped an arm around his waist. The young man looked up at him and smiled.

"You know what May Anne, I think lunch is out of the question for awhile," Mark replied.

The red head started to take note of Mike's presence. She looked to the blond and her eyes narrowed. She heard rumors of Mark's bisexuality but did not believe it. How could a man as handsome as him and had been in a relationship with her for ten years suddenly turn to men for companionship? And yet there was proof before her.

May Anne shook her head, trying to rid her mind of those thoughts. "Why is that?"

"Right now," he gazed down at Mike. "I'm concentrating on my...boyfriend."

Mike shifted from one foot to the other trying to fight off his nervousness. He felt hot under his collar and warmth touched his cheeks. _He called me his boyfriend._

_Boyfriend?, _her mind screamed. "I'm sure he won't mind us having lunch."

Mike looked back up at Mark. "It's up to you."

Mark nodded. "I'll think about it."

May Anne smiled and said before walking away, "Call me."

The two men waited in silence before getting their turn on the Ferris Wheel. Mike snuggled closer to his boyfriend, laying his head on his shoulder. Mark pulled the young man closer to him.

"Who was she?" Mike asked.

"An old friend."

Mike nodded.

They decided to head back to the hotel to rest for the night. Mike placed his prize in a chair and slowly stripped. He could feel Mark's eyes on him as he took off each article of clothing. When he stood naked, Mark closed the gap between them. He quickly turned Mike to face him and crushed his lips against the smaller man. He slowly traced his tongue across his boyfriend's lower lip, wanting in which was given. Mike's hand gripped Mark's hips for balance.

"Do you know you what you do to me?" Mark panted as he stared into ice blues.

"I can only imagine," Mike said, palming the older man's groin.

Mark fluttered his eyes shut and rolled his head back. He bit his bottom lip trying to fight the urge to just throw Mike down onto the bed and have his way with the blond. He could feel his belt unbuckling, his button pop open, zipper going down, and his pants falling around his ankles. Next went his boxers. He moaned as warmth enveloped his cock, slowly stroking him to full erection. His eyes flew open when he felt hot breathe against his member.

Mark looked down to see Mike on his knees. The young man ran his tongue from the base of his member and all the way to the tip. He lingered at the sensitive vein for a bit before flicking his muscle against the slit, tasting the leaking pre-cum. Mike looked up at to see dark emeralds watching him. He twirled his tongue around the tip and slowly went down, making sure not to touch the sides of his mouth against Mark's cock as he took as much of the man as he could.

The warmth of Mike's mouth caused Mark to gently buck. He wanted Mike to fully wrap his lips around him and suck. At the same time, he enjoyed the tease. He let out a loud moan when Mike started to suck. Mike watched him as he worked his mouth up and down his thick shaft. With each descent, he took more and more of Mark into his mouth, letting his throat relax. Mark let out a growl as he felt the back of Mike's throat. He threaded his fingers through the young man's hair, trying to keep control. He did not want to buck his hips and hurt the young man.

Mike released him with a pop and took Mark's balls into his mouth as he stroked his lover. He nibbled and sucked at them. He can feel them tightening as he worked. He traveled his tongue back to the tip and took Mark into his mouth once more. He took all he could before he sucked on the cock like a lollipop as he moved his tongue along the vein. He started to hum and moan as he enjoyed the taste of the older man. He then placed his thumb against Mark's entrance and his index finger close to the base of Mark's cock. He began to massage the areas slowly and felt Mark buck at the new sensation.

The dark-haired man grabbed the back of Mike's head and held him still as he spilled his cum into his boyfriend's mouth. Mike quickly drank down his lover's seed. Mark's knees wobbled but he stood firm as he watched Mike lick him clean. Mike smiled up at him and Mark leaned forward to pull the young man back on his feet. He kissed Mike deeply. He could taste himself in Mike's mouth. He pulled away to look into his eyes. He could see the fear and doubt in the ice blues.

"Was I...um..." Mike started.

"You were great, Angel. Now, I want to taste you."

Morning came and Mark watched Mike as he slept. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing steady. He kissed Mike's temple and the young man stirred to face him. He brushed his lips against Mike's, tongue prodding between his love's lips. Mike's eyes fluttered open as he responded to the sign of affection. Their tongues lazily danced before they pulled apart.

"Good morning," Mark cooed.

"Morning," Mike yawned. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I know I want to try out that Indian restaurant and go clubbing. You?"

Mark ran his hand down Mike's chest. "I was thinking we go to that nice bistro we saw for lunch and to the museum."

"How about breakfast at that Southern place?" Mike offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Mark sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and started the water.

As soon as it was the right temperature, he stepped in. Arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled. He looked behind and saw smiling eyes gazing back at him. He turned around and attacked Mike's neck. The younger moaned loudly. He knew the way Mark was sucking and nipping at his spot a love bite would be left. He did not care. He wanted the world to know who he really belonged to.

After their shower fun, they got dressed. Mike was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt that had blue flames coming up from the bottom. His love bite on the his neck close to the collar could be seen. Mark dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black A-shirt, commonly known as wife-beaters. He had a black over-shirt on that was decorated in small skulls.

Breakfast went well and they decided to go for a walk in the park. They passed a music store and Mike stopped; his eyes were on a violin. It was near black in color with rubies placed on both sides of the scroll. The tailpiece had a gold design of a lion crest. The lion stood on its hind legs with its front paws outstretched like it was about to attack.

Mark stared at him and moved his eyes to what caught Mike's attention. He smiled and pulled his boyfriend into the store.

"Why are we going in?" Mike questioned.

"Well, good morning," an associate greeted.

"Morning," they both said.

"How much is that violin?" Mark pointed to it.

The associate looked to it. "That thing? It's been here for about fifty years give or take. No one's been interested in it. Let me find out for you." She went to make a call.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Getting you a gift," his boyfriend replied.

"You don't have to do that."

Mark gave him a quick a kiss.

"Sir, the owner is willing to part with it for five thousand," she said as she hung up the phone.

"That's fine," Mark replied.

Mike snapped his head to him.

She nodded and went to the violin. She got its case out, took the violin and bow from the display, and went back to the cashwrap. "The bow was restrung last week as well as having the strings replaced on the violin. From what I understand, it's the original bow. Would you like another one just to have as back up?"

Mark looked to Mike, who nodded.

"How about strings?" she asked.

"What kind do you have?" Mike inquired.

"Well, we have mostly solid or stranded steel," she answered.

"How about gut?"

She stared at him and thought a moment. "We might have some. Not often do we have people asking for gut." She went to the computer and typed in her search.

Mark stared down at him. "Gut?"

Mike nodded. "It's what it sounds like. It's traditionally sheep gut that's been cleaned, stretched, dried, and twisted."

His boyfriend nodded.

The associate looked up and said, "Okay, we do have some."

"I would like two of each please as well as a small block of light rosin. Do you have the ones that were made with silver or gold flakes?"

She nodded as she went to retrieve his order.

Mark watched as his lover looked over sheet music.

"Who's your favorite composer?" Mike asked.

Mark leaned against the cashwrap as he folded his arms. "Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, Paganini, both Bachs, Alberti, Wagner, Orff...I have a lot of favorites."

Mike smiled at him and went back to searching. He picked some music and placed it on the counter. He tilted his head back and leaned forward for a kiss.

The associate came back and rang up their purchase.

"Oh, a tuning fork and stand?" Mike asked.

She placed a small one with their purchase as well as stand. "You can have these for free. Our gift to you for stopping by today."

Mike began to tune his new violin and started to play whatever came to his mind. The woman stopped ringing them up to listen. Mark had a smile on his face, enjoying the sound that he had been for years. An old man, in his eighties, entered. He stopped and listened to Mike perform as well. When Mike finished, the three clapped for him. He blushed, thanked them, and placed his violin back.

"You're Michael Mizanin, aren't you?" the old man asked.

"Yes, I am," Mike replied.

The old man came up to Mike and hugged him. "Sorry about that. I'm Bob Quest. I own this store. When Sally called and asked about the price for the violin, I wanted to see who was buying it. I'm glad that it's you."

"You're welcome," Mike said with a confused look on his face.

"That violin belonged to my first wife. She passed away fifty-three years ago...she was only twenty. Playing the violin was her dream. I've heard you play before and so I'm glad that you'll be using it."

"Oh, I will," Mike said as he looked up to Mark.

"You should come back and play for us again," Sally said.

"Planning on it," Mike answered.

They made their purchases and went about their way. The park was lovely. The couple cuddled on a bench watching people and talking with each other. With some encouragement, Mike took out his violin and began to play. People stopped to watch the impromptu concert. After an hour, the couple went about making the rest of the day: lunch, museum, dinner, and clubbing.

Music thumped loudly. Multicolored strobes flared every few minutes. Sweat covered grinding and gyrating bodies. Drinks dulled the senses. Random make-out sessions took place on the dance-floor or in secluded areas. Arguments started and died out.

Mike was on the dance-floor, not caring about the bodies around him. His mind was on the man that watched him. The blond dressed in a long sleeved black dress shirt with a red vest and black slacks. He had rolled his sleeves up to cool off earlier in the night. He had been dancing for two hours and now his shirt stuck to him.

Mark opted out of dancing with his love. He enjoyed the way Mike moved and gyrated his hips. He knew the young man was putting on a show just for him. He was not worried about his young buck straying.

Soon, the music changed and Mike saw the stage was virtually empty. He hopped on and started his own dance routine. A few brave souls went on stage and followed his lead. The people watched and cheered. They too tried out his moves.

Mark licked his lips at this sight. His mind soon wandered to what he wanted to do with his lover but was interrupted by May Anne's voice.

"I didn't know you came here," she said.

His eyes grew dark and he looked up at her. "This is my first time here."

She nodded and took a seat.

Mark raised a eyebrow at this action.

"So what are you doing here?"

He nodded toward Mike.

She looked and gave a disgusted look.

Mark did not see it for he was too focused on Mike.

"So, how long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Not long...about a month," Mark answered before taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh, a new relationship. How lovely."

"I think so."

"What's his name?"

"Mike."

"Just Mike?"

He stared at her and answered, "Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

Mike looked towards Mark's way. He saw the red-head woman from the day before and the darkness in his man's eyes. The blond broke off from his group, got off the stage, and weaved his way toward them.

A person grabbed him. "Dance with me?"

Mike stared at the drunk man. "Sorry, I need to get to my friend."

The person looked over at Mark. "He'll be fine."

Mike smiled and politely declined. He tried to pull away, but the man held tightly. He started to drag the blond further away from Mark.

"Let me go!" Mike growled. He tried to wrench his wrist free.

The man led Mike out a side door and slammed him against a wall before pouncing on him. Mike struggled under the man and kneed him right where it counted. The drunk doubled over in pain giving Mike the opportunity to punt him in the head. Mike fixed himself before walking back inside. He quickly made his way back to Mark, who was gone. Mike sank down at their table and pulled out his cellphone.

"There you are," Mark said.

Mike jumped up and flung his arms around the tall man. "Where did you go?"

"I noticed that you were gone and one of your dancer friends said that they spotted you being dragged out of the club. I saw what you did to the guy."

Mike nodded. "I'm ready to leave now."

"Okay."

They got back to their room and Mike took off his shoes and socks. He went to his laptop to play some music. Mark sat on the couch watching him as he too got comfortable by taking off his shirt, shoes, and socks. Katy Perry's "E.T." filled the room and Mike started to dance. He glided around the room. He got a chair from the vanity and did a small dance routine. Soon, the song changed over to Akon's "We Don't Care." He made his way to Mark, slowly shedding his clothes. He was in his pants when he got in front of his lover. He dropped to his knees and leaned back all the while his hips still gyrating.

Mark felt his pants becoming tighter and tighter as Mike continued to dance. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. Mike, now completely naked, crawled his way towards Mark and took him fully into his mouth causing Mark to growl. He threaded his fingers through blond locks. Mike worked hard until Mark exploded into his mouth, but the young man continued his work and Mark was hard again.

Mark had plenty of blowjobs in his day. He did not know which he preferred more: men or women. Each had their own skills and techniques. For the longest time May Anne was on the top of his list for best blowjobs. Now, bobbing his head up and down that thick shaft of his, Mike was on top. He topped everyone on Mark's list, best kisser, best blowjob, best handjob, best at everything the two did together.

The older man pulled his young up before he came again. He kissed Mike deeply, tongue dancing in the warm, wet crevice. Mike responded and nipped his bottom lip.

"I want you so bad," Mark whispered.

"And I need you," Mike replied. He looked into his love's lust filled emeralds. "I need to do something first. Will you wait for me?"

"I will always wait for you."

Mike searched for any hint of a lie in his eyes. "I love you."

Mark closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Angel."

Mike smiled and kissed him passionately. Mark lifted Mike up and carried him to bed. There, they kissed and explored each other's bodies until they grew tired. They slept entwined in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "The Power of Good-Bye" - Madonna**** **

** Chapter Ten**

Mike walked through the stables, mind on the task that he had to do before surrounding his heart and soul completely to Mark. His hand traced the love bite on his neck and he smiled. He could hear footsteps behind him and was tackled but not thrown off of his feet.

"Bro," Alex greeted.

"Hi, Alex," Mike said.

"What's on your mind?"

Mike was silent before saying, "I'm going home."

"What?" Alex pulled away from his older brother to stare at him. "Why?"

"I'm in love."

"With Morrison? Still?" He let his brother go to stare at him completely. "After he cheated on you and still probably is?"

"Really, Alex?" Mike made a face. "With Mark, you idiot."

"Oh." He took notice of the hickey. "Thank God. So, you're really going to do it? You're really going to break up with JoMo?"

Mike nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Huh? Why?"

Alex skirted his hand over the top of his head. "Because he hit you."

Mike studied his brother for awhile. "Thank you for the offer, but I can handle myself."

"Mike...you're really not a fighter. I don't want him laying his hands on my brother again."

"He hit you?" John asked stepping out of a stall further ahead.

Both young men stared at him.

"Um..." fell from Alex's lips. He slowly backed away from Mike, but Mike shot his hand out and got a hold of his brother's belt.

"He hit me once, Johnny," Mike explained. "Just once."

"Excuse me?"

"It was only once."

John nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm going to kill him."

"John, stop it!" Mike commanded.

"But—"

"Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena!"

Cena stared at him and folded his arms over his chest. "You always ruin my fun, dawg."

"I can handle myself."

"Yeah, swe—Cena," Alex agreed.

John's eyes grew wide for a moment, hoping that Mike did not catch the term of endearment nearly falling from Alex's lips.

"When's your flight?" Alex asked, quickly covering up his mistake.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Mike replied. "I'm going to spend some time with Mark and he'll drive me up to the airport."

The other two nodded.

"Speaking of which, I need to find him," Mike said as he turned around to leave.

Alex and John stood staring at each other. They both smiled and followed. They allowed their hands to brush against each other as they walked.

Mark came out of Gewitter's stall. His fists clenched and his face set in stone. He could not believe what he had just heard. He slowed his breathing, trying to keep his temper in check. He loved Mike and felt happy that once everything was over with his love's former life, they could be together. He decided that he needed to go ahead and let the young man find him, so he left the stables.

Mike searched every where for Mark for an hour even going as far as calling the older man's cellphone. He nearly gave up until he saw Mark standing in the doorway of his cabin. He jogged up to the tall man and threw his arms around him. Mark wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller man and just held him.

"I love you," Mike mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too, Angel," Mark replied.

"I'm going to miss you." He lifted his head. "Will you miss me?"

"Of course." Mark pulled his lover into his cabin and closed the door behind them.

"You gonna help me pack?"

"Maybe I'll just be a distraction for you."

Mike chuckled and looked to his bags. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You're welcome," Mark said.

Mike stared at him lovingly.

"I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

Mike nodded as Mark took the blond's shirt off of his body. He ran his hands over his chest and down to his pants. Those too were taken off along with his boxers, shoes, and socks. Mike helped Mark with his clothes as well. They stood naked in front of each other. Their eyes drank in each other's image before Mark pulled his lover to the bed.

Their hands explored each other's bodies taking in the feel. Soft kisses placed where their lips could reach savoring the taste of their lover's body. This slow ministration of memorization was not only the act of love but of need and want. Mike would be gone for awhile and they needed to remember something: the feel of their bodies against one another, the taste of their skin and kiss, the sight of their naked bodies, the smell of their scents intermingling trying to become one, and hearing each other's moans and declaration of love. They craved it like drug addicts. Love was a drug, an addiction to them and anyone else that knew the affects that it has on the body, heart, mind, and soul.

For hours, this act of love making without intercourse went on. It was intimacy at its best. Couples tend to neglect intimate moments and go straight into the act. Moments like theirs brought their hearts closer together in a bond stronger than marriage. They knew that no matter where one was at, the other will always think of them. You can say that they were true soul-mates.

Mike lay in Mark's arms, tracing his tattoos. His lover observed him as a smile played on his lips and eyes twinkling.

A knock came at the door and both men look to it.

Mike turned to the alarm clock. "Wow. At least they didn't interrupt us earlier."

Mark just nodded and watched as Mike put on some pants. He made his way to the door and saw a letter had been slipped underneath the crack. He picked it up, opened it, and read. He chuckled.

"Let's get dressed then," Mike sighed with a smile. "They want us at dinner."

Mark rolled his eyes and they both got dressed. They got to the restaurant and stopped short. The room was decorated with streamers, flowers, and balloons. Everyone stood with smiles on their faces and a round of applause echoed.

Shawn and Hunter followed by Alex, Kofi, and Cena went up to Mike.

Shawn took his son's hands into his own. "Baby boy, I love you and I'm glad that you've found someone to truly love you."

Mike smiled.

"This is a celebration for you both," Kofi explained.

"An ending of an old life and a beginning of a great future," Alex added.

Mike leaned into his love. "Thank you, guys."

"Enough of this sappy shit," Cena said. "Let's party!"

The party went on even after Mark dragged Mike back to his cabin to get a good night's rest for his flight tomorrow. He held the young man in his arms savoring this moment before his return. His mind wandered to the conversation that Mike, John, and Alex had. He did not want his love to go, but he knew Mike must deal with it himself. Mark chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about how Mike might be attacked if he should break up with his boyfriend. Then, he thought of the night the drunk went after his boyfriend and Mike laid him out flat. He chuckled and knew that his Angel would be just fine.

The next day was the hardest for both men. They clung to each other and mumbled phrases of endearment to each other. Kofi, John, Alex, Shawn, Hunter, and Glenn stood aside watching them with their hearts heavy with sadness.

"I put three of my shirts in your bag," Mark informed his lover.

"Really?" Mike asked.

His boyfriend nodded.

"Good, I left a few of my things in your room like my violin and a few articles of clothing."

Mark lowly growled. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, love."

His boarding call came and Mike reluctantly let Mark go. He said good-byes to everyone and boarded. He held his bear close to his chest.

"Alright, little Mark," Mike whispered, "we'll get through this and then we can come back home."

Mike's flight landed several hours later and he took a cab back to the condo. He stood in the doorway slowly breathing as he clutched his prized teddy bear. The blond made his way throughout his soon to be former home. He looked at all the pictures and decorations. He made mental notes of what he would be taking with him and what he would be leaving behind. He decided that in the morning he would go to a moving center like U-haul and get boxes.

Meanwhile, Mark sat in a bar nursing his sad heart. He missed his love and wanted him more than the drink before him. He was the only one besides the bartender in the small hole-in the wall place. He did felt grateful to be left alone with his thoughts.

"So, what's on your mind, friend?" the bartender asked.

Mark looked up to the man and gave him a weak smile. "Am I that easy to read, Lawler?"

"I've been your ear for over twenty years. So, yeah, it's that easy to read you."

Mark folded his arms in front of him as he leaned forward. "I'm in love."

Blue eyes stared at him. "Well, I'm be damned. Who's the lucky girl...or fellow?"

"Michael...Mike."

"Okay." Lawler poured Mark another drink and himself one. "Let's celebrate new love."

The men toasted and down their drinks.

"So, Mike...how did you meet him?" Lawler asked.

"I found him in the woods."

Lawler chuckled. "Repeat that."

"He got lost and a bear was about to attack him."

"Oh, a knight in black cowboy boots." Lawler studied his friend. "Why so sad?"

"Well, he has a boyfriend and he went back to break it off."

The bartender pulled up a stool and sat down. "Okay, explain to me why you're getting involved with a taken person."

Mark motioned for another drink and Lawler happily obliged. They sat in silence while Mark gathered his thoughts.

"To be honest, I don't know," Mark answered. "When I look at him, I see a future together. When I'm near him, my heart flutters. When I'm away from him, it feels like the world is crumbling."

"Oh my God, you _are_ in love." Lawler poured himself another drink and chugged it. "I've known you and your brother for a long time. You don't fall in love very easily. You have it hard, boy."

Mark merely nodded.

"Damn, you have it harder for this Mike than you did for May Anne."

The younger man grumbled.

Lawler studied him for a bit. "Is she coming onto you again?"

"Like always. She even tried when Mike was here."

"That bitch is bold."

Mark nodded as he downed his drink. "Can I get a beer?"

Lawler went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle, and popped the top for Mark. "She still talks about you, you know."

"I don't care."

"Well, you're kind of doing the same thing with this Mike guy that May Anne did to you. He's with someone and you two are fucking behind his boyfriend's...girlfriend's back."

"I haven't had sex with him yet."

Lawler nearly slipped off the stool.

Mark watched as his friend took his seat again.

"You haven't..."

"We haven't gone all the way yet."

Lawler blinked. "Wow."

"And I love him."

"Okay...situation is the same and yet different."

Mark quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean, he is with someone like May Anne was with you, but he is going to break up with his boyfriend to be fully yours instead of just fucking around like May Anne did. He's gaining some respect from me. How old is he?"

"About thirty."

"Cradle robber," Lawler chuckled.

"I'm not a cradle robber. He can buy his own alcohol."

"I'll give you that."

The men sat in silence. The door opened and Lawler immediately sat up. His eyes bugged out a bit and they darted to Mark.

"Well, hi, sweetie," May Anne greeted as she walked over to Mark. She gave him a hug.

He stiffened in the embrace. "Evening."

"What brings you here?"

"Getting a drink."

She nodded while she took a seat next to him. "A beer."

Lawler got her order and went to wipe down the tables. He kept his eyes on them.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He had to take care of some business," Mark stated.

"Sorry to hear that." She rubbed his back. "How long will he be gone?"

"As long as it takes." Mark pulled out his wallet and paid his tab with a little extra.

"You leaving already?"

"I just stopped by for a drink and a talk." Mark grabbed his hat, tipped a good-bye to Lawler, and left. He had just climbed into his truck when May Anne came out and tapped on the window. He rolled it down.

"I was wondering about that lunch," she said.

Mark wiped his mouth and looked forward. He sat silent for five minutes.

"Mark, please?"

He nodded, "Around noon tomorrow at Shelly's Grill," he drily replied.

"Thanks, Mark."

He grunted and placed his vehicle in gear. He drove off, leaving May Anne standing with a smile on her face.

Tomorrow came and Mike started to work in his office. He took down all his posters, books, and pictures with only him in them. He packed up his desk, leaving his computer. He figured that he'll just get a new one. His violin and cello, stands, sheet music, and everything else that was his was packed up. It took him under four hours to get his office in order and packed.

He looked at his phone and made a call.

_"This is Mark. You know the drill."_

"Hey, sweetie. Just calling to give you an update. I got one of the rooms packed up. Miss you. Love you."

Mike sighed. His stomach rumbled and he chuckled.

Mark sat in the little eatery looking over the menu. He could feel eyes on him and knew that May Anne had just entered. She took a seat across from him and smiled.

"Afternoon," he said.

"Afternoon," she merrily greeted.

A waitress came and got their drink order.

"So, how have you been?" May Anne asked.

"Good."

She nodded and scanned her menu.

The waitress came back with their drinks and got their order.

"So...whatcha wanna talk about?" Mark bluntly asked.

She sighed, "I just wanted to see you and talk with you."

"I'm here. Talk."

"Please, be somewhat civil, Mark."

"Trying."

Eyes flickered to them once in awhile. This was not a small city like Mayberry but it was not New York City as well. People knew people either personally or by name. They were curious about the two. Few knew that they were once together. Most heard that she was an adulterer and that Mark turned to men because of a broken heart that she caused. Those who knew them personally either wanted them back together or hoped that they moved on with somebody else.

"I wanted to explain myself," May Anne said.

Mark nodded.

"I know what I did was wrong and I can't change that. I mean, I love you, Mark. I still love you. The thing with Scott was a mistake, a mistake that I have lived with since the day it started and I will continue living with. The reason why I did what I did was because I wanted to feel loved. I never thought that you loved me, Mark. I mean, you never told me you loved me and you never mentioned a life together. How was I supposed to know your feelings for me? How?"

Mark took in what she said. She was right, he never did tell her his feelings for her and he never mentioned marriage. It was his outlook on love that caused him to evaluate her for the longest time. He thought long and hard about this woman before him and did come to the conclusion that he loved her and wanted her to be his wife at one point in his life.

"I don't know what to tell you, May Anne," Mark began. "I did love you a long time ago. I'm sorry I never told you that. I thought that maybe you would have guessed it by my actions and affections. You know my family history."

She nodded.

"Just because I didn't tell you 'I love you' didn't mean I wasn't in love with you. I was with you for ten years."

Their food came but was not touched.

"I wanted to marry you, May Anne," Mark said.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

"I know you are. I can see it in your eyes." He shifted in his seat and replied, "Let's just enjoy lunch."

They silently ate; his eyes on his plate while hers were on him.

When they finished, Mark looked at her and asked, "What is it that you really want?"

May Anne fiddled with a napkin. "I want you back, Mark."

Mark sighed, "I cannot do that, May Anne."

"Why not? Is it because of that boy?"

"He's not a boy."

"Sorry, young man. Everyone knows that this is just a fling."

"A fling?"

She nodded. "Everyone knows that you swing both ways and the thing with men is just a fling. You never go after a relationship with them. A month...maybe three with a woman until you move on."

Mark chuckled as he stood. He took out his wallet and paid for both meals plus tip. He said loud enough for most of the customers to hear, "You don't know shit, May Anne. You hear the rumors of nosy busybodies and accept their lies for truth. You know nothing of Michael and me. I love him and he loves me. We plan on being together for a long time. So if you will excuse me, I have things to do today."

Mark briskly walked to his truck trying to calm his anger. He sat in his vehicle with his head on the steering wheel and A/C on to cool off. There was a tap at his window. He shook his head and opened his eyes to cut them sideways. May Anne stood there, glaring in at him. He stepped out.

"What now?" he barked.

"What do you mean you love him?" she spat. "You don't even know him."

"That may be true, but I know enough. Michael Mizanin means a lot to me and I'm going to make it work." He climbed back into the cab, backed out of the spot, and drove away.

"Michael Mizanin?" she breathed.

…

It took Mike three days to gather, pack, and load all of his things into the U-haul he rented. He tried calling Morrison but could not bring himself to talk to him in fear of John changing the blond's mind. He stood in his former home with mixed emotions but loving thoughts of being with Mark. He went into the kitchen and left a note with a small ring box on top. He knew that it would be another week or two before Morrison came back, but he did not care. He wanted out and this was his way.

He locked the place up, climbed into the U-haul, set the GPS, and went on his way. The trip would take about 18 hrs to get back to the ranch. He looked at his time: six thirty-nine in the evening. He decided to make the most of it and if he should get tired, he'll find a motel. He put on some music to pass the time. After five hours of driving, Mike decided to find a motel. He smiled when one came into view as he got to Las Vegas, NV. Pulling into a parking spot, he went to check in. He got his key and went back to the truck to get little Mark, his toiletry bag, and an overnight bag that he packed just in case he had to stop for a night or two.

Mike opened his door and locked it after he entered. He did his nightly routines, dressed in one of Mark's shirts minus boxers, and grabbed little Mark to hold him tightly as he went to bed. He sighed happily as he inhaled Mark's scent. Mark had not called him back but that was fine. Mike knew his lover was busy at the ranch dealing with his parents and teaching Kofi and Cena. Alex went back to Atlanta to do training for the upcoming football season. He wondered about John and his brother and if they were in a relationship.

His cell went off and he grabbed it. He smiled and answered, "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, Angel," Mark greeted. "How are things?"

"I'm on my way back up."

"Did it go well?"

"Well, the packing went well. I couldn't get a hold of him...so I left a letter explaining everything."

"You think that's a smart move?"

Mike shrugged his shoulder, "Not really, but it'll have to do. If he has questions, he can call me."

"Okay. Sorry, I didn't get to call you back."

The blond got more comfortable. "It's fine, sweetie." He listened to his love breathing and sensed something wrong. "What's on your mind?"

"The reason I didn't call you back was because the day you called I had lunch with May Anne."

"Oh." He felt a little hurt.

"She got me upset. I had to let my mind clear before I talked to you."

"Well, what did she say?"

Mark sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She claims that this relationship between you and me is just a fling."

"Do you think so?"

"Fuck no. You want to know why."

"Why?"

"Because you're coming back to me."

Mike smiled. "Yes, I'm coming home to you."

Mark leaned back into his pillows. "That makes me happy."

"You make me happy."

"What time do you plan on getting here?"

"Let's see. I have another thirteen hours to go, so sometime in the evening."

"I can't wait," Mark breathed.

"I'm wearing one of your shirts. It helps me sleep at night along with little Mark."

A low chuckle.

"Tell me about yourself, Mark. I want to hear your voice a little longer."

"Well, I'm the eldest of two. My father cheated on my mother and left her for his mistress because she was pregnant. I became rebellious at an earlier age, but I was there for Glenn when he needed me. I went to college for a business degree."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love music, I just needed something to fall back on just in case, you know?"

"Understandable. The degree came in handy when Dad with Mom, Glenn's mom, retired and me and Glenn took over. I didn't want to, but Glenn asked for my help."

"I'm glad that you did. If you didn't, I would have never met you. Have you heard that song, 'Rain' by Madonna?"

"No."

"Rain, feel it on my finger tips, hear it on my windowpane. Your love's coming down like, Rain. Take away my sorrow, wash away my pain. Your love's coming down, Rain," Mike sang.

"That's beautiful."

"Your love's like that, Mark. It takes away all my pain and sorrow. For the first time in a very long time, I feel wanted...needed...loved." Mike wiped away a tear. "Thank you for loving me."

"Angel, thank you for opening my heart up again."

Mike chuckled. "I need to get to bed. I love you."

"Love you too, Angel."

Mike plugged his phone up and settled down to sleep.

…

Mike drove on for another six hours and he had another eight hours or so to go. He was excited that he was going to be with Mark again. He had been thinking about finally giving himself fully to the man he loved. He shuddered a bit. Mark was a big guy. Mike had no problem in taking his boyfriend with his mouth. He was afraid but interested in how it would feel inside of him.

Mike looked at the CD player and changed the song. He looked up to see an 18-wheeler in his lane barreling towards him. He jerked the steering wheel to swerve, giving the side of the U-haul toward the machine. Unbeknownst to him, another 18-wheeler was behind him and Mike was hit from both sides.

…

Morrison came home earlier than expected. He moved around the home noticing things missing, the office void of Mike's things, and all of his clothes gone.

"What the fuck?" he breathed.

He went into the kitchen and saw the ring box on top of the envelope. He stared at both items. He ripped open the envelope to read the hand written letter.

_ My dearest John,_

_ I guess you noticed all of my things are gone. I'm sorry that I'm doing it this way instead of telling you face to face. Part of me fears that you'll change my mind or hit me again. I looked at my phone time and time again while I was packing but couldn't bring myself to hear your voice. I didn't want to do that to myself._

_ I love you, John, but I don't think you love me though. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me. I suspected but never had any proof. I was going to ask you to marry me the night I got you that lead in "Long Hard Road." I heard you and saw you fucking someone else in our bed. John-John, I felt so hurt, so betrayed. I don't know why I didn't stop you. I just left and went to the one person that would mend my heart. Cena was there for me. He has always been there for me. He even stopped me from killing myself for the second time in my life._

_ Baby, what happened to us? What happened to the love that we once had? I never did anything to hurt you. I tried to give you the world, but you spat in my face with your lies, your flirting, your infidelity...your unwillingness to stand by me when I wanted to pursue my dream._

_ There's nothing left for me with you. I know you'll be better off with one of your whores or your main fuck. I've found someone. No, it's not Cena, but he had a hand in helping me find this new love. His name is Mark and he loves me. He cherishes the moments we spend together. Not once has he tried to force himself on me. He just holds me, cuddles with me, touches me, kisses me. I can't get enough of him. When I look at him, I see a future. When I look at you, I see darkness._

_ I'm sorry, John-John. I'm sorry that I'm doing this. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I'm sorry for not telling you face to face. I'm sorry for holding you back in some way. But I'm not sorry for loving you._

_ I signed over everything to you, the condo, the bank account, everything. I don't need them anymore. I have my own accounts that I can live off of for awhile and Mark is willing to help me as well. I made sure to get an agent to help you schedule everything for you. I know how you are with those sort of things. I'm leaving you the ring as well. Keep it, sell it, give it away...I don't care. It's yours._

_ My heart is no longer yours. You'll still have a place there, but you can no longer break it time and time again._

_ I love you, John-John, but this is good-bye._

_ Love,_

_ Mike_

Morrison read the letter over and over again before breaking down. Mike knew and now he left him. His love left him for someone else, someone who loved Mike more than he did.

His cell went off. "Hell-hello?"

"Mr. Morrison?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you, sir, but Mr. Mizanin has been in a car accident. He's alive but is in surgery. You were listed as an emergency contact in his cellphone. Is there any way you can get to Salt Lake City, Utah?"

…

Mark looked over jewelry trying to find the right gift for his love. His eyes fell on several items. "I would like those, please."

He made his purchase, waited for the engraving, and left the store. He sat in his truck with the door open.

"Mark!" May Anne called.

He rolled his eyes and asked, "What now?"

"Your Michael has a boyfriend," she answered.

"Had," corrected Mark. "He went home to break it off with him."

"Oh, so you think that you're in the right for fucking up someone else's relationship?"

Mark slowly breathed. "I didn't fuck up anyone's relationship. Unlike you and Scott, I have enough control over my urges."

"What does that mean?"

"We didn't fuck around," he growled. "We have yet to have sexual intercourse. You get my meaning now?"

May Anne's jaw dropped.

His cell went off. "Hey, Glenn." He listened to his brother. "What?"

…

Everyone was at the hospital that Mike was located in a matter of hours. Hunter held Shawn, Kofi and Kevin went to get coffee, Glenn lowly reassured Mark, and John sat with his hands clasped in prayer. Even Morrison showed up. He sat away from everyone else. They eyed him, but he showed no emotion. May Anne was there to be nosy.

Alex ran to them. "What the hell? What happened?"

Shawn stood and went to his son. He hugged him tightly. "Mike's in surgery right now. They're trying to relieve the pressure in his skull for his brain. They're also trying to stop internal bleeding and reset bones on the left side of his body."

"What happened?" Alex asked again.

"An 18-wheeler was being chased by the police and ended up in Mike's lane. He tried to swerve to get out of its path. Luckily, he turned the U-haul around enough so the side of it could take the impact. There was another truck behind him that hit him as well. The second truck didn't have a trailer, so the impact wasn't as bad as the first one's," Shawn answered.

"Will he make it?"

"We're not sure."

Alex nodded, trying hard not to break down.

John stood and went to him. He took Alex from Shawn's arms. He held onto him and let him cry as tears welled in his eyes. "It's okay, sweetheart," John whispered. "He'll be fine."

Mark glanced at Morrison from time to time while Glenn talked to him. He had no opinions on the young man. His thoughts were on his Mike.

Kevin and Kofi came back and everyone drank their coffee and waited.

A doctor came and looked to the group. "Mr. Michaels-Helmsley?"

Shawn and Hunter went to him. The doctor led them to a private room to explain everything they did to Mike and give his chances of survival. They nodded and sat talking with each other after the doctor left. They came back and gave weak smiles to everyone.

"They got the swelling done but they're going to wait and see if it starts again before placing the portion of the skull they took off back," Hunter replied. "They were able to stop the internal bleeding. They reexamined the X-rays and found that there wasn't too much damage to his left side as they first thought. His arm is broken as well as his wrist. His femur is cracked in several places. Three of his ribs are broken. His whole body is bruised and will be very sore."

"Mike's in a medically induced coma right now," Shawn added. "They'll let us see him in two hours. His chances are very good."

Everyone nodded and waited until they got to see him. They were glad that he was going to make it.

Mike was in the hospital for two weeks before they pulled him out of the coma. His brain did not swell again after a few days and so they replaced the portion of his skull back. He had yet to open his eyes and the doctors explained that it will take awhile. He will come around on his own. People came in and out of his room, talking with him, reading to him, or just sat with him.

Morrison sat with him, watching Mike breath, taking in his broken form. He did not know why he was here. Mike did break up with him, but part of him did not want their relationship to end. The other part said 'Fuck it. Fuck him. Go to Cody.' Yet, he was there by Mike's side.

Mark entered and stared down at him. "John Morrison, right?"

The brunette nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mark."

"Oh." Morrison stood up. "You're the one that my Mike is in love with."

Mark clenched his teeth. "Yeah, I am."

Both men stared at each other for a few minutes before Morrison left the room. Mark took the vacated seat and gazed upon his love. His eyes began to flutter causing Mark to stand and move closer. Ice blues peered up at him. They were blank and then a flash of recognition came to them. They twinkled with love and happiness.

Mark smiled and leaned down to kiss Mike's forehead. "I'm glad that you're awake. You had everyone worried." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and pulled out a necklace with a half heart pendant. He clasped it around Mike's neck before pulling the other half from under his shirt. "You have my heart and I have yours."

Mike slowly smiled up at him. 'I love you,' he mouthed.

"I love you too, Angel."

Morrison stood watching them. He saw the love in Mike's eyes. They were once his and he lost that love that Mike had. He nodded and turned to leave. He bumped into May Anne and quietly excused himself.

May Anne folded her arms over her chest, watching them as a scowl formed on her face. She just could not believe what she was seeing nor could she accept it. She shook her head and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "Into Your Light" - Leaves' Eyes**** **

** Chapter Eleven**

Mike healed nicely as the weeks past. He no longer needed a cast for his arm or leg and his hair was growing back just fine. He often wore do-rags, bandanas, or scarves to cover up his head until his hair could cover up the scars. His stuff that were able to be salvaged were placed in one of the cabins for storage. He was gratefully that he had insurance on his violin and cello.

Mike lay in Mark's bed that he had been sharing since he got out of the hospital. He thought of what he could do to past the time before Mark came back. Mark was out tending to the ranch's finances and going to an advertisement meeting. Shawn and Hunter left for home and Kofi and John Cena went down to another part of Montana to film their movie.

The blond rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before going to lunch.

"May I join you?" Glenn asked.

Mike nodded.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good...but bored. I miss Mark."

Glenn chuckled. "He'll be back around three or so."

"I know, I just miss him. I don't have little Mark to keep me company."

The bald man stared at him.

"Mark won a teddy bear for me at the amusement park. He had a black cowboy hat and over jacket."

"Little Mark." Glenn studied him. "You could always ask to go back to the city for a getaway and have him win you another one."

"Could...but he's busy right now with checking over the audits, meetings, and preparing advertisements."

Glenn nodded. "He would rather spend all of his time with you."

Mike smiled broadly at this. "I noticed that you have a stage here in the restaurant."

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I played on some nights?"

Glenn thought a moment. "No. I would love it if you would."

"I just need to get a piano and a cello again."

"Well, how about you and Mark take another weekend getaway this weekend?" Glenn suggested.

"That would be awesome. How many guests will be coming this weekend though?"

"Don't worry about it. You two need to go out and have fun...seeing that you're healing better than expected."

Mike gave a lopsided smile as he read into Glenn's innuendo.

They ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. Glenn went back to work and Mike went back to his and Mark's room. He took out his violin and began to play through his sheet music and whatever came to his mind. He lost track of time and did not notice Mark standing in the doorway watching him. After a few moments, the blond began to feel a presence in the room and he turned his head to see who it was.

"You play beautifully," Mark complimented.

Mike smiled and placed his instrument down. He went to Mark and threw his arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Tiring," Mark replied.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Tempting but later." He stared into his ice blues. "Do you want to get away for the weekend?"

Mike chuckled as he buried his face in his love's chest. "I see you've been talking to Glenn."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "What does Glenn has anything to do with going away?"

The smaller man looked up and stared into Mark's eyes. "You don't know?"

Mark shook his head.

"Funny. Glenn was talking about that earlier."

"Really?"

Mike nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

Mark once again got the honeymoon suite and they lay naked in bed. Mike laced his fingers together with Mark's. He had his head on Mark's chest to listen to his heartbeat. His boyfriend lovingly rubbed his back.

Finally, Mike asked, "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

Mark thought a moment. "I'm thinking we go walking through the park and then the amusement park to win you another prize."

Mike smiled. "I do miss little Mark."

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I'm not familiar with the city, so you can decide. Actually, how about you plan the whole weekend?"

"I can do that."

Mike smirked at him. "I do need to go by the music store. I need to get a piano and replace my cello."

"A piano?"

"I want to play for the restaurant when I can," Mike explained.

Mark nodded. "We can do that. I'll call Glenn."

"I talked to him already. He wants me to play."

"Oh...okay. That's fine."

Mike moved up to kiss his boyfriend. Tongues fought for dominance, but Mike lost the battle. They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"I love you," Mike breathed.

"Love you, Angel."

They settled down and fell asleep.

The next day came and they got ready to enjoy it. They grabbed a nice breakfast and went to the park. Mark had bought kites for the both of them. They flew their colored ships around letting the wind make them dance. They were unaware a pair of green eyes watching them.

Soon, lunch beckoned them and Mark chose Shelly's Grill for one purpose, to show Mike off to everyone. People looked up at them as soon as they entered. They took a seat and ordered their drinks.

"This is a nice place," Mike complimented.

"I like it," Mark replied.

"Do you want to go clubbing tomorrow?"

Mark quirked an eyebrow.

"I can still dance and I don't think anyone will be messing with me seeing how I did knock that guy out and I'm with you."

"If you want to go clubbing, we'll go clubbing."

Mike smiled.

They ordered and went back to talking.

May Anne sat in the corner of the restaurant out of their sight. A waitress came over.

"What are they talking about?" May Anne asked her.

"Random things," the server said.

May Anne nodded.

"You really do miss him, don't you?"

"I do."

The waitress looked over at them. "They seem happy together."

"Please, Ginny. We all know that it's just a fling."

The server shook her head. "I don't think so. I heard from Jaime, who heard from Christie, who heard from David that Mark booked the honeymoon suite at the Blue Magic Inn...for the second time."

May Anne turned her attention to Ginny. "Is that so?"

"Ask David." She left to check on other orders.

The couple soon left and walked the city before going to the amusement park. Once there, Mike went to the rides first. Mark would either join him or just waited at the end of it. Next, they went to hang around the side show attractions. Mike leaned forward to get a better look at one of the glass cases that held mummified oddities.

"Weird," Mike breathed.

Mark just chuckled.

They moved on through the tent until they left. It was decided that they would eat some barbeque for dinner. They sat at a secluded table and talked about the possibility of him going back on stage.

"I would love it," Mike said, wiping his hands clean. He looked to his beer and scrunched up his nose before taking a swig.

"Not a beer drinker?"

Mike shook his head. "Not really, but it's alright."

Mark nodded and scanned the area. He let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I was having such a great day." Mark threw his napkin down and strolled over to meet May Anne half way.

Mike watched the tense interaction. He shrugged his shoulders and cleaned up their table. He still stood by the trashcan and watched for a bit more. He began to move when he felt someone grab him and dragged him to a darkened area behind the eateries. Mike kicked his feet causing him to lose one of his shoes. He was shoved against a building. The blond could feel lips against his, trying to force a kiss from him. The smell of alcohol and cheap cologne stung his nose. Hands roamed over his body.

Mike tried to push the man away and soon felt the presence of three more people. A hand covered his mouth as more hands grabbed his clothes or held him down. Soon, the hand was replaced with a gag. He could see a bright flash of metal coming towards him. He could feel his clothes being cut off. The blond closed his eyes as tears fell. His mind screaming for someone to help him, screaming for his Mark.

He was pushed to the ground onto his knees struggling all the while. Someone took off the gag and forced his mouth open. One of the men unzipped his pants and positioned himself in front of Mike. The was soon knocked down. The men that held Mike down started to flee, but they did not get away. Mike curled himself into a ball, crying. He could feel himself being wrapped up and lifted. He recognized the scent and looked at his savior, his cowboy.

Mark's face was set in stone. When he looked at his Angel, his eyes softened. He carried Mike away and took him back to their hotel. He drew his love a bath. When it was ready, Mark went to get Mike. The only articles of clothing left on his small frame was his boxers, both socks, and one of his shoes. Mark stripped him of them and lead Mike to the bathroom.

Mike gazed up at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Angel."

"I feel like it is."

Mark shook his head.

The blond studied his love's face. "Get in with me."

The older man smiled and quickly stripped. Mike did not have to move to accommodate his lover. The tub looked to have been built to fit five people. As soon as Mark was settled, Mike went to him. The large man wrapped his arms around him. Quickly, a make-out session began and hands roamed. Mike straddled his love and began to grind his hips, rubbing his cock against Mark's hard-on.

Mark pulled away and panted for air. He stared at his young love. "You sure about this?" Mark wanted their first time together to be special. He did not want the incident at the amusement park be on Mike's mind while they made love.

Mike chewed on his bottom lip before nodding. "I want this. I waited so long for this. I don't want anyone but you."

"Then let's move this to the bed."

The blond smiled and got of the tub. He quickly dried himself off and ran to the bed. Mark unplugged the bath and dried off as well. Mike was already laying on the bed watching him. His lover went to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom box.

"That's what you were hiding last night," Mike said.

Mark gave him a sheepish smile. He went to the bed and leaned down. He captured Mike's lips with his own. He kissed his way down Mike's body and slowly stroked his young lover's shaft. Mike gently bucked his hips into Mark's hand. His boyfriend took him fully in his mouth causing Mike to gasp and then moan. Mark worked his love like a pro making her money for the evening.

"Oh...oh God, Mark!" managed Mike.

Mark could feel his love's close release and quickened his work. Mike came in his mouth and he drank all of his Angel's seed. He crawled back up to Mike and kissed him. Their tongues danced as Mark reached over for the lube. With one hand, he was able to pop the top and pour a bit of lube onto his fingers. He gently rubbed Mike's entrance causing the young man to mewl into his mouth. With his other hand, he caressed Mike into a full erection again. He slowly pushed one finger in. A mix of pain and pleasure moans came from the young man.

Mark was slow and gentle, easing his lover into what was to come. A second finger entered and soon Mike rocked against them. His love twisted and scissored his fingers stretching his Angel. He brushed against the bundle of nerves causing Mike to buck his hips and moan loudly.

"Mark," Mike breathed. "Help me forget. Help me forget their hands on me. Make me yours."

Mark stared into his Angel's ice blues.

"I need you."

He nodded and got a condom out. He ripped it open and slide the rubber on. He got more lube and slicked himself up before positioning himself at Mike's entrance.

Mike stared at him with lust and desire in his eyes. "Make me yours."

Mark slowly pushed him and Mike gritted his teeth. It had been so long since he had anyone in him. It was mix of pain, fear, pleasure, and calm. Mark would stop every so often so his love could adjust until he was fully sheathed within Mike. He stayed still until Mike started to rock against him, urging him to move.

Mark started the pace slow. He had been waiting for this moment since he first laid his eyes on his Mike. He wanted to enjoy every moment of their first time together.

"M-Mark!"

He grunted, trying to control himself.

"F-faster...please. Faster."

He picked the pace and went down for a kiss. He loved the way Mike moaned into his mouth. The vibrations, the taste, the kiss caused him to go faster. He broke the kiss to look into Mike's now dark eyes.

Mike tightened his legs around Mark's waist. "Harder."

Mark could not deny his love's request. Soon, the bed rocked causing the headboard to slam against the wall with each push. The room filled with moans, curses, mewls, grunts, screams of ecstasy, and declarations of love. The smell of sex, sweat, and their cologne hung heavy in the air.

Mike's walls began to clamp down hard around Mark. He took Mike's neglected member and stroked him in sync with his thrusts. Mike screamed his lover's name as white ribbons of his cum covered his stomach, chest, and Mark's hand. Mark took firm hold of Mike's hips and drove himself faster, harder, and deeper to his finish. With a primal yell and Mike's name falling from his lips, he released with the condom. He rode out his orgasm gazing into Mike's love filled eyes. He pulled out causing a sigh of disappointment from Mike. He took off the condom and went to the bathroom. He threw the thing into the wastebasket before grabbing a towel to wet. Mark came back out and cleaned his lover up. He gathered Mike into his arms who nuzzled into the side of his neck.

"I love you," Mike whispered.

"I love you too, Angel," Mark said.

"I'm yours."

"Yes...all mine."

Soon, sleep claimed them.

May Anne stood outside of their door and heard the lovemaking till it ended. She clenched her teeth in anger as she stormed off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "Waidmanns Heil" - Rammstein**** **

**Chapter Twelve**

Mike wandered the music shop eying the pianos and cellos they had in stock. The owner watched him intently and eagerly as Mike sat down at a baby grand. The young blond began to run his fingers down the keyboard before settling down to play a medley of his own creation. When he was done, he nodded and moved to the next one and another.

Finally, Mike said, "I like this one," pointing to a black baby grand.

Sally smiled and asked, "Is that all?"

"I'm going to look over your cellos right quick."

She nodded and looked to Bob, who had a smile on his face as he watched Mike.

A customer came in and watched Mike for a moment. He went to Sally asked, "Did my order come in?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot to call you, Mr. Jericho," Sally said.

"Not a problem." He turned to watch Mike some more while Sally got his order ready.

Mike took a hold of a cello and began to tune it before playing. He shook his head and moved on.

"What's he doing?" Jericho asked Bob.

"Picking out a cello," the man simply answered.

Jericho nodded.

"Here you go, sir," Sally replied as she came back with a saxophone case.

The man opened it to examine his instrument. He pulled it out and placed a reed in before playing. Mike stopped doing what he was doing to listen. He smiled and nodded before continuing his search.

"Sounds in order," Jericho said as he put his sax up.

Sally rang him up and he paid. He went back to watching Mike play "Air on G String." The young blond finished and placed the cello up. He made his way back front.

"I just take the piano for right now," Mike stated.

Sally nodded and rang him up.

"Could you have it delivered for me?" Mike asked.

"To the ranch?"

Mike nodded.

"No problem."

Mike paid. He nodded to Jericho, hugged Sally, and shook Bob's hand before leaving. Jericho went after him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," Mike greeted.

"You play really well."

"Thank you."

"I'm Chris...Chris Jericho."

"Mike Mizanin."  
>Chris nodded. "I was wondering would you like to have lunch with me today."<p>

Mike smiled. "Sounds tempting, but I have plans. See you around." With that, Mike went on his way back to the hotel.

"Mizanin," Chris breathed. He smirked and went to his car.

Mike made it back to the suite and entered.

Mark was laying on the bed, eyes on the ceiling. He shifted up onto his elbows. "Where did you go off to?"

"I got a piano," Mike said as he slipped out of his shoes. He crawled onto the bed and up to his boyfriend. "Sorry I didn't wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"I was worried about you."

Mike kissed him gently. "I'll tell you from now on."

Mark stared at him. "I know I'm being overprotective...it's just last night got me on edge."

The blond nodded.

Mark pulled his boyfriend to lay on top of him.

"What's today's plan?" Mike asked.

"Did you have breakfast yet?"

Mike shook his head.

"Well, let's get something to eat first, then to the museum. I heard they have a new exhibit."

"Nice."

"Then dinner and possibly a movie."

Mike went in for another kiss which soon turned into a quickie. Both men showered and went out for lunch. Mike did not care to cover up the love bits that Mark left. They had their lunch again at Shelly's Grill. Jericho spotted them through the window when he passed, but he did not enter. He watched them for a bit with a smile on his face.

The couple went to the museum and slowly walked through. The new exhibit was a collection of works by Salvador Dalí. Mike explained some of the pieces to Mark, who smiled and nodded. He was fascinated with his lover and the knowledge he possessed. He wondered what Mike's life would be like if he had not gotten with Morrison. He shook the thought away because Mike would not be with him if he did not get together with the superstar.

Jericho followed behind them out of sight, listening to Mike. He was intrigued by the young man. His intelligence and his musical ability set his heart aflutter. Also, Mike was good on the eyes. He turned his attention the Mark. He was the complete opposite of the young blond. By his features and the way he carried himself, Mike was gentle and more refined while Mark was rough around the edges. Jericho could not understand what Mike saw in the large man.

He was not the only one that was watching the pair. May Anne seethed at the thought of Mark laying his hands all over the young man. She hated the fact that Mark could not see passed this thing he was in with the boy. She chewed on her index fingernail as she watched them.

Mark and Mike went to dinner at a little eatery known simply as Breeze. They took a seat and read over the menu.

"Wow," Mike breathed. "This looks really good."

Mark nodded.

A waiter walked over to them and smiled. "Welcome to Breeze where our specialty is seafood, what would you gentlemen like to drink this evening?"

"I would love to try the Ginger and Orange Sweet Tea Blend," Mike said.

"Just beer for me," Mark replied.

The waiter nodded. "Would you like some appetizers?"

"The Stuffed Clams and Fried Mozzarella," Mike said. "I hope that's fine."

His lover nodded.

The waiter nodded again and left.

Mike caressed Mark's hand.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I was thinking. I want to go to karaoke tonight instead of watching a movie."

Mark stared at him as Mike chewed his lower lip. Finally, Mark nodded.

"I just want to sing."

"And I want to hear you."

Their drinks came and they ordered their main meal. Their appetizers made an appearance before disappearing into hungry stomachs. They ate their dinner and Mark took his boyfriend to his favorite hole-in the wall. There were a few old-timers sitting on the outskirts and a young man hooking up the karaoke equipment. Mark led Mike to the bar. Lawler looked up at them and nodded.

"Lawler, this is Mike," Mark introduced.

Lawler looked the young man over. He was not like the typical guys Mark went for. The guys were all the same: rugged, tough, the hard working, getting dirty, cowboy types. Mike was the complete opposite: clean cut, refined, soft, and gentle. He quirked an eyebrow at Mark but could see the love in both men's eyes.

"Nice to meet ya," the bartender said, shaking Mike's hand. "So, what would you guys like?"

"A Reason to Live," Mike said.

Both men looked at him.

"It's the name of the drink," Mike chuckled.

"I think I can whip up one," Lawler replied. "Your usual?"

Mark nodded.

Lawler got Mark's beer, pulled out his drink mix book, and looked up the recipe. He made Mike's drink and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Mike replied as Mark handed Lawler his driver's license to start his tab.

The older man led Mike to a table. The blond placed his drink down and asked the DJ for a book. The young man nodded and handed over a thick book of songs the size of four phone books put together. Mike went back to his table and looked through it.

"What type of songs do you like?" he asked Mark.

"I love Rock, some Country, not fond of Rap or Hip-Hop," his boyfriend answered truthfully.

Mike picked out several songs and placed in his name. "This is a nice place."

"I've been coming here for a long time," Mark answered.

They fell into a simple conversation not noticing that May Anne had entered and sat in the corner. Lawler shook his head and sensed trouble brewing.

Jericho entered and went to the bar. "I would like a beer."

"Bottle or pint?"

"Bottle."

The bartender completed his requested.

Mike's name was called and he hopped up on stage with a smile, eyes on Mark. Music soon filled the room and three pairs of eyes were on him.

"I'm desperate for changing, Starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started. I'm chasing after you," he sang, "I'm falling even more in love with you, Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you."

All eyes were on him and some more people entered the bar when they heard music. Mike finished his song as he received applause. He gave Mark a quick peck before sitting down. Jericho clenched his jaw at the action. May Anne just shook her head.

Since the DJ and Mike were the only ones with names on the board, Mike stepped up on stage as soon as the DJ was done and sang "I Want You" by Savage Garden. He did not miss a line nor word of the song. He got off the stage to more applause and a few brave souls putting in their names as well.

The night wore on and the couple got cozy in each other's arms, listening to everyone sing. They were unaware of May Anne's daggers or of Jericho's desired looks. They were in their own world and that was just fine with them.

May Anne quickly got up and stormed over to them with a purpose. "I need to talk to you."

Mark glared up at her. He moved his eyes to Mike, who nodded. He stood up and walked out of the bar with her in tow.

"Not good," Lawler breathed.

Jericho raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and went over to Mike. "Hi, I see we meet again."

"Chris, right?" Mike asked.

The older blond nodded. "Who's your friend?"

"That was Mark, my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?"

Mike smiled broadly and nodded.

Chris looked toward the door. "Funny."

"What?"

"He doesn't seem like your type."

"You know what they say, opposite attract. He's way better than my last boyfriend."

"Really?"

Mike nodded. "Mark is a true gentleman even though he has that rugged exterior. I love that about him."

Mark stormed back in, paid his tab, and looked to Mike. He stood up instantly as Mark came over.

Mark's eyes were on Jericho while he said, "We're leaving."

Mike nodded and followed his boyfriend out to the truck. They slide in and drove back to the hotel.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mike quietly asked.

Mark grunted.

The blond sighed and stared out the window.

They got back to the hotel and straight to their room. As soon as the door closed, Mark attacked Miz's lip, his kiss desperate and hungry.

Mark broke the kiss, Mike's face still cupped in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby." Mike searched his lover's eyes. He saw pain and sadness within them. "Talk to me."

Mark sighed and pulled away from Mike. He made his way to the bed and sat down.

"Please."

"It's May Anne."

"That woman? That's her name?"

Mark nodded.

"What about her?"

"She's my ex. I was with her for ten years and was going to ask her to marry me. On that day, I found out she was cheating on me...with my best friend."

His Angel stared at him. He had no idea that they both shared similar experiences: both loving for so long and catching their partners cheating on the day they would propose to them. Mike slowly walked over and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he sat in Mark's lap.

"It's okay."

"So what happened tonight?"

Mark let out a long and loud sigh. "She tried to seduce me tonight."

Mike stared at him. He was angry and a bit jealous. The blond stood back up and undressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Strip...now!" Mike demanded.

Mark, shocked, did as he was told and when he was completely naked, Mike gave him butterfly kisses all over his body.

"Let me help you forget," Mike whispered.

Mark stared at his lover and smiled.

…

Mark leaned up on his elbows and turned to his side. He gazed down at his Angel and smiled. The thoughts of last night were gone and ideas for their last day began to fill his head.

Mike blinked several times before his eyes focused on his boyfriend. "Morning."

Mark kissed him. "Morning."

The blond stretched and yawned. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we go to breakfast, then to the music shop again to see if they got any more cellos in, and have tea at Elizabeth's and Friends."

"Then we have to go back home."

Mark nodded. "Tomorrow morning."

Mike sighed.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

"I still don't have a little Mark."

The dark-haired man thought a moment. "How about we go to that build-a-bear place?"

The blond smiled. "Let's get ready then. Can we go clubbing tonight?"

Mark nodded.

The two showered and went to make the most of their day. Breakfast was quiet and happy. They talked, caressed, and stole kisses. They left and went back to the music shop. Mike tried each cello again but did not find the one he was looking for. Before tea, they headed back to the park to watch the day go by. Mark talked about his childhood and what he had originally planned for his future once more, giving a bit more information. Mike told him of his past and why Shawn and Hunter took him into their lives, he spoke of his dreams and of want to return to the stage, and he talked about the first time he laid eyes on Mark.

"I was afraid of you," Mike confessed.

"Is that so?" Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, then you held my hand and I felt this connection."

"I did as well."

Mike blushed.

"I love it when you blush."

Mike laid his head on Mark's shoulder and watched the day.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Jericho called.

May Anne looked up at him. "Yes."

"I can't help but notice that you're following them."

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing, but I sense that you're attracted to the big guy...am I right?"

She stared at him.

"Well, I'm attracted to the blond."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think we should help each other out in getting what we want."

She glared at him. "I don't need anyone's help." She stood up and stormed off.

Jericho stared after her and shook his head. He turned his eyes toward Mike and smirked.

…

Scantily bodies twisted and swayed to the beat of the music. Mike was among them in his element. Like always, his eyes were on his man and Mark's eyes were on him. His lover enjoyed the sight before him. The way his Angel's hips moved, the shirt sticking to his body, the look of lust in his eyes, how his lips parted...he drank it all in.

Mike danced his way to his table and straddled the older man. He ground against him, causing his lover to growl. The blond kissed his lips, along his jawline, and down to his neck.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Mark panted.

"Yes," Mike purred.

"Mark," May Anne snapped.

The moment was lost.

Mark glared at her over Mike's shoulder. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"No," he growled.

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"This bitch can't get you what I can give."

"What the fuck did you call me?" Mike asked as he got off of Mark's lap. "If anyone's a bitch, it's you."

"You the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Mark's boyfriend, skank!"

"Please, keep dreaming."

"If I'm dreaming, then you're surely in a nightmare because he's with me...and not you."

May Anne slapped him. Before he could react, Mark dragged the woman away. Mike slowly moved his hand to his cheek.

"Are you alright?" Jericho asked as he came up to him.

Mike nodded.

"That's one crazy bitch."

The young man nodded once more as he took a seat.

"What was that about?"

"That's Mark's ex-girlfriend."

Jericho nodded. "Bi-sexual."

"Yeah."

"You think it's wise to be in a relationship with a man that has still has his ex hanging about?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "We all have baggage. I love him. He has my heart and I have his."

"What?"

Mike pulled out his pendant.

Jericho looked at his closely and his heart sank. He knew that he would not have a chance with Mike but smiled. "So, you play the cello?"

Mike nodded. "The violin and the piano as well."

"Wow." If could not have him as a boyfriend, might as well be his friend. "Maybe we should play together once in awhile. I play the sax."

"I would like that."

Jericho spotted a young brunette and excused himself.

Mike scanned the area for Mark but did not find him. He got up and went to the bathroom. He stepped in front of a stall and did his business. He washed his hands and stepped out back to the club, scanning again. Hands soon grabbed him and dragged him to a secluded area outside the club.

The blond was thrown to the floor and he scrambled to get back up but was kicked in the stomach. He gasped for breathe as he curled up. Flurry of kicks and punches struck him. All Mike could try to do was block as much of the attack as possible. The assault stopped and hands grabbed at his clothes

"No!" he struggled.

Someone kicked his head. Mike gritted his teeth in pain and saw stars as he gripped the back of his head. His shirt was ripped to shreds as hands pulled off his belt and yanked his pants down. He was rolled onto his hands and knees. A person shoved his dick into Mike's mouth causing him to gag and cough. The person did not care. He began to rock his hips, face fucking Mike. Soon, a dick was shoved into his unprepared entrance and he screamed in agony, tears running down his face. He was ripped apart mercilessly, blood pouring from his battered hole.

The man came in his mouth and Mike spat up the putrid seed only to have another cock stuffed into his mouth. The man came in his ass and pulled out to have someone else shove his member into Mike.

Mike stopped crying after awhile. His eyes glazed over as his mind separated itself from his body, trying to shell what innocence he had left. He could see a person being violated but was numb. He could see the men taking turns, but the body did not enjoy it. He did not understand why no one came to check up on him or why there was no one there to stop this.

For an hour, his body was used and abused. If they were not fucking him, they were beating him. At the end, the men came onto his battered and broken body and threw money down like he was a cheap whore. They left laughing and joking about their deed. Mike curled his body into a tight ball as his mind continued to curl itself into a shell as his heart broke as his soul scattered.

Footsteps approached.

"Oh my God!" a familiar voice said.

Mike could not make it out as darkness claimed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "The Game" - Disturbed**** **

**Chapter Thirteen  
><strong>

Mark rushed down the white hallway, looking at the numbered doors. He had been waiting for hours before they allowed him to see his love. When he found the right door, he quickly entered and stopped in his tracks. He could feel his legs give out on him as he stared at his sweet Angel. Mike was hooked up to machines to monitor his heart rate and blood pressure, IVs hooked up to his veins, and his body wrapped in bandages. His face was marred with bruises and one eye was swollen shut.

Mark tried to control his breathing as he took tentative steps toward his love. With each step, it became harder and harder for him to keep back the tears. He grabbed the railing of the bed and soon, tears fell onto the sheets as his body shook. He did not care if anyone saw him. He did not care if they thought of him to be weak. All he cared about was the man laying in the hospital bed.

After a few moments, he wiped his tears away and calmed his breathing. He stared at down at Mike and slowly caressed his cheek.

The door opened and a doctor came in.

Mark looked to the man.

"Mark Calaway, I presume," the doctor said.

The large man nodded.

"I'm Dr. Reinhardt."

"How is he?"

"And what relation are you to Mr. Mizanin?"

"I'm his boyfriend."

The doctor breathed. "He has several contusions and lacerations, three broken ribs, four cracked ribs, his skull is fractured as well as his pelvis, his clavicle is broken, and both wrists are fractured."

Mark studied the physician for awhile and asked, "What else?"

"He was brutally raped and he lost a lot of blood. We were able to repair the tears."

The large man ran his fingers through his hair.

"We did a rape kit and got samples of evidence for the police. An officer is in the waiting room whenever you are ready."

Mark nodded and turned back to Mike. He leaned over and whispered, "I'll be right back."

Mark left the room and went looking for the officer. The waiting room was empty except for the police man. Mark stopped short as he glared at the man.

"Mark," the officer said.

"S-Scott," Mark replied as he slowly breathed. "I mean, Officer Hall."

"How-uh-are you holding up?"

"Better than expected."

The officer nodded as he pulled out his notebook. "I need to ask you some questions."

Mark nodded.

"Where were you at the time of the incident?"

"Dragging May Anne Skinner out of the club," Mark answered.

The officer stared at him and asked, "Why was that?"

"She started to verbally and physically attack my boyfriend."

"Mr. Mizanin?"

"Yes."

"What was the cause the attack?"

"You should know."

Scott stared at him for a while. "Please...Mark."

"She wanted me back, but I don't want her. I told her that time and time again. Me and Mike are just here for the weekend. I guess seeing me moving on set her off and she attacked him."

Scott nodded. "Do you know if he has any enemies?"

"No, he doesn't...except May Anne if you can call her an enemy."

"Thanks, Mark. We'll send the samples off to the DNA analyst and catch these guys." He began to walk away.

Mark slowly breathed. "Scott?"

"Yes?"

"When you get their names, give them to me."

Scott studied the man. "I can't do that, Mark."

"The hell you can't."

"Mark."

"No, you owe me."

The officer stared at him.

"You owe me. All these years, I've been suffering, in pain, afraid to love again because of what you and May Anne did. Now, the one thing in my life that I care for more than myself is suffering. I want my vengeance. I want to take care of them my way."

"Mark, this isn't the wild west."

"The hell it is. We take care of our own through thick and thin. We fight and we die for our family. We work to provide for them. We protect them, we defend them. We bleed, we suffer, we live, we go on. You. Owe. Me."

Mark glared at the man before going back to Mike. Glenn stood outside his room and looked up at his brother.

"What the fuck, Mark?" Glenn questioned. "What the fuck?"

Mark shook his head.

"How? How could this have happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I just don't fucking know." He buried his face in his hands.

"Excuse me?" a voice said.

Both men looked to it and their eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing here?" Mark growled.

Morrison held his hands up. "I didn't come to fight. I was the one that found him."

"What?" Glenn breathed.

Morrison looked around and beckoned for them to follow. He led them to the stairwell.

"Talk," Mark ordered.

"The reason why I'm here is because I thought I could win Mike back."

Mark took a step closer to him, but Glenn held him back.

"I know that I can't though," Morrison answered as he pulled Mike's necklace and pendent out of his pocket. "I know he'll want this when he wakes up."

Mark stared at him and slowly held out his hands to take it. "Thank you."

Morrison nodded. "I heard these guys talking about their conquest, but I had a funny feeling. So, I went and checked." He sniffled, holding back tears. "I didn't tell the police this because I thought you would rather know. I can identify them. Hell, here." He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He handed it to Mark.

Mark took it and slowly unfolded it. He stared at the picture and his eyes grew dark just like Glenn's.

"I drew that when I was waiting." Morrison sighed. "He'll need you more than ever...more than Shawn or Hunter or Alex. Hell, he'll need you more than Cena. I don't know why I'm giving you this. Maybe it's because I know that you'll take care of those bastards better than the police would."

Mark nodded.

"When Mike wakes up, tell him I'm sorry...and that I still care for him."

Mark stared at him and slowly nodded once more.

Morrison said his good-bye and walked down the stairs.

Mark looked to Glenn. Both men stared into each other's eyes before nodding. They went back to Mike's room.

Mark leaned over and pressed his forehead against his lover's. "Give me your pain and suffering. Give me your hate and anger. I'll will finish this once and for all. I promise you, Angel...I will finish this."

…

A man walked to his house and entered. He was smiling to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. He quickly stripped and let the water wash the day away. The curtain slowly pulled open and his head ricocheted off the tile. He was yanked out of the shower, dragged out of the shower, and thrown to the floor.

"Sean Waltman," Mark growled.

The younger man scrambled away from him only to bump into Glenn, who glared down at the frightened man. Mark grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. He slammed the smaller man into a coffee table. Glenn lifted him back up and threw him against a wall. Mark and Glenn took turns beating on the younger man.

Finally, lifting Sean head up, Mark said, "Tell me their names."

"Terry Gerin, Chris Parks, Luke Gallows, and Scott Levy," Sean whispered before passing out.

Mark rolled his head back and forth relieving the tension he felt.

"What do you wish to do?" Glenn asked.

"Leave him. Someone's going to check up on him."

"If they don't?"

"Oh well."

…

Mark slept in the pullout bed next to Mike. The blond had been awake for some time staring off into space. His mind wandered to the incident. He could feel them around him, on him, in him. He wanted to brush his teeth, he wanted to scrub his skin clean. The young man hugged himself as he cried.

His boyfriend woke to the tears. He silently listened for a while before turning over to him.

"Angel," he breathed.

Mike stiffened up and turned to look at him. The waterworks began again.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mark stood and slowly went to him.

"I feel so dirty," Mike breathed.

"Baby, you're not."

"I am. I can still feel them."

Mark gently touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Please, don't touch me."

His lover quickly withdrew his hand. Pain filled his eyes as he stared at his Angel. He did not know to help him or what to do.

The door opened and his dads stepped in. Mark turned his attention to them. His eyes locked with Hunter's as Shawn went to his son. Mike stiffened his his father's embrace.

"I'll be back, Angel," Mark said.

He left the room with Hunter in tow.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"While I was dealing with a personal problem, he was attacked and raped," Mark lowly stated.

"What?"

"My ex is having a problem with the fact that I've moved on and took it out on Mike. She called him a 'bitch' and slapped him. I dragged her away and that's when Mike was attacked." He shook his head. "I knew we shouldn't have went clubbing. It was like last time, but this time, he was outnumbered."

"Last time?"

"Our first weekend outing, he was attacked, but he floored the guy."

"Mikey? Flooring someone?"

Mark nodded. "Since it was months ago, we didn't think much of it. Then at the amusement park, he gets attacked, but I was there to rescue him. This time, I wasn't. Luckily, Morrison was there to bring him here."

"Morrison?"

"Yeah." Mark took a step closer and leaned in to whisper to Hunter.

The blond stared at him and he nodded.

Mark's cell went off. "Glenn? Okay. I'll be right over."

"I'm coming with you," Hunter replied.

"You need to stay with Mike."

Hunter shook his head. "I'm coming with you." He popped his head in. "Shawn?"

His husband looked up at him.

"Stay with, Mikey."

Shawn went over to him. "Where are you going?"

Hunter looked to Mark and quickly whispered to Shawn.

His eyes grew wide and anger filled them. He finally nodded. "Give them hell."

…

Mark and Hunter walked up to the cabin. They entered and found four individuals gagged and bound. Glenn and Kevin leaned against a wall. Evan and Oscar played cards.

Mark walked around the men. "Well, well, well."

The men yelled at them but their screams were muffled.

"You're wasting your energy doing that," Mark stated. "I need you fresh for...the party we're going to threw for you four. I'm sure you know by now you figured out why you're here...right?"

The men stared at him.

"You hurt someone very important to me...to all of us really, but he is my love, my Mike, my Angel." Mark studied them for a long while. "Yeah, you're starting to understand the ramifications of your actions."

Mark looked to Hunter, who left and later came back with a sledgehammer. Kevin went to a table and unrolled a leather pouch of sorts that contained several knives of different sizes. Glenn began to crack his knuckles. Evan and Oscar stood, each with an evil grin on their faces.

"You will take your medicine like the men you think you are," Mark said. "We're not going to kill you...no, that would be too simple." He stepped back and watched the show as he leaned against a wall.

Hunter took a hold of Luke and began to beat him with the sledgehammer. He took out his knees and worked his way up. Kevin went for Terry. He cut his clothes off and then carved into his flesh. Chris was the target of Evan and Oscar. They dragged him out of the cabin and to two horses waiting in the back. They tied him to one of the beasts. Evan rode hard and fast in wide circles. When he came to a stop, Oscar tied his arms to the other animal. Evan and Oscar slowly urged their horse forwarded until his limbs popped out of their sockets before dragging him back to the cabin. Glenn went to work on Scott, using him as a punching bag until his knuckles were bloodied and raw.

The men lay in bloodied and broken heaps.

"You go after one of our own, we go after you," Mark said.

Scott lifted his head up and looked at him. He tried to speak.

"Get his gag off," Mark said.

Glenn ripped the duct tape off.

The man coughed trying to caught his breathe. "May Anne."

Mark pushed himself off the wall. "What did you say?"

"She paid us. She paid us...to hurt him."

Mark's green eyes were dark near black. He moved them to Glenn, who stood straight up. A shiver ran down his spine. Never before had he seen his brother's eyes like that. He looked to Kevin, who merely cleaned up his knives with the help of Evan and Oscar. Hunter knew that look, the look of murderous intent and death. He clenched his jaws as his thoughts went to his son.

"What are you doing to do?" Kevin asked.

"I have a plan," Mark replied.

Kevin nodded.

Evan took out a Polaroid camera and took as many photos of the men as he could. He handed everything to Mark.

He looked the over and smiled.

…

Mike slept most of the night alone. A nurse came in and checked him over. She injected something into his IV and quickly left. Soon, Mike was having trouble breathing and the monitors went off. Several nurses and doctors came in to check on him. A crash cart was wheeled in as he flat-lined. Shocks of electricity jump started his heart briefly. Still flat-line. They injected his heart with epinephrine. Still flat-line. Shocks to jump start his heart. More shocks. More shocks. A heartbeat.

Mark stood in the doorway as he watched them. His face unreadable.

"He needs his rest," a nurse said.

Mark nodded and walked out. He leaned against the wall, staring at nothing. He knew that this was not related to Mike's attack. He looked to the cameras and went to the security office. With much bribing, Mark was able to look over the footage. A nurse went in and came out. He could not see her face nor read her name badge. He studied the footage over and over again until something caught his eye. He pressed his lips together into a thin line and stood up. He left the office and pulled out his phone.

…

May Anne answered her door and stared at Mark. "It's late. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," he replied.

"Really?" She folded her arms over her chest. "About what?"

"It's about Mike."

"What about him?"

Mark looked to the ground with sadness in his eyes. "He was attacked and I don't know how to handle it. I can't talk to Glenn nor Lawler. I just need someone to talk to."

She started to relax a bit.

"Would you come up the ranch so we can talk and have some drinks in one of the cabins?"

She nodded.

"I'll meet you there." Mark smiled and walked down to his truck.

The drive was long and quiet in both vehicles. One thought of his Angel and the other thought about her prize. They got to the ranch, took some horses with Mark carrying a cooler, and went to a cabin.

May Anne made herself comfortable on the couch as Mark pulled out beers for them both.

"Thanks," she said as she took it. She took a big gulp. "Talk."

"I...I don't know if I can go back to him," Mark stated.

"What do you mean?"

"He was attacked...and raped." Mark buried his head into his hands. "Other men had their way with him. How can I live with that?"

"You have to be strong for him."

"How can I?" He looked at her. "How can I touch him when I know what other men did to him?"

May Anne stared at him. "I don't know how to answer that."

"I don't think I can love him any more." Mark took a swig from his beer.

May Anne took another big gulp and smiled inwardly. She gathered him into her arms. "It's okay. It'll be alright."

Mark nodded.

"Let me make you feel better," she whispered.

Mark lifted his head to look at her. She gently kissed him. She brushed her tongue against his bottom lip and he slightly opened his mouth so she could sneak her tongue in. They wrestled a bit before they pulled apart. She stared at him and blinked several times. Her head felt heavy as her vision blurred.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I..I don...know," she managed.

She looked at him and could have sworn she saw a smile on his face before she passed out.

When May Anne woke up, she was naked and was chained to the ceiling, arms over her head.

"What the fuck?" she breathed.

Lights flickered on. The room was clear of all furniture except a table and the floor was covered in plastic. The photos and their copies were plastered all over the room. She stared at them in horror.

The door opened and Mark stepped in with Kevin. Both men smirked at her.

"Well, she awakes," Mark snickered.

"Fucker!" she spat.

"Such a dirty mouth," Kevin noted before he slapped her. "I should teach you how to use it."

She snarled.

"May Anne, May Anne, May Anne...I'm so disappointed in you," Mark stated. "I thought you would be smart enough to leave well enough alone, but I was wrong."

She stared at him.

"I love Mike and I told you that over and over again. I will never leave him," Mark said. "He is my Angel."

Kevin went to the table and lifted the top up to reveal knives, hardware tools, and other implements of destruction.

"For a long time, I didn't love because of what you did to me...you and Scott," he stated. "I was afraid to open up again. When I first laid eyes on Mike, I knew. I knew that me and him would be together no matter what."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he retorted.

"We've been together for ten years and you never loved me like you love him. Why? Why him?"

Mark swallowed. "Because he is my soul-mate."

She gaffed at him.

Kevin pulled the drawer of the table open and took out a whip. He walked toward her.

"Soul-mate, my ass. He's just a fuck toy and you know it," she spat.

Kevin reared back and lashed her. She screamed.

"You tried to take him away from me. You tried to break him." Mark went to the table and got another whip. As he walked back to her, he said, "He is better than you in every way. He's intelligent, he has talent...he's everything you're not." His whip came down hard and she screamed. "I'm going to ruin your body like you tried to ruin Mike."

The men whipped and lashed. Welts formed and bled. After thirty minutes, they stopped and looked at their work.

"We're going to make sure you have shame over your body, the same shame that Mike will have," Kevin replied as he went to the table.

"I will tell," she choked out between her tears.

"Really?" Mark breathed.

She nodded.

"Go ahead and tell. I don't care," Mark said. "I just want you to suffer. Even if I'm put away, I know that you will never touch him again. Because if you do, there are others that care for him that will end you. What I'm doing is just a reminder."

Kevin began to carve into her back. He wrote out 'WHORE.' Mark went to the table as well and got an instrument. He came back and began to cut into her flesh. They worked at their task until they were satisfied.

Mark left and came back with a bucket of ice cold water. He slashed it on her to wake her up.

"Remember this. If you hurt him again, I will hunt you down like the bitch you are and I will gut you like a pig," Mark said through clenched teeth. "Do we understand each other?"

She nodded.

…

Mark stared out of the window of Mike's room. His heart felt at peace and his mind was still. Mike watched him but did not say a word. He was afraid of what he might do even though he knew that Mark would never hurt him. The door opened and in stepped Officer Hall. Mike immediately shut his eyes.

"Mark," Scott called.

Mark glanced over his left shoulder at him.

"I came by to tell you and Mr. Mizanin that we caught the guys that attacked him."

"Good." Mark nodded as he turned his eyes forward. "Did they say anything else?"

Scott shook his head. "No."

"How many?"

"Five of them. Oddly, they looked like they've went one on one with Mike Tyson."

Mark fully turned to him and folded his arms over his chest. "Is that so?"

The man nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know..."

"Even if I did, would I tell you?"

Scott smirked. "No, I guess not. I'm sorry Mark. I couldn't just give you their names."

The large man stared at him.

"It's the position I'm in, Mark. I'm a cop and I can't let citizens take justice into their own hands." The officer's shoulders fell. "I hope can you understand."

"I do."

"I talked with May Anne," he related.

"And?"

"She's leaving the city."

The large man inhaled. "Maybe then, me and Mike could be left in peace."

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"For everything."

"It's forgotten...and forgiven."

Scott nodded. "I'll be going."

Mark turned back around and stared out of the window again.

"Mark," Mike breathed.

Mark closed his eyes and replied, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will you wait for me?"

"As long as it takes, Angel...as long as it takes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "Savin' Me" - Nickelback**** **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mike finally went home, but it was a difficult transition for him. He could not sleep in the same bed as Mark so he took over his former cabin. He always slept in his clothes with a weapon nearby and the lights on. He fidgeted and looked over his shoulder a lot. He did not like to be touched nor be in too crowded of an area. Ever morning and every night, he would scrub his skin raw and brush his teeth till his gums bleed. He did not talk to anyone like he used to. Sleeping was impossible. He had to rely on sleeping pills just to get through the night and pass the nightmares. The light in his eyes were gone.

Everyone felt it. Everyone felt the missing piece in Mike. They were patient and understanding. They gave him his space and spoke in low tones so not to frighten him. They made sure he knew where everyone was located if he should need them.

Mark watched from a distance. He missed his Angel but knew that Mike had to get over his fear and discomfort before they could be together again. At night was the worst for him. He tossed and turned, missed the smaller man against him, missed his warmth and touch. He stayed awake most nights because sleep eluded him.

Glenn watched the turmoil in Mike and the slow breakdown of his brother. Kevin saw it as well. Both men hated the fact they were losing the best part of their friends and also the couple was slowly separating.

After two weeks of not going any where, Mike sat in the restaurant at a table by himself drinking his tea.

"Excuse me, sir?" a man called.

Mike looked up at him.

"May I please sit with you?" The man smiled.

The blond slowly nodded.

The man sat down with his cup of coffee and newspaper. "I didn't mean to be so forward. I just don't like to sit alone."

The blond nodded again.

"I'm Dave...Dave Batista." The man held out his hand.

Mike looked to it and shook his hand. "Mike Mizanin."

"Interesting last name."

"Same could be said of yours."

Dave chuckled. "So, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vacationing?"

"Oh, I'm not vacationing. I live here."

"Must be nice to have all this nature constantly around."

Mike nodded.

Dave sipped his coffee and smiled broadly at the young man. Mike returned with a small smile of his own.

Mark watched the whole scene and his heart ached. He shook his head and walked out of the restaurant. Glenn took note of this and sighed. He hoped that Mike would come around but not to a stranger.

Dave and Mike talked for a bit. In truth, Dave did most of the talking. Mike would smile and nod. After fifteen minutes, Dave excused himself and left. Mike watched after him and shook his head. He decided to go back to his cabin.

Upon entering, he took note of the roses every where. He let a smile slip and looked outside. He turned back into his cabin and smiled broadly.

Mark came out of his hiding place and smiled.

Mike began to arrange the roses and laid down. His heart was breaking. He wanted to be with Mark but could not bring himself to let the man touch him. He was tainted. How can anyone love him after what he had been through? He began to cry as his mind wandered to that night. Mike curled himself into a ball as he tried to fight the feelings.

He soon got up and walked to the bathroom. He stared at his face for a long time in the mirror. His eyes dropped down to his razor and a small smile played on his lips. He filled the tub and stripped. He got some of the roses and placed them around the bathroom. He pulled the blade out and sat in the tub. He turned the water off and stared at the small blade in his hands.

Mike placed the metal against his skin. He closed his eyes for a brief second as he drew the blade down his arm. He gritted his teeth pain. His breathing heavy as he took the small instrument into his other hand. He could barely grip it but managed. He brought it to his arm while he licked his lips.

The door opened. "Mikey," Mark breathed.

Mike looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

His boyfriend went to his side and took the blade out of his hand.

"No, please," Mike whispered.

Mark took off his shirt and bandaged his arm with the cloth. "What were you thinking?"

"Please let me..."

"No, baby. I won't let you go." He pulled Mike out of the tub and wrapped him into a towel. He laid him on the bed and called Glenn.

Glenn came with Dave, who carried a medical bag.

Mark glared at the man.

"I'm a doctor," Dave replied and went to examine Mike's arm. "He didn't cut the artery...which is a good thing." He went about cleaning the wound and stitching the young man back up.

Tears flowed from Mike's eyes.

"You want to tell me why you did this to yourself?" Dave kindly asked.

Mike shook his head.

"Life can be difficult...but it's life. Nothing can be so hurtful that you would want to destroy your friends and family with your passing."

The blond squeezed his eyes shut.

The doctor worked in silence for a while. "I lost my mother and father when I was thirteen years old," Dave said. "I lived with my grandfather for awhile, but he was in no condition to care for me nor my siblings. We placed him in an retirement center when I was sixteen, got an apartment, a full-time job, went to school...all the while caring for two sisters and a brother. I was the oldest. I had to keep the family together and I did so even when I got accepted to college."

Dave finished the final stitch and bandaged the arm up. "You can't give up on life no matter what horrible thing happened." He got a glass of water and handed him two pills. "Take these."

Mike did so and lay in bed.

Dave smiled down at him and walked out of the cabin.

"Thank you," Mark replied.

"Not a problem. Kevin called me and asked if I could help out." He looked to the cabin door. "He is suffering...suffering so much he would rather end his life. What happened?"

Mark turned his gaze to the ground while Glenn relied the situation.

Dave nodded. "Do you want him back?"

"Yes," Mark answered.

"Then I'll do all I'll can to help you both."

The next day, Mike woke to his roses. He smiled weakly as the door opened. Mark stepped in with a basket.

"Good morning," his lover greeted.

"Morning," Mike breathed.

"I brought you breakfast." Mark placed a tray across Mike's lap after he scooted to sit up. He set plates on it and piled on food: pancakes, sausage, eggs, two biscuits with gravy, some fruit, and coffee.

"Thank you," Mike breathed

Mark nodded. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Mike stared at his breakfast and took a piece of bacon.

"Angel, please talk to me."

The blond swallowed.

"I love you, you know that?"

His boyfriend nodded.

"I would do anything and everything to make you happy again."

"I know."

"Please talk to me. Don't shut down on me."

Mike looked up at him. "How can you still love me?"

"I just do, baby."

"How?" Tears stung his eyes. "They...I'm..."

"It's not your fault."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. No one will hurt you ever again."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Mark stared at his love. He tentatively reached his hand out to caress Mike's face.

Mike shied away for a moment before allowing Mark to touch him.

"I will always love you. No matter what."

"You promise?"

"Yes and I will wait for you...remember?"

Mike nodded.

"Now eat your breakfast, you have a long day ahead of you."

The blond nodded once more but did not question him. When he was done, Mark helped him to the shower and had his back turned while Mike dressed. The large man led his lover to an office at the ranch. There Dave sat with a smile on his face.

Mike looked to Mark.

"Please have a seat," Dave requested.

Mike did so and Mark left.

"You're probably wondering why you are here. Well, let first introduce myself. I'm Dr. Dave Batista. I'm a psychiatrist and a general practitioner. I'm here to help you through your problems. Will you let me help you?"

Mike chewed on his lower lip and finally nodded.

Dave smiled broadly. "Good, now let's begin."

Mark waited outside for his love. His heart swelled as he thought of the caress. They will make it. They will get through this.

After an hour, Mike came out of the office and looked to Mark. "I would like to go back to my cabin."

Mark nodded and led his love back. "What are your plans?" he asked when they got there.

"I have none."

"Are you planning on doing anything today?"

Mike shook his head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?"

Mike stared at him and answered, "I would like that."

"I'll pick you around six."

"I'll be ready by then."

Mark smiled and gently caressed his cheek again. He left and turned his head to look at Mike over his shoulder. The blond stood in the doorway watching him for a few minutes before going in. Mark chuckled to himself and went about his daily routine.

When six rolled around, Mark was at Mike's door and knocked. The door opened and Mike smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Mark asked.

Mike nodded and walked beside his boyfriend. He stole glimpses of Mark while they walked. He knew he loved the man but could not bring himself to let Mark see him naked or touch him like a lover would. He still felt dirty and that the attack was his fault.

"Thank you," Mike whispered.

"For what?" Mark asked.

"For loving me despite..."

Mark stopped and turned to his love. He cupped Mike's face in his hands. "I will always love you."

The blond searched his green eyes for any hints of a lie but saw nothing but love. He smiled.

Mark leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mike's. Mike moaned a little causing Mark to press their lips together.

He pulled away and stared into Mike's eyes. "I missed that."

Mike slowly nodded.

They went to dinner and made small conversation. Dave sat in a corner observing them. He made notes and nodded from time to time. Kevin peaked out from the kitchen and Glenn watched from his table. Both men nodded and smiled.

After dinner, Mark let Mike to the stables and to Gewitter's stall. The horse whined when he saw the blond. Mike smiled and went to the horse. Gewitter nudged his shoulder and Mike wrapped his arms around the stallion's neck.

"He missed you," Mark said.

"I missed him too," Mike said into the side of the animal's neck.

Mark observed him for fifteen minutes not saying anything. Soon, they made it to Mike's cabin and stood looking at each other. One wanted to just hold the other and one wanted things to go back to the way it was.

"I'll see you in the morning," Mark said.

"Bye." Mike went in and laid down. He pulled his pillow close and cried.

Thirty minutes later, a knock came and Mike quickly wiped his eyes before answering the door.

"Hi, Mark," Mike greeted.

The dark-haired man took note of his Angel's puffy eyes. "I wanted to give you something." Mark pulled out Mike's pendent and chain.

The blond's eyes grew wide. "Where did you get that?"

"Morrison."

"What?"

"He saved you that night. He kept it safe."

"He...he did?"

Mark nodded. "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and that he still cares for you."

Mike slowly nodded as Mark placed the necklace where it belonged, around his love's neck. Mike looked at the half heart and a tear rolled down.

Mark pulled his pendent out and said, "I have your heart and you have mine." He kissed his love and walked away.

Mike wiped the tears away and watched as Mark walked down the hill. "Mark."

He stopped and looked to his Angel.

"Will you...sleep beside me tonight?"

Mark smiled broadly and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******Song: "2 Become 1" - Spice Girls**** **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. The therapy with Batista was working and Mike was slowly coming back to his former self. He no longer scrubbed his skin raw nor brushed his teeth till they bled, he slept in Mark's bed now in his boxers, he walked around the ranch with some scrutiny of who's around but not on full alert, and he even started to play for the guests.

Mark, Glenn, and the staff were happy to see Mike regain his former self. Mark often stared at Mike when he played. He was proud of him and his resilience to come back to everyone and to himself.

"He plays really well," Batista complimented as he walked over to Mark, who leaned against a wall in the restaurant.

Mark nodded. "He wants to go back on the main stage. That's his dream."

"Why don't you help him along?"

"I've been thinking about it."

"What's stopping you?"

Mark gave a lopsided smile. "The business."

"Fuck that," Glenn replied. "You haven't really traveled in years. Go with him. Help him live his dream. I can handle things here."

Mark looked to his brother. "You sure?"

Glenn nodded.

Mark smiled and pushed himself off the wall. "I need to go and make some phone calls then."

Batista and Glenn watch him leave.

"This would be good for them," Batista said. "They can bond again."

"Good," Glenn breathed.

A round of applause sounded and Mike bowed. He stepped off the stage and headed straight for the two large men.

"Where did Mark go?" Mike pondered.

"He had some business to take care of," Glenn replied.

Mike nodded.

"Let's go for a walk," Batista suggested.

"Okay."

Off they went. They walked the grounds lowly talking with each other going on forty minutes.

"So, tell me," Batista began, "how do you feel?"

"Better," Mike answered. "Hell, fantastic."

"That's wonderful. Why is that?"

"I'm no longer afraid, you know? I'm sleeping in the same bed as Mark. I really missed that. I'm playing again. Man, I missed playing for an audience."

"How would you feel about going back on stage?"

Mike smiled. "Love to but can't."

"Why is that?"

"I would miss Mark."

Batista studied him for awhile. "What if he went with you?"

"I can't let him do that."

"Why?"

"The ranch needs him."

"Really? Or is it that you're afraid of getting attacked again?"

Mike stopped in his tracks as he stared blankly at nothing.

"It's okay to be afraid. Bad things happen to people all the time. That still shouldn't stop you from living your dreams."

"I'm just so scared," Mike whispered.

"I know you are," Batista said as he squeezed Mike's shoulder. "But you'll do just fine. I'm not going to guarantee that you would be safe, but it would be a good experience to live your life anew. You might find out some things about yourself that you'll either hate or like. Also, it might be a bonding period between Mark and you if he chooses to go with you."

Batista stared at the blond for a moment. "Do you want him to go with you?"

Mike slowly nodded.

"Then, just ask him. There's no harm in it."

"I will. Thank you."

Batista smiled and they continued their walk back to the ranch house just in time to hear a sax sound. Mike smiled and went to the restaurant with his therapist right behind. Mike stood and listened to the saxophone player. He tapped his foot to the beat and went back on stage. He picked up his cello and began to jam out with Jericho. Batista leaned against the wall next to Glenn, his eyes on the saxophonist.

"Who is he?" Batista asked.

Glenn stared at him and smiled. "That's Chris Jericho, his a jazz musician."

Batista nodded.

Evan came in and went straight to Glenn, who drew the smaller man against him as they both listened to the music. When the song drew to an end, Glenn leaned down and whispered into Evan's ear. He smiled broadly and nodded.

The men finished their impromptu set and bowed as applause sounded. Evan was the first one to Chris and the men talked lowly. Mike eyed them and shrugged his shoulders. He decided to go and find Mark.

Chris walked over the Batista and introduced himself. The men sat at table and talked, getting to know each other. Glenn nodded at them and took Evan into his arms again. They went to their own table.

Mike saw that Mark was in his office on the phone. He smiled and went to their room. He stripped and went to the bathroom. He waited for the water to be the right temperature before stepping in. He enjoyed the water cascading down his body. The blond reached for the soap, but a hand came around and took it. He stared at the muscular tattooed arm before leaning back into the body of his love.

Mark growled lowly as Mike pressed up against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mike sighed.

"I enjoyed hearing you play."

"I know you do."

Mark chuckled and lathered up the soap. He began to wash Mike, remembering every inch of the toned body that he loved. Often, he would massage the sensitive spots causing Mike to moan.

"I like teasing you," Mark said.

"I know." Mike looked at him. "One day."

"I know. I'll wait for you."

Mike took the soap from him and washed Mark's body. When they were done, they dried each other off and laid naked in bed, fingers laced together and Mike's head on Mark's chest.

"I have something to ask you," Mike began.

"What?" Mark answered.

"I want to go back on the stage and I was wondering if you would come with me?" Mike tilted his head back to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

Mark smiled broadly. "I'm one step ahead of you."

The blond knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was on the phone checking around different venues to schedule for you to perform. I've booked five different locations across the states."

"Where?"

"Well, in New York, NY, in Atlanta, GA, San Francisco, CA, Dallas, TX, and Seattle, WA."

Mike stared at him for awhile. "You did that for me?"

Mark nodded. "Also, I have a friend looking into overseas venues for me."

Mike kissed him deeply and passionately. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The dark-haired man laughed as he tried to catch his breathe.

The blond stared at him with love in his ice blues. "Mark?"

"Yes?"

"I want to taste you."

Mark smirked as he felt his cock twitch.

…

_A month later_

Mike and Mark drove up to the ranch house while Glenn waited on the porch for them. He was happy to see them and he truly missed his family. He had been keeping tabs on them and was really happy to have found out that more tours had been scheduled.

"So?" Glenn asked.

"I was awesome!" Mike beamed.

"The venues sold out almost immediately and he had to do several encores at each venue," Mark explained. "We have more tours set up."

Glenn nodded. "That's good to hear. How long are you two staying?"

"For a month before going on another month tour across Europe and Asia," Mark answered. "Everything okay with the ranch?"

Glenn nodded. "Evan has been helping with the business side."

Mark quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "How long?"

"What?"

"You and Evan...how long?" Mark folded his arms across his chest waiting for an answer.

"Since you and Mike got together. We just kept it a secret."

Mike stared at Glenn. "Wow, that's a damn good secret."

Mark nodded. "I'll unload the Hummer. Go get comfortable."

Mike nodded and left.

"Remind me to thank Kevin and Batista," Mark said as he went to the back of the hummer.

"They know."

"I still want to thank them."

Glenn smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Evan played match-maker."

Mark stared at his brother. "Don't tell me."

Glenn laughed. "Batista and Jericho make a cute couple."

The older breathed easily. "For a second there..."

"Really? You thought that?"

Mark nodded.

"Wow, Mark, really?" Glenn shook his head and helped his brother unload the vehicle.

When it was done, Mark went to the kitchen and looked for Kevin. He came out of the walk-in freezer with a tray full of meat.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Mark said.

Kevin looked up at him as he placed the tray down.

"I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for Mike and I," Mark said.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Think nothing of it. How's he doing?"

"Better."

"Have you two...?"

The dark-haired man stared at his friend for a second and smirked. He merely shook his head. "Not yet."

"Well, that just won't do."

"It's fine."

"I'm going to make you both a picnic basket. Take him to some place special and let the romance happen."

Mark shook his head. He knew better than to argue with a man skilled with knives. "Mike's taking a nap right now." He looked at his watch. "We'll be ready around two."

"Good. Go and lay beside him." Kevin waved a knife around.

Mark left the kitchen with his hands up in defense. He made it to his room, got comfortable, and slid behind Mike. He gathered his lover into his arms, brushed his nose against the short blond hair, and smiled. Soon, he was lulled to sleep.

Mark woke to the sounds of rapping on his door. He groggily went and answered the door.

"Kevin told me to wake you up," a cook stated.

Mark nodded and shut the door. He went back to bed and gently shook Mike awake.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Kevin made us a picnic," Mark said.

Mike nodded and stretched. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go."

Mark went and got Gewitter while Mike waited with Kevin.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Kevin asked.

Mike nodded. "I have another month tour but this time, across Europe."

"Fantastic." Kevin looked down to the shorter blond. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

Kevin nodded. "Have you and Mark started to have sex again?"

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know."

"Mikey, Mark loves you and you love Mark. Don't keep him waiting too long."

Mark rode up to them and helped Mike up.

"Have a great lunch," Kevin said.

They nodded and Gewitter took them back to Mark's special place. They ate their lunch, talked, and enjoyed each other's company. Mike looked around at the beauty all around them and smiled.

"What's on your mind?" Mark asked, leaning up on his elbows.

Mike slowly stripped and Mark smiled. He followed suit and the two sat facing each other. Their eyes roamed over the other's body. Soon, hands reached out to touch and caress. Mike moved closer to Mark and kissed him. The older drew his lover into his arms to deepen the kiss. Tongues danced and fought for dominance until Mark won out.

"I want you," Mike panted as soon as they pulled apart for air.

"Are you sure?"

Mike nodded.

Mark laid his love down onto his back. He slowly kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped his way to the blond's semi-hard member. He gripped it and slowly stroked as he sucked on the tip. Mike gently bucked his hips, wanting more of his love's mouth. Mark took all of him and slowly worked Mike into a writhing mess. The younger let out pleasured moans and whimpers.

"More," Mike gasped.

Mark smiled around the younger's member and picked up the pace until Mike released into his mouth. Mark drank down Mike's seed and released him from his mouth. He reached over to his pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"Prepared, I see," Mike chuckled.

"Always." Mark squirted some onto his fingers and slowly massaged Mike's entrance.

Mike softly mewled.

Mark climbed his way back up and kissed Mike while his fingers slowly teased Mike. One finger slipped in and Mike moaned into Mark's mouth. The finger twisted and turned, coating the walls with lube. A second finger entered. Mark stretched and scissored his lover. He brushed against the bundle of nerves and watched as Mike's body arch up in pleasure.

"More," Mike whispered. "I need you."

Mark slipped his fingers out and took hold of the condom in his mouth to rip it open.

"No," Mike said. "I want to feel you."

Mark stared at him. "Are...are you sure?"

Mike nodded. "I want to become one."

His boyfriend closed his eyes and smiled. He threw the condom down and lubed himself up. He positioned himself at Mike's semi-prepared entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit."

Mike nodded.

Mark took hold of Mike's hard member and rubbed the tip. The blond let out a loud moan of pleasure. Mark slowly entered still rubbing the tip of his lover's cock. The moans were pained and pleasured filled. Mark stilled himself when he was fully in his lover. He waited for Mike to let him know that he could continue which soon came as Mike rocked his hips.

Mark smiled and slowly pulled out and slowly pushed in. He kept this achingly slow rhythm, enjoying the whimpers and groans of the man beneath him. It had been so long since he was last in the heat of his lover and he wanted to enjoy every moment it of it.

"Mark, please," Mike panted.

His lover picked up the pace, but it was not enough for Mike. He dug his fingernails into Mark's forearms. He grunted from the pain and thrust faster, hitting Mike's prostrate every once in awhile. He shifted to hit it dead on. He could feel Mike's walls clamping down around him. Mark took hold of Mike's cock and stroked it in time with his driving force. Mike arched his back in pleasure as he release into Mark's hand and over his stomach. Mark let his love go and placed his hands on either side of Mike's head. The blond tightly wrapped his long legs around Mark's waist as he felt his lover's member twitch within him. He could feel Mark coating his walls with his cum.

Mark stayed buried within Mike. He stared down at his love and smiled. He slowly pulled out and propped himself on his elbow beside Mike, who scooted closer to him.

"I love you, Angel," Mark said.

"I love you too," Mike replied, staring lovingly up at his man.

Mark turned to retrieve something in his pants' pocket. He turned to Mike and stared into his eyes.

"What?"

"Mike," he presented his Angel with a gold Celtic knot ring, "will we marry me?"

Mike stared at the ring and sat up. "You want me to..."

"Yes...I want you to be my husband."

The blond smiled and nodded.

Mark slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

Mike pushed Mark down onto his back as he kissed him deeply. This time dominance went to Mike.

…

_Several months later_

The wedding was held at ranch. Red and white roses decorated the business, inviting all to bear witness to the joyous day. People came and placed their gifts on the designated tables and sat down. Mike invited all of his friends and family, including Morrison, Dolph, Batista, and Jericho.

Mike stood in his and Mark's room, looking at his reflection. He wore a white suit with a red tie and vest. He chewed on his thumbnail.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," he said.

Morrison slipped in. "You look great, Mikey."

"Thanks, John-John."

"Nervous?"

Mike nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine."

Mike looked to him. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem."

"So, who's that dashing young man that you brought?"

"My finance, Cody Rhodes."

"The fashion designer?"

Morrison nodded as another knock came.

"Come in."

Cena, Kofi, and Alex popped their heads in. They looked to Morrison and to Mike.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Just checking to see if you're ready," Alex said.

"He's nervous," Morrison stated.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Kofi asked.

"We're not going to have to drag you down to the alter, are we?" Cena asked.

Mike shook his head. "I'm just nervous. I'm sure Mark is just as nervous."

Mark was having trouble tying his tie. He grumbled and fumbled with the silk accessory. He was dressed similarly as Mike.

Glenn watched with an amused look on his face. "Are you that nervous?"

"What if I'm making a mistake?" Mark asked.

Glenn stood up and walked over to his brother. He took hold of the tie and helped Mark out. "You love him, right?"

"Yes."

"He loves you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

Mark stared at his brother and nodded. "Nothing."

"Exactly. You'll do fine." He checked his watch. "It's time."

The two left Glenn's room and walked to the alter.

Hunter and Shawn came up behind the three. They looked to Morrison.

"What if I'm making a mistake?" Mike asked.

"You love him, right?" Alex asked.

"With all of my heart," Mike replied.

"You loves you, right?" Kofi questioned.

"I would hope so," Cena said.

Morrison went over to him and pulled Mike's necklace out. "He has your heart and you have his."

Mike stared at Morrison and nodded.

"It's time," Hunter said.

Everyone left the room and took their positions. Morrison took his seat next to Cody and held his hand. Glenn walked out first for his brother and stood on Mark's side. Kevin followed suit as well as Batista. Mark came out last and took his spot beside the priest. He slowly breathed as he waited. Cena walked out and stood on Mike's side followed by Alex and Kofi. Mike came out flanked by his dads and they escorted their son to his future husband.

The wedding went underway and the reception was held outdoors where there was more room. Mark danced with his husband as much as possible before he was swept away by his friends and family. After several dances, Mark finally got a hold of him once more.

"I love you," Mike said.

"I love you too, Angel," Mark replied.

Mike laid his head on Mark's shoulder. He spied his brother and Cena dancing together. They danced close to the newlyweds.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Alex asked.

"Madrid," Mark replied.

"Nice," Cena said.

"It's a great place," Mike said. He moved his eyes to his brother's hand and quirked an eyebrow. "Bro?"

Alex blushed. "Shush. This is your day."

"Well, you have my approval, Cena," Mike replied.

"And if I didn't?" Cena questioned.

"I would kick your butt for using my brother and robbing him of his innocence," Mike replied.

"Please, I haven't been innocence since..." Alex began. "You know what, never mind."

"Okay, now, I'm curious," Cena said.

"Me too," Mike replied.

"Same here," Mark added.

"Later," Alex muttered.

The three stared at him as he blushed deeply.

Shawn and Hunter watched their boys.

"Looks like we might have another wedding on our hands," Hunter noted.

Shawn nodded. "Hunt, how come we never had any more kids?"

Hunter looked at his husband. "After watching that video, you said and I quote 'Hell fucking no'." He gently squeezed his hand. "Do you want to adopt instead?"

"I would like that."

Evan sat in Glenn's lap while Kevin and Oscar lowly talked. Batista danced his boyfriend across the dance-floor.

"How long have you known Batista?" Glenn asked.

"For a long while," Kevin answered. "Him and that Chris fellow do make a cute couple. Playing match-maker again?"

Glenn smirked.

Kofi talked to a nice young lady by the name of Kelly. She smiled broadly as he talked about his home and filming. He took interest in her friends and family.

Morrison and Cody danced close together talking about their wedding.

Alex and John slipped away to have some fun of their own.

Dolph felt a pang of disappoint about losing Mike, but that soon went away as he laid his eyes on his boyfriend, an older gentlemen by the name of Christian, as he came toward him. He pulled his young love to his feet so they too can dance the night away.

Mark slowly danced his husband away from everyone else. "You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too."

Mark leaned down for a kiss. "Good-bye to our past..."

"And hello to your future," Mike finished.

"You know, I forgot to get you another little Mark."

Mike smiled. "That's okay. A little Mark or Melinda will be here soon enough."

Mark stared at Mike in confusion. He pulled away slightly from his husband and stared at his stomach.

Mike gave a slight nod.

"Oh my," Mark hugged Mike gently, "I'm going to be a dad."

**~The End~**

**A/N: Well, I hope y'all enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it. I would like to the thank my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome. You're comments kept me going. I have more stories in the works, so stay tuned.**


End file.
